Menma: Ultimate Trainer
by Raxychaz
Summary: After leaving the Shinobi world Menma has arrived in Server, the land of Pokemon, after several events he's taken residence inside Pallet Town, of Kanto, join Menma in his newest quest, to be truly, the best there ever was. Lemons/Limes/Possible maybe bashing
1. Chapter of Rebirth

**Sup guys, I got bored, and decided to throw this up, it's pretty much the next part of Menma, but I got bored of writing the friggen Chunin Exams part, for the time being this will be goin' up. Don't worry I'll try to keep it spoiler free.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Naruto**

**Start**

Menma groaned, his whole body hurt, who knew going through time and space would cause every one of his atoms to tear themselves apart then reform? Totally didn't see that one coming. As he sat up he found himself having much more trouble than usual moving, his arms felt…smaller?

Looking down at himself his blood froze…his whole body, was indeed smaller. How much smaller?

"I'm a fucking Baby!?" he roared out in rage, his usually long black mane now a small tuft of spikes, his dark red eyes where….ugh, brighter and more innocent, "What sick fucker caused this!?" his screams of rage, to everyone else, where wails of a crying baby.

**In the realm of Gods.**

"Ha, coming into my house, shows you who you're fucking with" said Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon and god to all things of his realm.

"Dick move dad" said Palkia with a sigh, the Alpha Pokemon ignored his daughter while Dialga shook his head in annoyance, there father was so childish sometimes.

**Back with Menma**

"How the hell am I supposed to even get anywhere, I'm stuck in some fuckin' forest with god knows what around me" his anger didn't subside at all, a small green dog wolf like animal came into the forest, it had a large frond of fur with a yellow streak down the middle, going horizontally.

"Trike…Electrike…" barked the small green wolf.

"Fuck you too" said Menma his most menacing look that was completely ruined by his gurgles and 'gaga' speak of babies everywhere.

"Elec…" it began to laugh, barking but still laughing at him.

"Hey! Fuck you! If I was in my normal form I'd kick the shit out of you!" roared the Hollow Bijuu, the small wolf merely kept laughing before nuzzling the side of Menma's face, the Uchiha sighed in defeat until he heard voices.

"Oh dear! Professor! There's a baby" said a young girl; she was about 14 years of age, a brown ponytail with matching eyes, with nicely tanned skin.

Menma looked at the wolf that made itself more comfortable and lay down next to the now infantized version of the Uchiha. Menma sighed and used what little control of his hands he could to pat the wolf, getting content growls.

"Oh my, who would leave this little guy all alone?" questioned the girl leaning down to the infant Uchiha and picking him up, Menma closed his eyes in resignation, knowing that fate would slowly get its payback for all the shit he pulled in the previous world.

"There you are Delia, what were you hollering about?" questioned an older man, having grey-brown hair, dark blue eyes wearing a white lab coat over a brown shirt, tan cargo pants and dark shoes.

"Delia, where did you get that child?" asked the old man as he walked over, Delia was kneeling so Menma could absently pet the green wolf, which licked the baby's hand.

"I found him lying here Professor, do you think someone could have left him here?" asked Delia Ketchum, her eyes becoming watery at the idea of someone leaving their child alone.

"Ba..ba…" 'said' Menma getting their attention, they looked at his eyes, and gasped when they saw they were coloured pure silver, with several concentric ripples, on the first three ripples were three tomoe (Comma) marks.

"**Tsukuyomi**" said the voice of the Adult Menma, trapped in his infant form.

**Tsukuyomi World**

Delia and Samuel where standing in a field, the grass was coloured a deep blue, the sky was pure white with a black moon hanging, a figure was walking towards them, it was a man, who looked around 25 years of age, long shaggy black hair that fell to his waist, one side of his face framed by a spikey bang wearing a black bodysuit, maroon samurai armour over the top, a wooden fan strapped to his back along with a large sword strapped under it.

"Who are you?" asked Samuel, standing in front of Delia.

"My name is Menma Uchiha, you are in possession of my infant form, when I crossed dimensions that is what happened…I don't know why but I'll assume my crossing pissed off your deity" informed Menma with a sigh.

"How did you do such an extraordinary feet, young man?" asked Oak with a curious expression on his aging face.

"I am the holder of a great powerful demon, known as the Juubi no Kitsune, I fused with said beast after recreating it from its shards, the Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, I am not Human I am a Hollow Bijuu, I am an immortal a being that will forever wander, thus why I have left my home dimension, for purely selfish reasons, I do not wish to endure my beloved children to die from the ravages of time before my very eyes" he admitted, his face downcast, a faint, but sad, smile upon his face.

"How sad…" said Delia, softly as she placed her hands over her heart.

"I must ask you a favour, your world it is much more potentially dangerous than my own, mass these creatures, Pokemon if the base information I took the liberty of taking from you was anything to go by, are ferocious if messed with, please look after my young body until I can do so myself, I promise not to be a burden to you" Menma did something that for some reason just seemed so out of character to the natives of Sever (The name of the pokemon world…I think), and knelt before them, his head bowed.

"My pride will not allow me to beg, so I will just ask" Delia smiled warmly while Samuel sighed, already knowing what the overly kind girl would do, she moved in front of Samuel and hugged Menma, the titan of a man stiffened at the contact, after all the years with Lilynette, Samui and all of his lovers he was still not used to it.

"Of course, it would be cruel of us to turn you away, right Professor?" asked Delia, giving her deadly sweet smile that made Oak no his head furiously.

"Of course, not a problem" Menma smiled as he closed his eyes and leant into the brown haired girl, the Genjutsu around them collapsing leaving baby Menma, in his black bundle asleep on Delia's shoulder, Electrike sniffing the boys hand and licking it some more.

"Trike..." barked the little wolf once more, Menma's tiny arms gave a surprising display of strength and subconsciously picking up and cuddling Electrike, who nuzzled the baby more.

"How curious" mumbled Samuel, guiding Delia back to Pallet Town.

"He's going to be something great…I can already tell" said Delia as she stroked his cheek affectionately.

**8 years later**

A black haired boy jumped from a tree while a blue and yellow wolf followed below him, Menma had grown up to the point where he could begin to utilise his Chakra, Youki and Reiatsu, his partner once a Electrike, stuck by him his entire life thus far, eventually evolving into a Manectric.

He'd named the greatly powerful wolf, Courage (Reference to the Courage Wolf meme). Courage seemed to like the name, he was very prideful of his power, not that it wasn't justified Courage was an insanely strong Electric type, making the revered Pikachu's and Raichu's of Kanto look like chumps in comparison to the Hoen native.

No-one questioned why he was there in the first place, thinking it better to just let bygones be bygones, "_Why are we out here again, Kaa-san will be made with you if you aren't home soon_" reminded Courage, Menma rolled his crimson orbs boredly, honestly not seeing why everyone was so afraid of someone as beautiful as that woman, it totally killed any sort of threatening presence she held.

Her son, Ash, however was easily swayed by such, along with everyone else in Pallet Town, as well as Courage "You really don't live up to your name when it comes to her" commented Menma making his partner growl, he grinned and jumped from the tree's to land on Courage's back, the electric type easily bigger than he, around 6' tall.

"Just keep going, I heard there was a group of Growlithe around here, an Arcanine would be a great addition to our team when I get older" said Menma, Courage kept going his powerful legs allowing for great speed, another thing he took pride in was his great size and speed, '_Ahh Menma_' he thought '_Without you I would still be that tiny Electrike_' Menma had been giving Courage small doses of his Lightning Based Chakra, buffing the already powerful pokemon to crazy levels.

"Alright, here we are, stop" said Menma, tapping this side of Courage, the big blue dog stopped and trotted towards, a small pack of Growlithe, the one in charge had small puffs of fire leave his nostrils as it challenged Courage.

"Oh calm down, I'm not here to hurt you" said Menma with a sigh as he plopped down cross legged, Courage lay his head on his forepaws so Menma could lean into him.

"_What do you want then human?_"

"I would like for one of you to join my future team" said Menma, looking directly at the Alpha who recoiled in shock.

"_You can understand me?_" he asked.

"Yes I can, I've spent a good portion of my infancy learning it from Courage here, to every other human I'm saying Manectric in different ways, but to you and other Pokemon I'm speaking clear as day" replied Menma getting their attention.

"_So, you want one of us to join you?_" Menma nodded at the Alpha's question "_And why would any of us want to do that?_"

"Courage was once a runt Electrike, now he's classified as a Giant pokemon, with my training him plus a secret to raising him, he's become a renowned figure of Electric type pokemon, if power if not your wish I'll simply state, my pokemon will become my family, my family I shall protect with my life, and forever will you be safe with me" promised Menma placing a hand over his hollow hole, not that they knew of it.

"_I will…_" this was a feminine voice, the voice of a shorter Growlithe, she emerged from the ground, her fur was, instead of the traditional orange-red, with black stripes, snowy white, with electric blue stripes, Menma and Courage made note of the scar over her left eye, both of which were a silvery blue in colour.

"_Shiro, are you sure?_" asked the Alpha, concern light in his tone.

"_I'm sure, besides I don't want to be a burden on you all, and don't bother saying I'm not, I'm aware that I am, our pack is under constant attack by others because of my colouration, this is for the best_" said the now named Shiro with a determined blue fire lit in her eyes.

Alpha smirked and nodded "_Take care of her now_" said Alpha, Menma and Courage nodded "You have our word/_A promise_" they said together.

"Dusk Ball" said Mena tossing the green and black pokeball from his sleeve at the unique coloured female, it clicked without a struggle as he mounted Courage once more "Should you all ever get the chance, keep an eye on the League fights, Shiro will be there representing you all" said Menma as he and Courage left the clearing, the Growlithe pack leaving the area.

**Ketchum Residence**

"Delia-chan~ Tadaima…" said Menma walking inside the door, releasing Shiro who shook herself, falling into step, with Courage behind him.

"Nii-chan!" squealed a little voice, Menma looked down to see the toddler Ash Ketchum, the little boy hugging his leg, Menma smiled and picked the boy up, "Nii-chan…white puppy" said the 2.5 year old pointing at Shiro Menma knelt as Shiro licked the little boys hands, getting giggles from the black haired boy.

"There you are, where have you been Menma-kun~" said Delia in her sweetest most deadly voice, Courage betrayed his own name and hid behind Menma shaking, even Shiro was thrown by the deceptively kind voice.

"You know that doesn't work on me, you're 20 years too late for that" said Menma boredly, though pulling the woman into an embrace, Ash hugging the both of them, his body was at about the same height as his 12 year old self, around 5' 5".

Sighing she ran her hands through her boys hair, Ashy was so loving of Menma, whilst the older boy showed his love in return though a more detached way of doing so, like he was afraid to get attached.

**8 years later…**

The form of a 16 year old Menma rolled in his bed, a large white and blue canine sleeping next to him like a plushy whilst a big blue and yellow wolf slept spread eagle on the floor, left leg twitching every now and again.

Menma's long flowing black hair was back, full force, along with his paler skin, his eyes regained their natural slit pupil and his nails sharpened and darkened once more, he was wearing a pair of black boxers and he rolled once more and snugged into the thick fur of his Arcanine, Shiro.

It had been a long and eventful 8 years, Ash had turned 10 a week ago, and left on his journey a few days later, Menma had purposely stayed at home to keep a check on Delia, the woman had such a large heart sometimes it made his head shake.

Over the past 8 years Menma had spent a lot of it with the resident Professor of Pallet, learning all he could, helping raise the basic pokemon each trainer could use to a basic level in a few days, while meeting a few other Professors of different regions, Rowan, form Sinnoh, Birch from Hoen, Elm-over Vid-call since the man hated leaving his lab-from Johto, and finally Professor Juniper, from Unova, the only female Prof.

Each had found Menma's little tale intriguing and then some, Juniper was star struck by the possibilities of the link between Menma coming to Server and the Legendary Pokemon, Menma stated that it was his own choosing but she was adamant that there was a third party.

Along with that he'd help raise several other pokemon from different regions, though he stayed away from those that were overhyped, Lucario for example, Cynthia and Riley where to over the top when it came to that pokemon, it wasn't that great, Steel and Fighting having a larger weakness and not being that good to begin with.

'I have to stop ranting about other people's choices in pokemon It's becoming a habit' sighed Menma internally refusing to wake up as he loved the warm but cool feel of Shiro's fur on his face.

Menma had also met the Champions, who for some reason wanted to know more, pry for information on 'possible threats' except for Steven, he was a pretty cool dude, last Menma had heard though he stepped down and some fag, Wallace had taken over as Hoen Champion, so uncool.

"Menma-Kun! Get up or you'll be late~" came Delia's voice, today was the day he would start his own journey, he decided instead of Pokemon Master, he would go for the Ultimate Title, Grand Champion, the one to take on all regions and take the titles of undefeated trainer.

Though he would return and stay as the Kanto champion when he was done, it was a good title none the less, so sighing the black haired Uchiha rose from his slumber and slothed over his big she-dog pokemon "Uh…come one guys…wake up…" he yawned, over the years he'd become much more relaxed, thankfully it was a good thing he could finally wind down without having to look over his shoulder every two minutes.

"_I didn't do it!_" shouted Courage, Shiro opened her silver-blue eyes and quirked an eyebrow, as the Manectric scrambled to his feet, before relaxing "_Just a dream_"

"If this was the one with the Buneary Harem again…I don't want to hear about it" said Menma rolling off the Legendary Pokemon (That's what Arcanine are referred to in the Dex) and standing up.

"_Says he with a big breasted Gardevoir fetish!_" defended Courage, Menma turned and looked over his shoulder before shrugging.

"It's hot" he said simply before stepping into the shower.

"_You're so weird_" said Shiro stretching herself out, Courage looked scandalized "_Buneary? Really? Not even something vaguely similar to your own species?_" she asked curiously, though her tone was jovial, the large pokemon padded out of the room while Courage sighed in defeat.

"_I'm not weird. Just unique_" he mumbled anime tears down his face.

**2 hours later**

Delia was hugging Menma tightly to herself, the black haired Uchiha wearing a dark red jacket-coat with a silver zipper, over a sleeveless, skin tight black turtleneck showing off his muscled arms. He had dark denim jeans on with black and red sneakers, over his legs where two belts strapped at his thighs, with several pokeball clips.

"Oh my sweet little boy" she moaned out, small tears in her eyes, as she held Menma's cheek giving him a 'stern' look "Come home safe! Make sure Shiro and Courage are well fed, don't talk to strangers, and make sure to keep yourself hydrated…" Delia was silenced by Menma placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Delia-chan, I'll be fine, don't worry so much. While it's adorable as hell, it's unnecessary" he said with a calm, soothing tone as she nodded lightly before hugging him tighter.

"Ok, Menma-kun, you're all set, by the way, this got sent over to you by Professor Juniper, she thought it would be a good gift for the 'Unique Child' to have" said Samuel in an amused tone.

"What is it?" he wondered inspecting the pokeball curiously, before tapping the circular button making it gape open.

A small creature materialized, it was a fox, black with red trims, a little puff atop its head, and a small mane, and the tail was likewise being another puff of dark greyish fur.

"Zoru…" it mumbled, shyly, Menma grinned while Shiro almost squealed at how cute the little female Zorua sounded, Menma slowly knelt down in front of her, she shyed away a little more until his hand began to gently rub her head, peaking a single blue eye open she saw the warm reds of her new trainer.

"Hey there little lady, I'm Menma, it's nice to meet you, sorry if you're a little scared I guess these two don't really help with that" he said gesturing to the giant pokemon that where leaning on his shoulders to look at the little fox, Zorua nodded in agreement.

Picking her up gently Menma continued to stroke her fur, slowly but surely she relaxed and Menma smiled at the sight "Do you have a name?" she shook her head.

"_Miss Juni never gave me one_" she said Shyly as Menma nodded in reply "_You can understand me?_" she asked once more, curiosity replacing hesitation.

"_I've had Courage, Manectric, since I was a baby, I picked up the Pokemon Language from him_" he replied in 'Poke-speak' her small ears fell flat to her head in bewilderment before her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"_That's amazing!_" she shouted before burying her head in his coat, hiding from the chuckles of the adults.

"So…how about…Kura?" he asked tilting his head slightly as she nodded, the newly named Kura closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep though, much to Menma's surprise.

"I must say, that was a very quick forming of a bond, very unusual, but then again I've come to expect the unexpected from you, Menma-kun" said Oak laughing while nodding to himself, Delia smiling at her 'sons' ability to bond with the creatures of their world.

"Well, I'm off Arceus knows what Ash has gotten himself into, I'll make sure to call back frequently, Ja Ne, Delia-chan, Samuel-Jiji" said Menma before mounting Courage and racing off, Shiro in tow, his new pokemon barely phased by the jarring movements of Courage's leaping bounds.

"That boy came from a different world, to escape his troubles, but somehow I think he'll end up changing our world with the amount he can cause" sighed out Oak getting a hearty laugh from his assistant.

**End! Had wasup, Pokemon bitch!**

**R&R**

**Later, Raxychaz.**


	2. Chapter of a Wild Heart

**Viridian City**

"Alright, we'll stop for a quick break before heading out once more" said Menma, stepping into the Pokemon Centre, and returning all his pokemon, and walking up to Nurse Joy's Desk "Joy-chan, would you please give my pokemon a quick once over?" asked Menma, his lady killer smile in place.

Joy blushed at the handsome male's voice, face and all around look, nodding wordlessly her faithful Chansey took the Pokeball's on a tray into the back room. Menma left the Centre, stepping into the streets, heading towards the Pokemart, restocking on supplies.

**15 Dusk Ball's  
10 Potion Disperser's  
20 Hyper Potion's  
10 Full Heal's  
**  
Menma continued walking around for a few more minutes before unsealing a Bicycle from a seal on his elbow, the bike was a simple Match Bike that had ridiculous amounts of speed but was sometimes hard to control.

Menma jumped into the seat and drove around the corner, nodding to himself and sealing it back up before walking back into the centre, Nurse Joy was frowning for some reason "What's wrong?" asked Menma, concern entering his voice, but it was quickly covered up.

"Your Zorua seems to have some strange disease, commonly known as the Pokerus"

"Awesome" said Menma taking her by surprise, he elaborated, before her aghast expression could lead to more misunderstanding "The Pokerus is like the ultimate buff for training a pokemon, it accelerates growth and randomly makes power explode to ridiculous levels" he said taking the balls and leaving with a grin "Thank you Joy-chan!" he said, leaving he was about to turn around before he bumped into someone.

"You! You look suspicious, are you a criminal!?" questioned the blue haired Officer Jenny, Menma's eyes glazed over, to avoid the aneurism from pure stupidity.

"I'm going to keep walking, and you can sit and think about if you really should have been a police officer, you clearly retarded woman" replied the black haired Uchiha getting on his bike and speeding off, leaving a trail of black and red behind him.

**Viridian Forest**

Menma had resealed his bike, and was walking through Viridian, his pokemon out and about with him, "Kura, use Shadow Ball on the Beedrill" ordered Menma watching as the black orb shot from Kura's small mouth and hit the bug pokemon in the chest, before exploding outward, making several other Beedrill do the same.

Menma tossed a small aerosol can onto the ground, it would release Potion every few minutes into the air around the Beedrill, giving his party enough time to move through unaffected but still not kill the bugs.

A glint drew his attention "Flamethrower, to the left!" ordered Menma, Kura shot a stream of flames from her small mouth once more as the figure responsible for the glint appeared from the bushes and landed onto the road, it was a Scyther, a normally green pray mantis like pokemon with Scythe blades for arms along with two sets of wings, and a reptilian head, though this Scyther was a very dark almost black, blue.

It launched towards Kura its wings aglow "Wing attack…dodge and use Shadow Ball" ordered Menma, Kura created another ball but Scyther was faster, landing the hit, the unstable Ghost energy exploded sending both pokemon away.

Scyther seemed more damaged than the Dark Type its scythes began to glow a bright green in colour, "X-scissor, quick Kura, Flamethrower!" Menma would not allow his two older pokemon to interfere with this fight, for Kura's pride if anything else.

The red flames shot at the charging pokemon and hit right on the chest, Scyther was tough though and wouldn't go down without a fight, getting one of his scythes and hit directly over Kura's cheek, making a decently deep cut.

Menma had enough and in his hand rested a Dusk Ball; tossing it the black smoke surrounded Scyther and trapped it inside the ball, it clicked as the pokemon was exhausted anyway.

Kura was whimpering as she touched the cut, Menma scooped her up and ran his tongue over it, to her shook the cut sealed up but a small scar rested in place "Healing Saliva, got it from a special talent of mine, never really use it though" admitted Menma as Kura gingerly touched her cheek before smiling widely as the cut was sealed, jumping from her trainers arms she was nuzzled by the large snout of Shiro.

Menma was about released the Scyther it came out panting, in an explosion of darkness, Scyther looked at him and sighed "Stay still, I'll get some spray on those wounds" said Menma, running a finger of a scroll from his waist, tapping one part a light pink coloured Hyper Potion popped out, he began to spray several parts of Scyther, the pokemon relaxing as its wounds vanished.

"Names Menma, the one you fought was Kura, those two are Courage and Shiro" he said gesturing to each as he introduced them "Welcome to the team, one day you'll be a big bad Scizor but for now, you're on kinda thin ice for giving Kura a scar" Scyther looked bewildered, but when the promise of evolution came into it, he could care less for the opinion of others.

Nodding silently Scyther watched as his new trainer opened a red rectangle "**Scyther, level 18. Known Moves: X-scissor, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Metal Claw**" reported Dex, before its flashing light turned off.

"Well, that's good, you'll be Kura's back up for the gym, Reaper" Scyther halted its checking over itself.

"_Reaper?_" he asked curiously, not even bothered by how clearly he could understand Menma, normally he could glean some sort of meaning from the humans he eavesdropped on but his new trainer seemed much easier to understand.

"Your new name, if you don't mind, Reaper sounded right, scythes and all" the now named Reaper had a dark glint in his eyes and nodded "Besides, you are an almost black colour, I found it apt" Reaper nodded and fell into step Kura and the two wolfish pokemon doing the same.

A few more minutes of walking and yet again someone burst from the bushes "I challenge you!" shouted a young boy, wearing a white singlet, blue shorts, a pair of sandals and straw hat. He carried a butterfly net and had a pack strapped around his waist.

"Whatever" replied Menma, gesturing for Reaper to step up, the Scyther did so without hesitation eager to prove his power.

"Ahh, a lover of Bug pokemon? Go Beedrill!" shouted the boy.

"Wing attack"

**Smash**

The large bee pokemon hit the tree nearest to it from the power of the wing attack, the young man had next to no time to respond before his pokemon was down and out.

"Butterfree!"

"Wing attack"

And once more Reaper looked bored, chronically bored as the boy returned his pokemon and trudged off sadly "_That was pathetic…_" muttered Reaper his head shaking.

Menma shrugged "Bug pokemon are typically one of the weaker types, your species along with I think one other is the only decent on, Heracross. Bug Fighting type, very strong" said Menma it was a pain sometimes to remember things on the fly after so long of just enjoying not having to overthink every situation.

Reaper sighed once more before another rustling set around them "This better be something good" muttered Menma as a young man wearing samurai armour with a shitty toy sword appeared from the bushes "You, I challenge you!" said the boy.

"Reaper" said Scyther nodded and stood in front of his trainer, Kura frowned, Samurai threw a pokeball.

"Pinsir, go!"

"Wing attack"

"Pinsir dodge, use Vice grip!" said Samurai, the Stag Beetle Pokémon lunged at Reaper, who looped around the pokemon and hit it with his glowing wings, sending it back a few feet.

"Pinsir let's try again, Vice grip!" the Samurai's Pinsir jumped at the Scyther with its horns glowing, Reaper who continued to counter each lunge with a swipe of his deadly blades, "Metal Claw" said Menma, Reaper gained a dark glint in his eyes as his scythes glowed a steel colour, and began hacking at the Stag Beetle it began to groan and slow as the pain was too much to deal with and fell down unconscious.

"Please choose your next Pokemon, Reaper, to my side, Kura your turn" Kura grinned widely as the Scyther nodded, see his trainer wanted to balance out the younger generation of his team with equal amounts of combat, the first team being his breaking in to the team, and punishment for scarring the little one.

"Metapod go!" Menma and Kura, along with all of his team gave this guy a giant 'WTF' look at the choice, "Metapod Harden!" Metapod glowed silver for a moment before Menma snapped out of it, Kura fired off a Flamethrower enflaming the bug pokemon and making Samurai scream, the scream echoed the forest was silent as he returned his cooked bug, until the sound an angry swarm drew their attention.

"Bee~Drill!" screamed several Beedrill, Samurai legged it straight away, Menma smirked and nodded his head in the direction of the pokemon "Flamethrower, Wing Attack" ordered Menma, Reaper waited for his little temporary partners attack to have a gap in the stream of fire to blast into action and began swooping in and smashing against several Beedrill's.

They repeated this process that seemed unending; when the last Beedrill dropped Menma saw his two younger pokemon where panting and barely standing, Menma returned the pair after throwing down another potion sprayer, he jumped on Shiro's back and told her to head to Pewter City, Courage following closely behind as they took off.

**Pewter City**

"One would think it harder to get around, but then again…I have three separate forms of transportation" mumbled Menma, the sun was setting as he climbed from his giant Arcanine's back, stretching and cracking his joints.

"_What now?_" asked Courage, barely winded, running from Pallet to Pewter was barely an exercise for himself of Shiro, Menma's training was hell on Server so the small amount of running was little to nothing on his scale.

"I'm going to send a clone to get you guys rested at the Centre, but I'll be out Hunting for a Nidoran male, Nidoking is one of my ideas for a team mate" the pair nodded as a clone appeared, no puff of smoke, just appeared next to Menma, the copy took the offered Dusk Balls and returned the two canine pokemon before leaving towards the Centre.

Menma vanished in a flicker of static and appeared atop the more mountainous regions of Route 3, he spent a few hours walking around, silent as a shadow in the night before luck smile upon him and he happened upon a wounded Nidoran male, the small Poison pokemon had a bad cut on its left eye, and shoulder, Menma walked up to the small animal, without blinking ran his finger over his tongue and whipped the saliva onto the wounds, the sealed quickly and just as quickly Menma tapped the dark green ball atop the Nidoran's head, it blinked without trouble as the pokemon was asleep.

Menma looked up to the now rising moon, his red eyes staring into the large white rock, as though his instincts screamed a loud howl tore from his throat "**Aroooooooo~!**"

The sound echoed throughout the entire of Kanto, several people standing up from their beds and looking up at the moon, Menma for some reason felt a large rage grip his usually calm heart, he gripped it and released another loud how "**Aroooooo! RAHHHHH!**" his howl mutated into a ferocious roar, his Hollow form unintentionally coming out, the armour had changed after the Fusion with Juubi, his leopard features had died down slightly but where still present, now he had ten long spear headed bone tails protruding from his tailbone, atop his head where a pair of dark coloured but fluffy wolf ears.

"Lilynette, Samui…all of you. I know you may hate me for leaving, but…well. We all know what happened" said Menma, crouching and looking wistful, he would remain there for the rest of the night, training his new pokemon to its best potential, crushing several Geodude's, Zubat's, and the occasional Onyx with mild difficulty, but he made the boy do it or he'd be weak, and weakness annoyed him.

**Next Morning, Pewter Gym**

"I, Menma Uchiha of Pallet Town challenge the leader of this Gym" said Menma walking in, all of his pokemon attached to the belts on his thighs.

An older looking man walked out, having dark skin, short messy brown hair, a few wrinkles here and there wearing a grey shit, dark brown pants and boots.

"Nice to meet you Menma, my name's Flint, I hope you know the typical rules?" asked the now named Flint as several young children filed into the amphitheatre set up around the rocky field of the gym battlefield.

"Challenge can sub out, I'm assuming 3 v 3" Flint nodded and prepared a pokeball, Menma did the same.

"Reaper!"

"Graveler I choose you!" shouted Flint, a large rock pokemon with four arms a perpetual smirk and stubby legs came out, Menma threw out his unique Scyther who grinned at the type challenge.

"A bad idea for this gym young man, Graveler start off with Rollout!" commanded Flint, his pokemon rolling into a ball and charging Reaper, without saying a word to his pokemon Menma watched as Reaper flew around its opponent to dodge before slicing down the back with a powerful Metal Claw.

Graveler roared in pain but stood fast and strong, and prepared to charge another time at the Scyther, this time much faster, Reaper vanished before the Graveler's eyes and appeared behind it, his scythes crossed and glowing a metallic white, Graveler froze, coming to a complete halt and unrolled revealing the unconscious pokemon.

"Well done, Reaper" complimented Menma, the bug pokemon smirked and nodded flying back to his side of the field and standing at the ready.

"Well done, I suppose I'll have to be on my guard now" said Flint with a smirk as he returned his Graveler and tossed another pokeball "Go Onix!" he shouted revealing the large Rock Snake pokemon.

"Reaper execute" said Menma, ominously Reapers scythes glowed even brighter and more unstable though one could easily see it was controlled.

"Onix Bind let's go!" shouted Flint as his giant pokemon shot towards Menma's, the Uchiha once more, said nothing. Reaper roared as he swung his arms down, releasing two large arcs of Metallic energy at Onix the Rock Snake tried to dodge only to have the left arc crash right into it.

A large explosion covered the arena in smoke, when it finally cleared both pokemon where passed out "Onix Return!" called out Flint, Menma returned his pokemon with a nod of respect.

"Golem!" shouted Flint releasing a larger orb of rocks; this one had a reptilian head with matching arms and legs.

"Kura" out Menma as the small fox took the stage "Zoru…" she said in a soft voice as she stared down the Golem, "Shadow Ball" ordered Menma with a thrusting palm the Ghost energy formed into a ball.

"Defence Curl! Then Rock Blast" Golem formed into a ball , tucking in his reptilian features into his the Shadow Ball hit the Rock pokemon but did little damage as the orb of darkness flew off and exploded elsewhere, Golem popped from its shell and shot several orbs of rock at Kura, the barrage kept getting closer until.

"Block it with Dark Pulse!" ordered Menma, a large wave of Dark energy shot from the little Zorua and collided with the Rock Blast, causing an explosion, cloaking the field in smoke "Kura return" said Menma, sucking the Tricky Fox back into its ball "King! Go!" a large Nidorino appeared, its spines glowing a sickly purple colour "Use Earthquake!" the Nidorino stomped its forelegs into the ground harshly a powerful quake rose up into Golem's body making it shake and cry out in pain, before succumbing to its pain and falling over unconscious.

Menma smiled "Well done, all of you" returning King to his Dusk Ball and clipping it back onto his thigh.

"Well done, kid. It's my pleasure to give you this, the Boulder Badge, in recognition of defeating me" Menma smiled and pulled out a case where he would keep his badges and put the Boulder Badge into it.

Shaking the man's hand Menma nodded "Thank you for this, goodbye Flint-san" and with that he left the first Gym on the road of many and returned to the Pokemon Centre to sleep and let his team get their rest and heal up.

Menma walked over to the Vid-phone and tapped in the Ketchum Residence's number "_Hello…Menma-kun how are you?_" asked the face of Delia she smiled warmly at the sight of one of her two children.

"I'm doing well, Delia-chan. I just finished up the first gym, and am letting my team rest before heading through Mt. Moon" replied Menma, the call split and the face of Oak appeared, after Menma tapping a few more keys.

"_Wonderful! Ashy will be so happy to hear his big brother is catching up so quickly_" said Delia.

"_What new pokemon have you caught my boy?_" asked Oak curiously, Menma slid his Dex into the slot and the two's eyes widened.

"The Scyther is a Reaper, and the Nidorino is King"

"_This Scyther has different colouration, be very careful who you show this pokemon to Menma_" said Oak seriously, though he knew Menma could take care of himself he also knew of Team Rocket, Kanto's criminal organisation that hunted rare pokemon.

"I'll be fine, Reaper is too proud to go down without a big fight anyway" replied Menma, before the whole centre suddenly darkened.

"Oh no the powers out!" shouted Joy in concern "The wounded pokemon are in danger!" Menma left his seat and powered up his Rinnegan searching for life signatures, he saw two rights next to the power core of the centre, vanishing from sight he appeared behind these two people.

"Identify yourselves, so I know what to put on your grave stones!" ordered Menma, a simple Kunai in his left hand and his Kusanagi in his right, both sparking with deadly black electricity.

"We are team Rocket here to steal all the pokemon!" said the man on the right, turning having a black suit with a bright red R on the chest, but his eyes shot wide open as a lightning encased blade sunk into his chest.

The other turned to see his partner have a kunai sink into his chest, then he felt his own be impaled by a longer blade "Burn in hell, you fools" growled out Menma, the ground opened beneath them Menma quickly grabbed the belts, two Poke Balls, on each before they sunk into the ground. The tiles repairing themselves and Menma flicking the switch and the power came back on, Menma warped back up to the middle of the Centre and before the lights there came on, appeared.

Sealing his Kusanagi back into his arm and walking back to the side of the room, sitting and waiting for his pokemon to finish healing.

**Hours later.**

"No! Nidorina!" wailed a girl, returning her blue pokemon and ran off to the Centre, next to the cave entrance of Mt. Moon, one of many that had fallen under the purple foot of King who looked at his trainer and grinned in pride Menma smiled in return his other pokemon nodding in respect to the new additions prowess.

"_Nice battle newbie_" commented Courage with a smirk, getting an annoyed twitch from King, who was rather easy to take shots at when one insulted his pride.

"_You are quick and efficient_" commented Reaper, not a compliment more of a statement but King took it as the former.

"_Well done, King. Your strength thus far is very good_" said Shiro with a small smile on her face, Kings smirk returned as Kura said "_Nice job Murasaki-chan!_" she clapped her little paws from her spot in Menma's arms happily. **(Mursaki means purple, according to google translate)**

"_Watch it, kid_" warned King with a frown, Kura's ears flopped to the sides of her head while the others sighed at the pairs little back and forth.

"Hey you!" said another willing lamb to the slaughter "You made that babe sad, so it's up to me to kick your ass" said a fiery haired punk, he had piercings along his ears and two in his bottom lip, wearing a dark red jacket over a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and furred boots.

The punk readied a Pokeball and tossed it "Go, Snivy!" a small green snake like pokemon with amber slit eyes and a yellow underbelly came out, it had small hands and feet.

"Funny I had you pegged for a fire type trainer" said Menma, placing Kura on the ground and nudging her over.

"Mind if I ref?" said one of the people in the crowd, Menma and the Punk nodded "Name?" asked the boy to the redhead.

"Spike" provided the now named Spike with a smirk.

"Snivy, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Spike, several green energy encased leaves left Snivy's body and shot towards Kura who jumped over them to avoid them, shooting a Flamethrower at Snivy, who without the command of her trainer, jumped away from, but her tail was burned slightly, making the grass type hiss in pain.

"Get over it, use Vine Whip!" shouted Spike, annoyance becoming apparent in his body language, Menma's eyes sharpened slightly at the tone but stayed mute.

Kura shot a Shadow Ball Snivy's vines collided with the orb, smoke ensued from the explosion of Ghost energy, before a stream of fire shot through the smoke and hit Snivy's stomach directly, knocking her over.

"Get up you lousy Grass Snake!" shouted Spike, Menma scowled and called off Kura with a simple hand gesture, walking towards Spike he watched as the boy went to strike his pokemon only for Menma's boot to land in his jaw, shattering it, the punk fell down unconscious, several in the crowd gasped in shock, Menma turned to the downed snake who was quivering, waiting for pain.

Pain that never came, only a small wet feeling and the sound of something being sprayed, opening her eyes Snivy could see a bright pink bottle and a golden bottle being sprayed on her "Hyper Potion will help you recover much quicker, and the Full Heal will stop the burn" said Menma with a small smile, he picked up the small pokemon along with her Pokeball, before crushing it under his heel.

"Not letting you be around that filth anymore" said Menma with a blank look on his face, leading his team back into the Centre and allowing them time to heal, the whole time cradling Snivy in his arms as she slept, Menma smiled and tapped her head with a Dusk ball, it clicked without struggle and he knew this little snake would be a great addition.

**End of chapter 2**

**Read review, later.**


	3. Chapter of the Road to Redemption

**Weeeelcome back ladies and gents to another Instalment of Ultimate Trainer, this time we tackle a few challenges and we see what happens with Menma and Cerulean City.**

Menma had made his way through Mt. Moon without incident, until about half way, he was training his newly evolved Nidoking, near the giant Moonstone, as when the Nidorina and Nidorino are exposed to said stones they evolve, when a group of thugs in black with red R's on their chests came in and started trying to snatch up all the Cleffairy that had been healing his training pokemon.

Well Menma don't like it when people fuck with the tiny pink things that help him.

So as a response to this he allowed his pokemon a special treat "Alright everyone, come on out!" shouted Menma, getting the attention of the thugs, each of their beady eyes widened at the sight of his line-up.

"_Alright, let's bash some heads!_" shouted King, a grin on his face, Menma held his right hand up to stop all his pokemon from moving though "I believe it's all time you were privy to some information" he said, his form leaking a large amount of black energy before it encased him "_Grind…Pantera!_" he roared as his whole body became encased in a white armour exoskeleton in the shape of a leopard, his hair being held back by a matching headband like bone amour fragment, and his hands and feet becoming much more animalistic, along with this ten large bone tails grew from his lower back waving back and forth in a hypnotic manner.

The Rocket Grunts nearly shit their pants at the sight "What the hell kind of pokemon is that!?" screamed one, another Grunt with a more cocky attitude merely scoffed and tossed out his own pokemon "Golbat, Raticate! Go!" shouted the man as the wide mouthed bat and ugly rat pokemon emerged from their balls.

"Come on you cowards, it's probably all bark and no bite!" shouted the same Grunt, stirring the others into fighting, several Zubat, Rattata and the odd Ekans emerged into the fray.

"**Team Rocket…you will know, what happens to those, who believe they may intrude upon the home of another, steal the young, attack all. Today, you die. Because you don't FUCK with Menma Uchiha!**" shouted Menma his angry red eyes flaring before he appeared in front of the Grunts, the first one he speared through the chest with his hand, then tossed into the second, the second he used a palm strike to the nose and killed him instantly, running cartilage into the brain.

Menma's team were stuck between fear and awe at the speed and power their trainer showed, Tozi (Snivy) was shaking behind Shiro, who daren't move. She had never seen this side of Menma before, he is usually so calm and collected, but right now, he was bloodthirsty, carnage incarnate.

Menma heel dropped another Grunt, with each kill he felt relief washing over him; _this_ was what he missed more than anything, the rush of battle, the ability to take life from another "_I will dismantle all of the criminal organisations, to relieve stress. That's all these scum are worth_" thought the Bijuu Hollow as he bisected another pathetic human with his clawed hand.

His tails gathered up all the Pokeball's of each Grunt and crushed them effectively freeing each pokemon who, after coming to their senses, left straight away, like demons were at their heels.

Menma was panting heavily, his face was covered in blood, but he was not panting from exhaustion no he was panting from pure relief "**Finally, after so many years, to kill again…**" he whispered to himself.

Menma allowed his form to return to normal and rolled his shoulders, cracking several bones as they returned from the intense pressure of his second form "Now you see, I am no ordinary trainer, or human. I am a Hollow Bijuu, a godly creature on par with your own, Arceus" all of his team stilled at the mere thought of that, before their trainer smiled and used his tails to bring them all into a hug, sighing contently into Shiro's fur, Tozi shivered still fearful until Menma picked up her and Kura.

"It's alright sweaty, I would never hurt any of you" he whispered softly, idly rubbing his cheek against the top of Tozi's head. Slowly but surely she relaxed, Kura felt no fear, only warmth that emanated from her masters form.

**Cerulean City**

Menma walked into town with his hands tucked into his pockets and his steps light and cheerful, he felt a great weight off his shoulders, his team felt no true fear of what he was, his bloodlust had been satiated, and today was a good day.

Menma however was about to receive an annoying wake up from his happy trip.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, Menma turned to see.

"Spike…What are you doing here?" asked Menma in an annoyed and frosty tone, Spike growled in return, it seemed he used some fast acting medicine to heal up his jaw, that fact alone annoyed Menma even more.

"I want a rematch! Can't have my little rival traipsing around without someone to ground his ego, hmm?" asked Spike rhetorically, though Menma doubted he knew the word, the redheaded punk produced a pokeball from his jacket and tossed it up, it exploded in light revealing.

"Krookodile, I choose you!" a large red bipedal crocodile appeared, it had black markings on its back and over its eyes much like sunglasses, three fingered hands and clawed toes along with a strong looking tail.

Menma almost gagged at the thought of this fool thinking himself his rival but disregarded it, producing a Dex he read that Spike's Krookodile was a Dark and Ground type pokemon.

Nodding to himself he brought out his Snivy, Tozi. Spike glared at the little snake at it stared back with a vicious amount of hatred.

"Leaf Tornado, followed up with Vine Whip" ordered Menma, a small crowd had again gathered around the battle, several looking in astonishment at these new pokemon, to them, as the simple Kanto folk rarely heard much about their Unova neighbours.

Tozi's eyes glowed as a large plethora of leaves shot from her body, forming into a powerful whirlwind and blasting towards Krookodile, the red croc held its arms in a blocking motion only for it to be assaulted by thin and stinging vines protruding from Tozi's collar.

"Krookodile, Dig!" ordered Spike, his large red croc abandoned trying to block Tozi's painful whips and vanished underground.

"Tozi, Ingrain. Tear open the ground and find it!" said Menma, his Grass Snake complied as large roots began to burst from the ground, feeding her energy and lassoing the red croc into the air by its midsection.

"Damn it, Krookodile try and gnaw your way through the roots!" shouted Spike, the red reptile did just that and began trying to bite its way through the thick and tough roots that held it aloft in the air.

"Solarbeam" said Menma, the silence was deadening as Tozi's collar began to absorb light, her eyes taking an intensely green shade.

"Quick!" shouted Spike, but it was too late.

"Sni~" began the green snake grass type pokemon as the orb of Grass Natured energy formed she braced her form for the expulsion of the blast "Vy~!" the Solarbeam hit Krookodile right in the chest, before exploding outwards, there was a thudding noise as the smoke cleared with a flick of Menma's wrist, his minor Wind Chakra abilities coming to use finally.

But before the smoke could clear fully a large light encompassed the area when it died down, his little snake wasn't so little anymore, she now stood at around 4' tall and had a longer body, there was a slight flick of green 'hair' over her left eye and a kick up around the back of her skull. Her underbelly was a light yellow with small, thin strips of black at equal intervals horizontally.

"Servine…" she murmured, her voice now deeper and her smug smile stretched that bit more when the form of Krookodile was completely revealed.

"Don't think you've won yet!" shouted Spike, returning his red croc and tossing another ball into the air "Go, Scraggy!" a small orange creature with yellow 'pants' and a tail along with some weird hair horns appeared.

Once more Menma popped out his Dex and scanned it, a Dark Fighting type. Menma frowned before returning his newly evolved Tozi and grabbing Reaper's, tossing the ball skyward it exploded in darkness revealing his Flying Bug type pokemon, his dark exoskeleton glinting in the light of the sun.

"_Greetings, Master_" said Reaper with a tilt of the head; Menma returned the gesture before giving his order.

"Avoid until you find an opening then use Wing Attack combined with X-scissor" said the black haired Uchiha getting a nod from the bug pokemon who began weaving circles around the Scraggy, it slowly became more and more enraged and finally got a hit directly into Reaper's shoulder.

"Fire Punch!" shouted Spike with fervour flowing from his every pore on his body, Menma scowled when the punch became enflamed, harming his Reaper greatly.

"Can you still use your arm?" asked Menma, ready to return Reaper to avoid further injuries but when his proud dark coloured Scyther glared at him for even insinuating that he would need to sub out.

"_I am fine, Master._" Said Reaper shortly, before his wings and scythes glowed white and different variations of green respectively. Reaper shot forward with a deadly vengence slamming his empowered scythes into Scraggy then looping around and smacking into it again with a Wing Attack, Scraggy skidded back to Spike's feet before passing out.

The redhead sighed and returned his Scraggy before stuffing his hands into his pockets and storming off, towards the Pokemon Centre.

"Wow!" said one small boy with wonder in his eyes.

"Your pokemon are really cool!" said another, Menma assumed they were friends.

"That was amazing, your green pokemon was really pretty!" said a little girl while their parents stood off to the side and watched as Menma slowly became more and more bewildered as their children continued to praise him.

"Thank you, but I need go to the centre to heal my team" said Menma, politely as possible as he helped Reaper to the centre, as he refused to be in his ball for now.

"_Thank you…Master_" said Reaper, Menma smiled and nodded at his pokemon.

A pair of dull blue eyes watched Menma's retreating figure with curiosity, before a black hat was pulled over them and they seemingly vanished into the crowd.

Inside the centre Menma left his two pokemon in Nurse Joy's hands, he left the centre and released the rest of his team, Shiro, Courage, King all stretched out in relief, Kura sat atop his head, Menma got the feeling she would use that as her new rest spot.

"_What now, milord?_" asked King, he referred to Menma as that because of his own name, using it as a pun of sorts, which never failed to amuse Menma.

"Now we work on your next ability, King. Thunderbolt, go off with Courage and he'll help you out" Courage motioned with his paw for King to follow him and began their way off to the rivers nearby.

"Shiro take Kura to learn Flare Blitz, go with her Kura, if you learn it well enough I'll brush your coat" Kura immediately jumped onto Shiro's back at the thought of having her coat brushed she loved it when Menma did that.

"I need to stock up on Dusk Balls" muttered Menma as he went to the Pokemart, pulling out his Xtransceiver a picture of Delia appeared.

"_Hello, Menma-kun_" she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Delia-chan. I just arrived in Cerulean City, did Ash call? I've been trying to get some sort of inkling as to where he could be" asked Menma his little brother figure had been very elusive, leaving little to no tracks.

"_Ahh, Ashy is at Vermillion City, he apparently is having some trouble with Lt. Surge the leader there_" Menma twitched at that "_What's wrong?_"

"Surge is a bit unstable, in my opinion. During the old War he was in…he's a little out of it" muttered Menma, he'd learned what he could about the war, there was little to nothing information wise about it. That bothered him, that no one wanted to acknowledge the war and would rather just put it in their past.

"_I guess that would make sense, Ashy says his Raichu is really powerful_" said Delia with a sad frown, Menma shook his head.

"I'll catch up with him soon, don't worry, talk to you later Delia-chan" Delia nodded and his Xtransceiver closed down.

Walking through the Pokemart he grabbed two more cases of Dusk Balls, each having 10 balls inside, and a Fishing Rod for when he wanted a Water pokemon.

Paying for them all he collapsed the Rod and slipped it into a satchel he'd decided to start carrying around and sealed up the Dusk Balls into his wrists.

"Excuse me…" Menma looked over his shoulder to see a young man with short black hair, parted on both sides of his face, pale skin and dark grey eyes, he wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, grey slacks and dark blue sneakers.

Next to him was a blonde girl with a beanie on, a white shirt under an orange vest, and having a long white skirt, with a light green satchel over her right shoulder.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked Menma these two look about 12 so he slapped on a smile to not scare them off.

"My name is Cheren and this is my friend Bianca, we saw your battle and I was just curious as to how someone from Kanto owned a Snivy, native to Unova" Cheren immediately struck Menma as a young man with curious streak and a little blunt.

"I met a kid named Spike, he was abusive to Snivy when I battled him, so I cracked his jaw and released her, brought her with me because she was ok with me" Cheren nodded with a scowl on his face at the thought of such a horrid trainer, when he got his pokemon he would treat him or her like his own family, he promised himself this.

"Thank you for sating my curiosity…" said Cheren just realising he didn't know the older boys name, Menma smiled.

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum a pleasure to meet you both" Menma struck his hand out for them to shake Cheren did so, then Bianca who had a slight blush on her face at the handsome young man's face.

"I hope to meet you guys in the future" Cheren and Bianca nodded when their Xtransceiver got buzzed; opening them they both got a request to share with Menma, doing so they registered each other "If you even need me, just ring"

**Centre 2 hours later**

Menma clipped Tozi and Reaper's balls onto his belt, and allowed them to walk around with him, Kura and Shiro had just returned while Courage and King did so an hour before hand, it seemed King had a knack for new abilities, while Kura was still small so it was harder for her to learn such high powered attacks.

"Alright guys, time to challenge the gym here before moving on" his group nodded as he returned them all and left the centre, as he did a pair of people in…black uniforms with red R's on the chest rush past him. Menma snarled and rush after them, they where heading towards the southern gate from Cerulean to Vermillion, Menma waited for them to leave so no one would see him and pounced on the pair of them.

One was a man with short green hair and beady black eyes, the other was a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, she had a pair of purple spear head earrings.

"Hey! Get off me punk!" shouted the man his voice sounding like sandpaper on Menma's delicate ears.

"Yeah kid, knock it off!" said the woman who had a much more pleasant voice, though considering her company it wasn't saying much.

"Lets' get something straight here you Rocket scum!" roared Menma making them go stiff with fear "I'm the one in charge here, so your going to sit still while I tear out your souls and infiltrate your pathetic little organisation" Menma's eyes shifted into the Rinnegan making them pale as they thought he was just like a certain experiment.

"_Outer Path: Soul Absorption Technique!_" said Menma as his voice seemed to echo around the area, Menma placed both hands atop their heads and slowly took out their souls, Buch and Kassidy screamed in pain but their pain ended as soon as it began as they died on the spot. Menma devoured the souls and watched as several blood boiling memories passed his eyes, one in particular, in the form of an experiment.

Mewtwo…

**Elsewhere in a Test-tube**

A grey, lanky creature shivered slightly, though the shiver was not one of temperature or fear, it was a shiver that brought a foreign feeling to its body…

Hope.

**With Menma**

The long haired Uchiha kicked the bodies in disgust this organisation made him hate humanity that much more, he clicked his fingers and their bodies were buried it wouldn't do for the people of Cerulean to feel the fear of death.

He returned to the city with anger visible in his body, he marched into the Gym and walked into the pool area "I Menma Uchiha Ketchum challenge the Sensational Sisters for the Cascade Badge!" shouted the Uchiha with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Hey, hey keep it down we're here, jeeze" said a blonde woman as she and her sisters came out of another room, her name was Daisy, her sisters Lily and Violet stood beside her.

"As I said I challenge all three of you, at the same time" the girls looked shocked at the trainer before Lily looked at him in shock.

"Your last name is Ketchum" Menma nodded in annoyance "Are you Ash Ketchum's brother or something?"

Menma nodded once more before producing three poke balls "I'm not known for my patience so please, take to the stage" Menma stood in the challenger place, Lily sighed before returning into the room and hitting a few buttons on a keyboard the field shifted and became bigger to accommodate more pokemon, along with several more 'islands' popping up.

"Alright, I'm Daisy these are my sisters Lily and Violet, we accept your challenge" a man from the once more, growing crowd, offered to referee and was thanked by both sides.

"This Match will be a 3v3 with no substitutions, the match ends when all three pokemon on one side are defeated, begin!"

"Starmie I choose you!" shouted Daisy

"Dewgong!" shouted Lily

"Poliwhirl!" shouted Violet all three water pokemon appeared in a flash of light whilst Menma tossed his three Dusk Balls into the air.

"King, Tozi, Courage to battle!" his voice was positively thunderous as his pokemon appeared his giant Manectric appeared, and then his Nidoking and Servine, all looking rather intimidating.

King sparked with electricity as did Courage Tozi's eyes where aglow with Grass type energy.

"Dewgong, Aurora Beam on Tozi!" shouted Lily as the multi-coloured beam shot towards the snake, who dodged "Tozi, Double Ingrain, dry up this pool!" Tozi released several vines and roots that began to snake across the water, lowering its levels and creating paths for her own team mates.

"Poliwhirl Mega Punch on King!" King blocked the punch with his own before releasing a large torrent of electricity at the pokemon, and knocking it away with his "Iron Tail!" shouted Menma and the glowing tail hit the pokemon out of the arena and made it faint.

"Courage, Volt Tackle on Starmie!"

"Starmie Rapid Spin to avoid it, and then use Hydro Pump!" shouted Daisy in shock at the sight of such powerful pokemon for a new trainer.

"Tozi, Vine Whip to restrain Starmie, the release them to avoid damage to yourself" ordered Menma as her vines shot from her collar and wrapped around the spinning Starmie, Tozi winced in slight pain as it tried to continue it spins but was stopped, Menma cursed himself for being so inconsiderate.

Courage's body was engulfed in electricity "_Tozi release it, I'm going in!_" shouted Courage to his team mate, her vines loosened as he got closer and at the last moment released the star pokemon fully.

Courage collided with Starmie and sent it into a wall "King, Thunderbolt on Dewgong, I doubt it can move well at the moment" King sparked with electricity once more and roared out.

"_Thunderbolt~!_" he shouted as the electricity arced from his body and collided with Dewgong the pokemon spasming before falling down with swirly eyes, unconscious.

The crowd was still as Menma released a pair of Potion Dispensers into the air, healing the wounded pokemon to stable conditions "Well done, everyone" said Menma with a smile on his face as he stepped from his place, a pair of people seemingly appeared before him, one was a woman with a microphone and the other was a man with a camera.

"Hello, my name is Sadie I'm a reporter for Kanto Up and Coming, it's a show about new trainers who pique our interest, mind if I take a few statements?" asked Sadie with a smile, Menma smirked and sighed.

"Just let me get my badge and I'll answer a few things" Sadie nodded happily while her Cameraman smiled, he always enjoyed seeing new trainers.

"Thank you for the battle, Sensational Sisters." Thanked Menma, Daisy nodded hesitantly while tossing him his badge, Menma placed the badge into his case and, because he was feeling cheeky placed a kiss on each of the ladies hands, making them blush slightly, much to the crowds' amusement.

"Now what would you like to know" asked Menma, as he walked back to Sadie.

"First what would your name be, along with a small snippet of your life, please" asked Sadie, Menma nodded, he was going to be on television in the future anyway, with his ideal path set out for how he would hopefully change things, ridding Server of the organisations for one.

"My name is Menma Uchiha Ketchum, a when I was a baby my mother, Delia, found me in the woods with an Electrike pup, that was Courage. She took me in along with Prof. Oak, and raised me in Pallet Town, I grew up around pokemon my whole life, learning from them, training with them, until I was 8 courage had been the only constant pokemon in my life, then I found Shiro my now Arcanine, then Growlithe, her pack was traveling through and I promised one who wanted to, a close family and power" Menma took a small breath as he let Shiro and Courage from their Dusk Balls, the white and blue Arcanine stunning several into shock, her fur seeming to twinkle whenever she was released from her portable home.

"Shiro agreed, given that because of her unique colouration other packs of various pokemon targeted her own" Sadie took note of something Menma said when he finished up.

"You can understand pokemon speech?" asked Sadie, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Yes I can, I learnt it from Courage during my early years and just understand them now, it's a wonderful gift and I cherish it and my team every day, now I apologize for cutting this interview on you, but I must catch up to my brother to check up on him" said Menma, Sadie nodded and the Cameraman waved him off, he left the Gym and Cerulean with a great leap, while he was drifting through the air, he felt a cold presence to the west of him, turning he saw a black and icy blue figure rocketing towards him at great speeds, Menma braced for impact and was hit by an extremely hard head, at the last second he released into his Second Form and the bone like armour shielded him from a majority of the damage but he was knocked out and taken to who knows where.

**End of Chapter.**

**Oh, who knows? If you can guess what hit Menma I'll let you choose a pokemon and nickname of said pokemon for him to catch.**

**Read, review, enjoy.**

_Raxychaz~_


	4. Chapter of Cold, Training and Scotts

**I would just like to thank my reviewers, it mean a lot to hear people giving praise to my writings, and I hope I can continue to give you good reading material.**

**Menma's current team**

**Courage lvl 70. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.  
Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb**

**Shiro Lvl 70. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.  
Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire**

**Kura Lvl 28. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.  
Passive: Illusion**

**Tozi Lvl 30. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.  
Passive Ability: Overgrow**

**Reaper Lvl 27. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head.  
Abilities: Technician**

**King Lvl 35. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt.  
Passive Ability: Rivalry**

**Yuki Lvl ?: Known Moves: ?, ?, ?, ?  
Passive Abilities:?**

**Story Start!**

Menma awoke with a groan, his whole body felt cold, his muscles were stiff but he was Menma motherfucking Uchiha and he wasn't going to just lie around while someone, or something, tried to knock him out.

Opening his eyes he was confronted with a face, he had to blink a few times it was the face of "Articuno…" said Menma his eyes where wide as wide could get without them popping from his very skull.

Articuno was a tall, icy blue bird with a short, orange beak, a ruffled breast of lighter shaded blue and long, strong looking wings, its tail, was what appeared to be a trail of blue silk that flowed beautifully, in an unfelt wind. But this Articuno was different, it had black tiger stripes along the back of it that seemed to shift and twist whenever the legendary bird moved.

The big blue bird stared at him curiously, her just now noticed that its eyes where a bright vermillion in colour, how ironic since he was trying to get there, now he was…wherever here was.

"_Greetings….I would say human but the very feeling you give off is anything but.._." this voice was deep and powerful, Menma looked to the side to see another Articuno though this one was without the extra colourations and instead stood with a much more prideful stance.

"What can I do for you…Articuno-san?" asked Menma, standing up and watching the bird next to him, it stood at around shoulder height, he released his Second Form and returned to his original form, his poke balls all releasing his team at once, who looked ready to flip shit.

"_Menma-kun, what happened!_" shouted Shiro as she checked him over for any possible wounds, like a doting mother, or in this case, overprotective sister, Courage was almost hyperventilating in worry while King was crushing Menma's ribs in a hug, Servine and Kura latched onto his legs.

"_Whenever you're ready, I wish to make a request of you, strange one._" Said the bigger Articuno Menma peeled his team off of him and placated them, though Kura latched onto his head Menma did not shoo her as it was quite comfortable, like having a living hat.

"What is it that you need me for, Articuno-san. I doubt you would take anybody for something minor" said Menma in his business voice.

"_Correct, I require you to take this youngling here, she if off a cross between an Arcanine and another member of my flock, how this happened. None of us are really sure. But the others are restless with her presence, for her own safety I have been trying to find a suitable home for her, you are not human and as such I hope you would not abuse the gift I am giving you_" Menma looked in shock at the young bird next to him who held her head down in shame, Menma smile and placed a hand on her head, she looked up and he just kept that smile on, hoping to make her feel better.

"I will take her into my care, there is no doubt about this" suddenly KI flooded the cave "Refer to her as an object like a 'gift' once more though, and I'll make sure not even Arceus can resurrect you" the older gave a struggled nod as Menma revealed a black and red ball, with a golden button, a Luxury Ball.

"Welcome to the team, Yuki-chan" said Menma with a smile tapping the ball on her head, she was sucked in and it pinged with no struggle.

"_Thank you…_"

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum"

"_Thank you, Menma-san. I appreciate your course of action, and the readiness to defend her. Now I must return to my flock, and you back to your 'Vermillion City'_" Articuno spread its wings wide and a blast of cold air blast Menma and his team, which he quickly returned, from the cave, Menma closed his eyes and drifted to a forced sleep.

**Hours later, Vermillion City docks.**

Menma's body washed up against the shoreline, "Hey kid are you alright?" asked a gruff voice, Menma blinked the in attempts to clear his vision, he saw a burly sailor man with an anchor tattoo as he hauled the boy from the water.

"Ugh, yeah. Articuno thought I would be funny to send me flying, I'll have to get him back for that" mumbled Menma, the sailor laughed loudly and clapped him on the back.

"I think you've been out here too long kid, Articuno is only a legend, get over to the centre and relax a bit, Arceus knows you'll need it" Menma waved the man off as he left towards the Centre, checking himself over the Luxury Ball was still on his belt so he didn't hallucinate it, oh well.

"Nii-san?!" shouted a voice in confusion, Menma turned with a smirk, he knew that voice all too well.

"Ashy-boy, how you doin' kid?" asked Menma, getting an annoyed tick from the boy, before he rushed into a hug with the teen who pat his head.

"Ash, who's that?" asked a redhead with a short yellow shirt, red suspenders attached to blue short and a bag on her back, this was Misty of Cerulean.

"Haven't you guys watched the news while we've been here? That's Ash's older brother Menma, he defeated the Sensational Sister in a 3v3 match without even taking any damage!" shouted Brock, he was pretty much a younger looking flint with an orange shirt under a green vest, pale brown coloured jeans and green sneakers, over his shoulders was a camping bag filled with…Arceus knows what.

"What!?" shouted Misty.

"Wow, really Nii-san?" Menma nodded at his little brothers question and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"So Delia-chan has told me that you've had some trouble with ol' Surgey?" asked Menma getting a sad nod from Ash, "Pika! Pi!" shouted a small voice from his feet; it was a Pikachu, its cheeks sparking slightly.

"Ahh, hello little guy. I'm Menma Ash's older brother" Pikachu shook the hand that was offered to it.

"Yeah, Lt. Surge's Raichu is just so strong"

"Well where is your Ground Type pokemon? You do know that Ground negates Electricity right?" Ash stared at his brother for a moment before smacking his forehead with his hand and groaning "Ash, c'mon kid I taught you better than this. Don't tell me you've been using Pikachu for every battle?" another groan. Menma sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, we're going to catch you a Geodude, and I'm not letting you near that gym till it's a Golem!" shouted Menma dragging a protesting Ash off towards the local caves.

"Wow…" said Misty.

"C'mon, I gotta see how Menma can think that's possible in a short amount of time!" shouted Brock, eager to find out the older Ketchum's secrets in raising pokemon so he could try and do so just as well.

**Diglet cave**

A loud whistle drew the attention of several pokemon, a pair of Diglet and a Dugtrio appeared from the ground as Menma knelt down to their level "Hey guys, I was wondering if there are any Geodude or even Graveler in this cave? If there are they have an opportunity to become a Golem" the Dugtrio looked at the two Diglet before nodding and disappearing under-ground.

"_Kaa-san will be right back with Jiji_" Menma nodded and relayed the message "Their mother will be back with your new teammate Ash"

"You can talk to pokemon?" asked Misty, mystified by the older Ketchum. Menma nodded with a lady-killer smile, making her blush deeply.

"Wow, that's amazing. How long have you been able to?" asked Brock while Ash was the one to answer as Menma's attention was drawn to the loud footsteps heading there way.

"Nii-san has always been able to talk to pokemon, Kaa-san found him in the woods when he was little, with an Electrike, and he's apparently taught Nii-san how to speak pokemon" supplied Ash, Menma readied King's Dusk Ball as the Graveler appeared around the corner.

"_So you're the little lad that's offered me a chance to evolve, eh? You don't look like much_" said the Graveler in a Scottish accent of all things, Menma smirked and jabbed a thumb towards his brother.

"Not I, I'll be helping my brother here train you to your peak so you can evolve though" Graveler chuckled and nodded.

"_Then kindly do me the honour of battling with your pokemon so I can gauge the worthiness of this training_" Menma nodded.

"King, to battle!" the Nidoking appeared with a ferocious roar, Graveler grinned widely at the sight of the strong looking pokemon.

"King, Brick Break!" King shot forward, Graveler rolled into a ball and shot towards King who jumped over the rolling ball, and smacked it with a powerful hammer punch to the cranium, King landed with a slide back into a fighting stance.

"Graveler I'll warn you now, King is not to be underestimated just because of his Poison type" Graveler chuckled but said nothing as it blasted several rocks at King, the reptilian smashed every rock with several punches.

"Another Brick Break!" shouted Menma; the humans looked stunned to see such strong pokemon in battle, especially from a new-ish trainer, but then again from what Brock said he was not to be underestimated.

"_Come on lad, show me what you've got!_" shouted Graveler stomping a foot onto the ground and creating a Magnitude 8, just before he could get hit King leapt into the air, with his tail smacking against the ground to help with altitude and everything seemed to slow down as he once more executed a Brick Break onto Graveler's head.

The rock pokemon fell back unconscious, "Alright Ash, do it" said Menma, returning King with a smile.

"GO!" shouted Ash, twisting his hat around and tossing a "Poke Ball!" the red and white ball collided with Graveler and absorbed it into itself, it clicked without a struggle, "Alright, I caught a Graveler!" shouted Ash in happiness.

"Yes, and now you have to earn his respect, so for the next two days you and me will be inside this cave with nothing but your new pokemon, King and me. Brock, Misty and Pikachu please take this time to relax because Ash will need this training more than anything" Pikachu looked a little put off that he wasn't allowed to train with his trainer but a reassuring look from Ash convinced him to, albeit grudgingly, leave with Brock and Misty.

**2 Days later**

"Alright, I want another 50 push ups, no breaks, no complaining, Graveler, you will be sparring with King again!" roared Menma, the various Diglet and Dugtrio were enjoying the torturous training Menma was putting the young Ketchum and his new team mate through.

"Yes Sir!" Ash had taken to this training quite well, every time he felt tired Menma would pump a jolt of Chakra through his body, he'd found Ash having a large reserve of Aura, which worked similarly to chakra but was a little less dense, so he'd been getting the young Ketchum to let it flow into his muscles to help them grow faster.

King was putting Graveler through the ringer, with an endless flurry of Brick Break's and ferocious coordination between tail swings and punches, Graveler had no tail but had four arms so he'd been getting the big rock to use the extra two during grappling lessons.

Ash had become privy to the information that Menma possessed an Articuno, Yuki. But was sworn to secrecy "10 more!" roared Menma as a glowing light filled the cave when it died down there was a Golem standing in the place of Graveler, he flexed his arms out and growled in approval.

"_Oh this I can enjoy! C'mon Lad, let's go kick the crap out of the Surge-boyo!_" said Golem, picking Ash up by his waist and tossing the smaller Ketchum over his shoulder, walking out of Diglet cave and towards Vermilion Gym.

"_We did well with those two, Milord_" said King with a grin, Menma nodded and gestured for him to follow, the pair ran ahead of Golem to the centre, and called for Misty, Brock and Pikachu to hurry over to the gym.

**Vermillion Gym**

Menma watched as Surge almost popped a lung with the orders he gave Raichu, though all were ineffective against Ash's new Golem, who kept laughing the entire fight whenever Raichu tried to use an electric attack against him.

"Alright Golem, use Magnitude, full power!" said Ash, Pikachu was safely back on his shoulder once more as Golem released a powerful Ground attack, slamming both legs onto the ground releasing a ridiculously powerful Magnitude 9, it shook all through Raichu's body before it passed out.

"Damn, alright Baby here's your badge" muttered Surge as he tossed the Thunder Badge; it was an 8 pointed gold star with an orange hexagon inside, Ash shouted out in victory.

"Alright, I got the Thunder Badge! Great job Golem!" Golem grinned at the praise and crushed his trainer in a hug.

Menma walked to the stage, and congratulated his little brother "Surge!" he shouted getting the big man's attention, "Heal up your Raichu, or get another pokemon ready, I'm your next opponent" Surge grinned, he'd heard about this kid through the TV, how he kicked the crap out of the Sensational Sisters.

"Not a problem, kiddo. I'll go grab some of my other team mates, wait here" Surge disappeared into the back room.

"Great job Ash!" said Brock with a wide smile Misty nodded in agreement while Pikachu cheered.

Surge re-emerged from the room with three Poke Ball's in hand, "Alright, kiddo. 3v3 just like those water girlies" Menma nodded and stood ready.

"Magneton! Electrode! Electabuzz!" shouted Surge as the three pokemon came to the field, Menma smirked.

"King, Shiro, Kura! To battle!" shouted Menma as his Nidoking, Arcanine and Zorua came to the stage, Surge resisted the urge to flee at the sight of the large Arcanine as it glimmered during it release.

"Begin!" shouted the ref from the side.

"Electabuzz, ThunderPunch on Kura. Electrode Screech, Magneton use Thunderbolt on Shiro!" barked Surge as his pokemon did so, Menma smirked.

"Kura get on Shiro's back, use Flamethrower on her, Shiro use Fire Blast on Magneton! King use Earthquake!" Kura did as she was told and powered up Shiro with her Flamethrower, Shiro's Fire Blast soared towards Magneton who was too slow to avoid it and the fire exploded outwards, scorching Electrode, the Poke Ball looking pokemon exploded shaking the ground, which was increased ten-fold as King's Earthquake rocked the whole stadium.

Kura shot a powerful Shadow Ball directly at Electabuzz, making it fall back and skid into the other two, the ball then exploded, finished them all off.

Menma was about to recall his team when his little fox was encompassed by a great light '_Finally_' thought Menma with a smile as he watched her form shift to that of a Zoroark.

Her hair was now long, red and spikey with black tips falling to her ankles, it was held by a green coloured band. A black ruff of fur on her upper body pointed at the shoulders from which her arms extended out into three clawed paws, her upper arm was a little thinner than the lower but still all streamlined well, her legs where strong looking and had three more clawed digits as her toes.

Surge was powerless to do anything while his team was torn apart in one well-coordinated attack, it actually made him smile at the sight of such a strong kid, his pokemon fainted, there was no doubt from the start he would lose.

"Return all of ya" said Surge as he returned all of his pokemon and tossed Menma the Thunder Badge "Nice job Kiddo, I'll keep an eye out for ya" said Surge and lo and behold who would appear the second Menma left the Gym but none other than Sadie and her Cameraman.

"Sup, Sadie. You wouldn't be following me would you?" the reported merely chuckled sheepishly while the Cameraman laughed boisterously.

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum, you've just defeated your third Gym, how do you feel?" Kura was on his back, instead of his head like usual since she was too big for it now, while Shiro had returned herself to her Dusk Ball, King yawned. Tired from all the extra training his Master got him to do.

"I feel good, Kura evolved and Surge took the defeat well, I hope all of my badges go this smoothly" admitted Menma with a smile, Kura grinned over his shoulder at the Cameraman who waved in return.

"Any idea where you're heading next?" asked Sadie, curious as ever.

"I figured I'd head over to Lavender Town, it's famous for Ghost Pokemon and I'd love to add a Gengar to my team, and then maybe circle back to Celedon to match up with Sabrina on the way through Saffron City, and besides I heard Team Rocket set up shop in Silph Co. I plan to…remove, the incursion" Sadie's eyes widened and his little brothers jaw dropped.

"Yes, I just called out Team Rocket. DO your best Giovanni, because I know where you live" Menma glared into the camera, on the other end of the live feed there were several reactions.

**Island**

A man in an expensive looking black suit smirked, his short brown hair revealed in an afternoons light "Oh, please do come knocking young man. You interest me so much" said Giovanni, unknowingly annoying a lanky creature with his thoughts.

'_Please…help…me…_' thought the lanky creature.

**Pallet Town**

"Oh that boy never knew how to stay out of trouble…" mumbled Oak as he sat down, trying to stem the oncoming migraine this boy always managed to give him, Delia was almost flipping tables in distress as Mr Mime tried to calm her down.

**With Menma**

'_Please….help…me_' came a voice that entered Menma's mind, his head turned in the direction of the source…Cinnabar Island. Menma scowled as he quickly rushed off "Good luck on your journey Ash; I'll see you when I see you, Yuki. Go!" he shouted and released his Articuno making several gasp or pass out in shock when he jumped on her back and began speeding towards Cinnabar Island.

**Next time! Menma rescues the mysterious voice that called for help! Along with collecting some early action. **

**The Battle during Silph Co. will essentially be a retelling of Pokemon Fire red and Leaf green. So be prepared for that, though there will be no battles, and instead a better surprise.**

**Farewell for now my loyal lovers of Death and Pokemon, as long as they aren't blood well related. Poke-death is so not ok.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter Shit's gettin' intense!

**Menma's current team**

**Courage lvl 70. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.  
Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb**

**Shiro Lvl 70. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.  
Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire**

**Kura Lvl 30. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.  
Passive: Illusion**

**Tozi Lvl 30. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.  
Passive Ability: Overgrow**

**Reaper Lvl 27. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head.  
Abilities: Technician**

**King Lvl 36. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt.  
Passive Ability: Rivalry**

**Yuki Lvl 45: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.  
Passive Abilities: Pressure**

**Let me just say this. I fucking love you guys. Seriously, chapter four shot up so many reviews it literally made me crack a grin all morning, thank you for the excellent start to a Monday.**

**Start**

**Cinnabar Island**

**Help is on the way-Rise Against.**

Menma roared out, a terrifying sound the shook the very waves around Yuki, as she blasted through the air it left large breaking waves at each side, small chunks of ice formed into the water '_I'm coming, Mewtwo…_' muttered Menma, mentally his face morphing from its usual state to that of his Second Form, with Cinnabar Island in view, and more importantly the Manor his rage started to manifest.

"_Return, Yuki_" he mumbled, a red beam shot from under his armour and sucked her in, Menma's speed increased to a higher extent as a large back drop of water flew behind each leaping stride he took, "_Please…come…soon…_" pleaded a voice, Menma gave no response and instead increased his speed more.

With one great leap, Menma shot into the air, the waters of the ocean rising to meet his feet as he used it as a further propulsion to take to the skies, slapping his hands together Menma gathered his Chakra and created a small Gravity well, as he crashed through the top of the Manor going through several floors, he released it "_Chibaku…Tensei_" several Rocket Grunt's immediately sent their pokemon at the strange looking creature that had invaded their labs, many Golbat's, Raticate's and Muk's surrounded Menma, but they could do little as the very floor around them began tearing itself apart and began forming into a large sphere in the centre of the room.

'_Where are you?_' questioned Menma, thinking as loud as he could without actually speaking, he felt a small spike of energy to the lower floors and with a Hollow armour clad fist, began smashing his way through the floors until he reached what appeared to be a basement.

"What on earth!?" shouted a spikey haired scientist with a moustache, he saw the hateful glowing eyes of Menma the pierced the dust he'd created on the way through the floors "Arceus save us all…" muttered the man as he tried to back away.

"_Basho Tennin!_" shouted The Vengeful Panther the man felt a powerful chocking sensation come over him as he was dragged towards the mysterious armoured, Man-Animal.

"_Chakra Rod Rain!_" roared Menma as several white blobs came off his body and formed into Chakra Rods, before they began impaling everyone that wasn't him or the coveted test tube Menma closed his eyes and waited as all the Chakra rods formed back into blobs of white, and sunk back into his armour.

He walked towards the tank, touching the glass lightly it began to fall away, into grains of sand, the water remained as though there never was a tube, until it slowly began to fall apart, and drift onto the floor, the lanky creature, with a long purple tail that had a round end, opened its eyes finally to greet its saviour.

Mewtwo fell forward but Menma caught him "_Easy, you will be physically weak for a few days…your body will need time to get used to be outside of the tank_" Mewtwo barely managed a nod, but a small smile grew on his face at the familiar voice.

'_Thank…you._' Whispered Mewtwo into Menma's mind, before collapsing asleep in the Hollows arms, Menma closed his eyes, his fatherly instincts crying out at him, to help this boy, this wounded child Menma let a part of his armour break apart and reveal a seal on his wrist, the seal glowed and out came another Luxury Ball, Menma tapped it on Mewtwo's head, with the use of his tail and watched as the lanky creature was sucked inside.

Menma was still for a moment; releasing several clones to scour the entire manor for useful information he left towards the Centre.

**Two hours later…**

Menma sat with his face in his hands, tapping his right foot impatiently as he continued to fantasize about butchering Giovanni in horrifyingly disgusting ways, a pink hand pat his head, and he peaked through his fingers to see a smiling Chansey, her nurse had atop her head and an apron over her front.

"_Your Pokemon are ready, Mr. Menma_" she chirped happily, Menma smiled as he stood, walking over to the tray another Chansey was walking out, the two Luxury Balls sitting ahead of the Dusk that he slowly clipped onto his waist, he left the centre in silence, the Chansey duo watching him leave.

"Everyone" said Menma as he stood along the shoreline, his whole team where released from their confinements, he caught a slightly woozy looking Mewtwo "Easy" he said, in an unusually gentle tone.

Everyone on his team where curious at the sight of the new member "Everyone, this is Mewtwo. He was an…experiment of Team Rocket as they tried to clone Mew. I expect you all to treat him like the family he is" said Menma, getting nods from them all.

"We have, in order. Courage, Shiro, Kura, Reaper, King, Tozi and Yuki" Menma pointed at each of the pokemon as they gave a small greeting, Mewtwo nodded in return, not really sure what to say or do, he found Kura in his face for a moment, she seemed to be examining him, he was a little uncomfortable but the reassuring look from Menma stopped him from reacting in any negative way.

"…_Yes?_" he asked hesitantly, he wasn't even sure if she could hear his psychic voice since she was abviously a dark type and with the conflicts in types…well he knew little about the outside world but that was something he managed to steal from the minds of his…creators.

"_I was just curious, are your legs numb? If they are I know this really great berry that can put a kick in you._" Asked Kura, with a smile, Mewtwo was silently shocked, she'd just met him and was so ready to assist him.

"…_Yes, actually it has been rather hard to move my lower body. Any assistance would be much appreciated, Kura-san._" Said Mewtwo bowing his head in thanks, Kura's smile widened when she suddenly had a yellow and green spotted berry in her hand, seemingly from nowhere, she offered it to Mewtwo, who took it and slowly began chewing it, enjoying the sour and slightly spicy taste it gave.

"What berry is that? Looks like some weird cross between a Lum and Sitrus berry" Kura tapped her nose at Menma's question, he rolled his eyes that was her way of saying 'My secret, you'll have to find out yourself' honestly since her evolution she became a lot more bold and cheeky.

"_That…was wonderful. Menma-san may I please try and stand?_" Menma smiled at Mewtwo and slowly let him go, though he was ready to assist should he start to fall again, Mewtwo held out both of his arms to steady himself, his tail moving slightly as several cracking noises were made, he began flexing and relaxing several unused muscles before releasing a sigh of relief.

Everyone watched as Mewtwo closed his eyes and listened to the crashing waves, the salty air on his skin and the sand under his feet.

"_This is real? If it isn't I don't wish for you to tell me_." Menma smiled sadly at Mewtwo's words, placing a hand on his shoulder, the slightly shorter creature looked up.

"This is real, Mewtwo. More real than anything ever could be. I have a question though; do you want to use the name Mewtwo? Or would you like to use another?" asked Menma curiously, Mewtwo closed his eyes once more.

"_Please refer to me as…Apocalypse._" Menma sweat dropped at the over-the-top name but couldn't see any room to disagree; he could feel Mewtwo-Now Apocalypse had a large amount of power rolling from his form.

"_Kinda intense, aint he?_" said Courage with a chuckle, Shiro nodded at her friends words, but Apocalypse seemed to be worthy of his name, in terms of his visible power.

"Well, I think it's time we start practicing for Blaine, I want Kura to start practicing Shadow Ball with Apocalypse, Shiro and Courage, break in King to the higher ranking fights, Reaper I want you to…take a close look at this baby" Menma smirked while he pulled out a circular metal item, Reaper's eyes shot wide at the sight of the….

"_M-metal coat?! Finally!_" shouted the Scyther as he grasped the item, immediately a large light surrounded his form, when it died down instead of the Scyther stood a Scizor. The scythes on his arms turned to powerful looking pincers, each having lilac coloured swirls, like eyes, his black exoskeleton darkened a few tones, his wings now appeared from thin protrusions on his back, the colour of blood.

"_Finally!" _shouted Reaper with excitement palpable in his tone, his whole body shimmered as the light hit it, holding his arms in a cross with the pincers pointing at the ocean, the pincers opened and orbs of light gathered in them.

"Reaper…" questioned Menma, not sure what his team mate was doing until a loud cry of '_Hyper Beam!'_ sounded from him, Menma was blown away with how powerful the blast was, figuratively, the extreme jump in power shocked him.

"You. Me. Sparring" Reaper nodded while Menma unsealed Kubi, blowing the dust off the old blade that he felt, he had abandoned for a long time due to using Pantera so much. Reaper's eyes glinted at the sight of the sword, if he could, he would grin.

"_You have a very unorthodox approach to training your pokemon than I have read from the scientists_" commented Apocalypse, Menma shrugged.

"Creatures of war flock together. It's in everything's nature to fight, pokemon are no different, if I can stand on an equal field to them, I'll be that much better than every pathetic fool that tries to control them, instead of stand in equality with them" said Menma, he was silent for a moment before nodding, gesturing for his team to go about their tasks, in one days' time they would challenge Blaine and he would then work back to the other Gyms he'd missed.

**One day later**

"Again!" roared Menma as Reaper shot towards him, pincers open, one in a hammering motion and the other striking, Menma blocked the strike and sidestepped the hammer blow, twisting he used the flat of his blade to make Reaper slide backwards, with a ferocious strike.

"_I'm getting stronger, Master._" Commented Reaper, Menma nodded at his team mates proclamation, in just one day he'd managed to get Reaper adjusted quite well to his new form, he'd started using Bullet Punch, along with demanding to wear a 'Awe inspiring' coat just like his Master.

Menma chuckled at the black creatures request but he did so anyway, breaking out one of his old coats and adjusting it to Reaper's size, now donned in a black duster Reaper looked quite badass.

Apocalypse stated he felt rather strange without something to cover him, Menma could understand since he had a weird…crotch tail, which could easily be mistaken for genitals. So to fix this Menma once more dove into his stash of clothes and provided Apocalypse with a white and purple robe, fitting it to his size just like he did with Reaper.

"_Shadow Ball!_" came two voices, Apocalypse and Kura shooting the black orbs into the ocean, he had to ask himself if his team was pissing off the local sea life but then he realised something.

He didn't give a shit.

Honestly there really wasn't much room _too_ care when it came to his team's extracurricular activities, they had to get strong and he didn't give a toss how or where they did it.

"_Can we go fight in the gym already?_" asked King, he'd been getting sick of being bashed around by the two stronger pokemon, sure he managed to avoid a lot of Courage's lightning attacks because of his Ground Sub-type, but Shiro had no lee-way.

"_I would like to test myself against these, Gym Leaders_" agreed Apocalypse, getting nods from the rest.

"Fine, fine. Anyone need to go to the Centre to rest?" Yuki was the only one to nod, since she was still quite young, Menma returned her and the others but sent a clone with Yuki's ball over to the Centre, while he went towards the Gym.

**Cinnabar Gym.**

Menma walked in and saw large torrents of Lava, with only a few islands available to stand on, he was idly shocked, this deranged man was giving pokemon the possible chance to fall to their death, by…burning to death. He was going to knock this old man out of his fucking gym.

"Who's there? Oh a challenger, well it's about damn time! C'mon kid, I'm bored" a ref appeared from seemingly nowhere while Menma took to the challengers place, Blaine grinned and adjusted his sunglasses, the old man had wrinkled skin, an ash coloured moustache and a white coat on.

Menma held out his hand and into it appeared King's Dusk Ball, but before he tossed it Menma performed many one hand seals, Blaine looked confused "What are ya doin' kid?"

"This, _Water Style: Water Fang Bullet_" said Menma, spitting out several bullets of water and watching satisfied as they made contact with the lava, hardening it to an acceptable level creating safe, non-pokemon melting ground.

"What on earth!?" shouted Blaine, in both annoyance and shock.

"I'm not gonna melt my pokemon, you dick" spat Menma, tossing the ball into the air. "King, go to battle!" shouted Menma the customary explosion of darkness encompassed the area and the purple reptilian was released onto the now safe-ish arena.

"Magmar go!"

One cannot describe the strange looking creature that is Magmar, so for the sake of shattering the forth wall "Go and look it up on Google…" mumbled Menma, King flexed his arms and got into a fighting stance.

"Magmar, Fire Blast!" shouted Blaine, Magmar created a body of fire and flew towards King, King was a little thrown by the strange tactic and slowly walked out of the way, Magmar was not even close to anything in speed that he'd battled so this was just sad to watch.

Blaine looked shocked at the sight of the purple reptilian just _walking_ out of the way of his Magmar "King, this…just use Earthquake, Brick Break combo. It's sad to watch" King couldn't help but agree as he flashed forward and smacked the ground with his tail, causing a small tremor that threw Magmar's balance, before hammer punching the Fire type into the ground and landing with a stomp, increasing the tremor and forcing Magmar into unconsciousness.

"What's next?" asked Menma King walking back to his side, Blaine scowled in anger before returning Magmar, only to tossed Menma a badge, the Volcano Badge it was a small red flame with three crests and a pink diamond in the centre, Menma looked at Blaine quizzically but the old man already went back into his room.

King looked so confused Menma had to guide the poor guy out as he continued to question reality itself "It's alright King, he's an idiot" said Menma, consoling his befuddled pokemon.

"_But…he…I…Magmar…one pokemon…_" mumbled King, Menma sighed and pat the purple reptilians head, before returning him to his ball "That just makes me sad" he said with a shake of his head.

Menma walked back onto the beach as his clone tossed his Yuki's Luxury Ball, he caught it and clipped it back onto his waist, just sitting at the shoreline, a sand chair created so he could just sit and clear his thoughts.

First he had to get back on his original path, heading to Lavender Town, even though he had Kura to fix up Sabrina's Psychic pokemon it was always good to have back up, and he needed another evil-ish pokemon to balance out the happiness to anger levels in his team, because it was currently leaning a bit towards the former and a pokemon of pure evil never went astray, besides he had to get back into contact with Simon.

Simon was his contact that he found a few days prior to leaving on his journey, Simon was a guy that made his business on evolving pokemon that required them to exchange hands, he worked typically with Ghost and Psychic pokemon like Haunter-Gengar and Kadabra-Alakazam, but also did others like Machoke-Machamp and Graveler-Golem.

While on that topic Menma speculated about how Ash's Golem evolved without exchanging hands and put it to the fact the really he's the one that gave it to Ash, he fought it and weakened it so _technically_ for a split moment it was his, Ash caught it into a Poke Ball after that had happened and thus Graveler evolved into Golem.

That or there was just such a build-up of unused power from sparring with King so much that it did so naturally, like it was still wild.

"_Calling…Simon…_" beeped his Xtransceiver, a redhead with blue eyes, wearing primarily black clothing with a red trim appeared, next to him was a Haunter that was chasing a Kadabra around a small shop.

"_Hello, Menma. Good to finally speak to you, face to face…essentially. What can I do for you?_" asked the redhead politely, Simon seemed to be a pretty decent guy from the few emails they had exchanged; Menma just hadn't really had time to sit down and call the guy until now.

"Hey Simon. Just letting you know in a few days I'll be sending you a Haunter to get a Gengar for my team, if you could please send a Spell Tag with it" Simon nodded and tapped a few keys on a calculator he sat next to him.

"_That comes to around 5000P, not a problem?_" Menma shook his head getting a smile from the redhead "_Good, then I'll see you when I see you, bye_" and with that the call ended, Menma closed his eyes before vanishing into a burst of static, back to Cerulean city.

**Cerulean City streets**

Appearing Menma took the route famed for its Rock and Ground type pokemon and was going to loop around to Lavender Town through the Dark Cave route, because it was very dark inside said cave, most people needed a pokemon that knew the move Flash, but Menma being amazing as he is, had no need and because of his devouring of Nibi had perfect vision at night and in dark places.

**Random Encounter!**

"You there!" shouted a loud voice, Menma turned to see a man with a bushy beard and a bandana, Menma looked at the man in confusion as the man thrust a Poke Ball forward, Menma lost a few shades of colour when he noticed the man was in nothing but a sumo diaper.

That seemed to be a few sizes too big for him.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"FINE! JUST PUT SOME PANTS ON!" screamed Menma as he threw a pair of jeans at the man, grumbling the man went behind a boulder, all the while glaring at the black haired man, Menma shook his head as a chill went down his spine.

"Makuhita, I choose you!" shouted the man as a tubby pokemon appeared it was predominately yellow with two red circles on its cheeks, small slits for eyes and what appeared to be a knot atop its head, it hands looked like black gloves, Menma recognised this as the pre-evolution of Hariyama.

"Maku!" shouted the Makuhita enthusiastically, as it took a stance, Menma shook his head.

"Reaper" the black Scizor appeared, without being given orders, smashed right into the Fighting Type with Bullet Punch, launching several powerful and extremely fast jabs with his pincers, the Makuhita was swaying from side to side, delirious from the confusion created by his opponents speed and power.

"Makuhita! Use Cross Chop!" shouted the creepy man, holding his arms in an X position while making a random 'Hya!' sound.

Menma sighed as he watched Reaper beat the tar out of the Fighting type, he idly noticed the faint outline of blue around his team mate's pincers, not unlike his old worlds Chakra, or this worlds Aura. It was strange because he'd only just starting siphoning off his Chakra into his black Scizor, due to him not wanting to have his pokemon painful mutations or deformities during evolution, he'd hate himself for causing them pain.

Digression, Menma was interested with how quickly it appeared that Reaper took to his energy "_Master…hello..?_" A black pincer was waving back and forth in his vision; Menma blinked and looked at his mildly annoyed Scizor who had one pincer on his hip and the other now tapping his forehead. Menma smirked when small sparks left whenever Reaper's claw made contact with his head.

"Return, smartass" mumbled Menma as he continued on his way, the creepy man throwing off his pants and chasing after Menma for 'Righteous Vengence' Menma let out a very unmanly scream and vanished into a burst of static to avoid the ravenous pervert.

**Lavender Town, entrance. Exit of Dark Cave.**

Menma found nothing of great interest inside Dark Cave, he came across several Onyx's and other such creatures but nothing noteworthy, something that did draw his attention though was the wails of a creature.

He could hear it carry on the winds, his ears shifted from their human form to a much more elven shape, with small tufts of fur behind them as he listened intently for the sound to begin anew.

His waiting lasted only a few moments as it began again, Menma originally assumed this was a Cubone, as it typical of the wild ones, when their Mother births them, they hatch to her dead form, crying for months on end over the mother they would never know. Tragic really if, he'd be able to sympathize more if his first wasn't such a useless fool.

With a leap he climbed up to the peak of a small outcrop of rock, atop this outcrop was a small pond, crystal waters so blue, they reflected majestically in the moon light, twinkles trickled off the slightly rippling surface as what was making the saddening cries.

A small blue creature, with orange spiked protrusions from its cheeks, a fin atop its head and as its tail, having a lighter blue shade underbelly, it was about a foot tall. This was a Mudkip; Menma was once more gobsmacked as to how all these pokemon managed to come across his path.

"_Who are you?_" asked the small voice, Menma had to blink past his shock, it was strange, he couldn't quite place why but it…resonated within his core. It was interesting to say the least, he'd found a Mudkip of all things atop this high-ish peak and this Mudkip…was not normal. Not by any means.

"Menma Uchiha, why are you up here, little one?" asked Menma curiously "All on your own like this?" Menma gestured around them as he sat at the edge of the small pond, the Mudkip swam around, circling the pond as it maintained eye contact, it dark blue orbs reflecting from his dark red.

"_I am not alone, Armeil is with me." _A small creature appeared from the bottom of the pond, it was an Anorith…Another pokemon Native to Hoen.

'_Where do they all keep coming from?!_'

**Seat of the Gods.**

"Really, father you're so immature" commented Palkia once more, this time assuming her humanoid form, a woman with pale cream coloured several pink markings across her body, wearing Palkia themed armour minus a helmet letting short white hair be shown.

"It's rare I get someone so interesting in my realm dear. I'll do as I please thank you very much" countered Arceus still in his original form, not seeing the need of a humanoid one.

Dialga shook his head while glancing over his other siblings, a small screen held Giratina's interested face "Don't get any ideas, Elder Brother" warned Dialga with a scathing look, Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon, sometimes the equivalent to our worlds Satan, smirked in amusement at his brothers threat.

"_**Your words are empty, Dialga. Where is your fire I so enjoyed during our youth?**_" goaded the snake like Origin form assuming Giratina. Dialga looked to the screen holding Mew, her mouth was slightly aloft still, seeing the humans had created a copy of herself and made it so…dark feeling.

"One does not simply, allow intruders such privileges, Father" spoke a dark voice, everyone turned to see Kyorge, the youngest of the Weather trio, he was somewhat distant towards the prospect of humanity, more so even than Darkrai, who was a diehard recluse.

"_**Quite. Though even I am intrigued by this…Menma**_" chimed Giratina, Dialga snapped another glare at the snake.

"_I like his ideals, trying to destroy the darkness of this world as a form of repentance for his last_" commented Zekrom, Reshiram, while not of the same idealism as her brother, could agree that it was at least a noble goal.

"_**Those wrong doings still make him the ever shifting puzzle, why will you not share with us, his misdeeds father**_" asked Giratina, once more wielding a smirk at the idea of what possible chaos he could cause with this creatures assistance.

"BE SILENT SERPENT!" roared Dialga, having enough of his elder brothers goading's, and fishing for information "YOU ARE STUCK IN YOUR PATHETIC DISTORTED REALITY FOR A REASON, THE INFORMATION OF THIS UNKNOWN IS NOT YOUR'S TO KNOW! BEGONE WITH YOU"

**With Menma**

"So let me get this straight, you two. Have no idea how you got up here. In face you both just woke up in the little pond one day, and were told to wait until the right person came along, a person who could hear your cries?" asked Menma getting nods from both pokemon.

"Geeze, what a dick" muttered the Uchiha getting snickers from Mudkip and several clicks of agreement from Armeil, who's eyes became upside down U's like Kakashi's used to…ya 'know before he killed him, Heh. Go Menma.

"So…you two wanna come along?" Mudkip shrugged and nodded as Armeil kept her happy face up and nodded, Menma presented them two Dusk Balls, both tapped themselves upon the buttons, Menma spun them both on his index fingers with a smirk.

He swore for a moment though the moon was staring at him, but his extreme vision sharpened and he could see a black speck, just before it vanished. Menma's eyes narrowed but he left it be, He slid off the mountain, on his way down had to jump to the side, seeing a smirking Ghastly who seemed to be staring at Menma with vicious golden eyes.

"Well, well. Just what I came to Lavender town for…how would you like to become a Gengar. You strike me as the type who would desire power anyway" Ghastly floated around Menma, the black haired Uchiha made no movement other than to arm himself with two Dusk Balls, one containing Apocalypse and the other, empty for use.

"_You…are strong…you reek of dark power…give it to me!_" shouted Ghastly appearing in front of Menma, the Hollow assumed form 1 and glared right back at the creature "_You dare demand my power?! I offer you your own and you have the gall to demand mine!?_" roared Menma, Ghastly seemed to pale a few shades until Menma grinned darkly, his arm glowing a sinister purple colour.

"_How would you like to be a guineapig in a small experiment of power?"_ Now was a time Menma cared very little, the full moon made him much more irritable and this Ghastly with a pair of brass balls as he lunged his Chakra coated hand into the centre of the gaseous pokemon and watched as it glowed a deep shade of black, it's golden eyes gaining silver hue, its white sclera turning red and its orb like form turning crimson.

"_A wonderful discovery_" said Menma with a dark grin as his Hollow form dissipated and he tapped the dazed pokemon on the head with his Dusk Ball, swallowing it in a swarm of dark colours.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sup sup sup.**

**Read & Review.**

**I'll see you beautiful creatures next time!**

_**Raxychaz**_


	6. Chapter Holy Shit?

**Menma's current team**

**Manectric (Giant), Courage lvl 70. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.  
Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb  
Gender: Male**

**Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro Lvl 70. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.  
Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire  
Gender: Female**

**Zoroark, Kura Lvl 40. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.  
Passive: Illusion  
Gender: Female**

**Servine, Tozi Lvl 30. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.  
Passive Ability: Overgrow  
Gender: Female**

**Scizor (Shiny), Reaper Lvl 35. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch.  
Passive Ability: Technician  
Gender: Male**

**King Lvl 44. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.  
Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point  
Gender: Male**

**Yuki (Unique) Lvl 46: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.  
Passive Ability: Pressure  
Gender: Female**

**Mewtwo, Apocalypse Lvl 70: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Beam, Fire Blast.  
Passive Ability: Pressure  
Gender: Male**

**Mudkip, Mudslide Lvl 14: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.  
Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb  
Gender: Male**

**Anorith, Armeil Lvl 25: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.  
Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.  
Gender: Female**

**Ghastly, Madness Lvl 20: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.  
Passive Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male**

**LET ME SAY THIS!**

**I fucking love you guys, seriously. Overnight this story shot up like it was nobody's business! It really means a lot to see all those reviews, allows me to think I'm not just wasting my time and actually putting out something that people want to read. **

**Thank you.**

**Enough sappy shit!**

**Get your tits strapped to your chest and set them to chill! Time for Chapter 6!**

**Winner of the mini-contest was almightyironman who guessed Articuno successfully; his pokemon was Mudslide the Mudkip, Armeil I tossed in just cus.**

**Props to Ninja Bat Master for Simon and the idea for his little trade shop, it resides inside of Saffron City, mainly because it's the most sense making, with him being a Ghost and Psychic trainer, he also sells small charms like Spoons and Spell tags.**

**Thank you again, good sir.**

**Route 8, on the way to Saffron City**

Menma and his team were walking towards their next easy win, yes arrogant, but it was ridiculous how easy the Gym leaders had been thus far, somewhat comical. Speaking of comical…somehow he managed to relate the two.

"I need to get laid…" mumbled Menma, making all his team minus Apocalypse fall flat on their faces.

"_Laid?_" questioned the Mewtwo curiously, having his hood up because of the sun annoying his eyes.

"It means I wish to have sex with a female, you know sex right?" Apocalypse shook his head so Menma's eyes glinted.

"Well-" his mouth was covered by the hands of almost every member on his team, while Servine wrapped her vines around his face, all of them had either large or small blushes on their faces, Menma was saddened at this point.

"You're all prudes…" he sighed out sadly, Kura was ushering a very confused Apocalypse away from the 'Evil Corrupting Trainer' or ECT as she would now refer to him. Menma rolled his eyes flashed out of their grip, making several of them fall.

"Whatever, my point still stands" mumbled Menma rubbing his forehead, King shrugged off the others as they had piled up on him, Mudslide and Armeil atop his head, the purple reptilian couldn't be bothered getting them off.

"_Master, who are we crossing blades with next?"_ asked Reaper, clipping up the front of his duster once more, it became a habit, since he'd managed to do it the first time, since then he'd been buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket.

Menma was silent for a second, recalling several memories of Team Rocket grunts of plans to take over Silph Co. inside Saffron City to take possession of the 'Master Ball' apparently it was a Poke Ball that could catch without fail, Menma had initially shrugged off the idea of such a ball, since he really didn't need it with his powerful team to knock out any pokemon to catching levels, but it would be quite useful, he could feel it.

"Sabrina, of Saffron City. But after that…I'm going to tear apart Team Rockets plans for Silph Co." Apocalypse's psychic power flared around him at the mention of said team, Menma couldn't help but flare his own powers in response, ordering the clone to calm down.

"Not yet, first we need to get a certain Ghastly to an acceptable power level. Along with a pair of new recruits" Madness cackled in response, while Mudslide and Armeil shivered at the look on his face.

**Four days of torture later**

Menma had left his team in sparring for the first day as he went back to Lavender Town to organise his trade with Simon, because during the night Ghastly's power was becoming unstable, so he had to quickly grind some experience into the Ghost pokemon and evolve him into a Haunter, so he could ship him off to Simon so he could finish his evolution line.

It was for the best because when he came back Madness, as he'd named him aptly, held a necklace with four Spell Tag's on a magatama necklace, it made him much mellower outside of combat. And boosted his powers even more inside.

Armeil and Mudslide had taken well to his training style, beat them until they can fight back properly, it sounded cruel but seeing was much better than hearing, he'd get his pokemon of closest level to begin sparring with the pokemon and slowly they would gain in power, Mudslide started to actually fight back when he evolved into Marshtomp, and was actually giving even Shiro a little trouble after evolving into Swampert.

Armeil had to train in speed, so Menma slapped on several weight seal, when she evolved they actually became a part of her natural armour design, having several flowing symbols across her arms and tail, with the core seal over her stomach, they each glowed a faint blue, looking very beautiful.

"Again!"

"_Hydro Pump!" _roared Swampert, Menma didn't skimp on any of the training, forcing Mudslide and Armeil to train harder every time they stopped, charging them with bursts of his Chakra, nothing too serious but enough to get them up for a few hours.

"_Iron Defence!_" shouted Armeil, now an Armaldo, the Hydro Pump did considerably less damage because of her armour coating "_Rain Dance_" moving her arms in a specific manner while they glowed blue, a storm rolled in, releasing thick droplets of rain on the battle field, Menma had a large cover of sand rise up and harden to stone over his team, stopping the rest from getting wet as he watched his newest trio battle it out for the umpteenth time.

"_Shadow Ball, Hahah!_" cackled Madness as a large orb of Ghost energy formed in each hand and he tossed them in tandem towards his foes, they exploded in a shower of energy small clouds of black smoke rising from the now craters, Armeil came sailing down with her claws glowing a deep crimson red colour.

"_Furry Cutter!_" she began slashing ferociously in tandem with an Iron Tail swing, Madness was laughing in clear insanity while being smacked around like a rag doll, Armeil launched the deranged Ghost pokemon towards Mudslide.

"_Mud Shot!_" roared Mudslide, a torrent of muddy ground rose up and struck Armeil as she had just sent the Ghost towards him he dug into the ground waiting for Madness to pass before rising up and gathering water into his mouth, shooting it right up he shouted "_Water Pulse!_" as the orb came crashing down and spreading out, coating Mudslide and shooting in a circle, colliding with Armeil and Madness.

"_Hypnosis!_" chanted Madness as he watched his two foes hit the ground, asleep "_Dream Eater! HAHAHA!_" Madness glowed red as his health was restored, through eating the dreams of his foes, two Shadow Balls glowed in his hands "_Shadow Ball_" Mudslide and Armeil were thrown across the field and piled on one another as Madness dusted off his hands.

"Winner, Madness. That makes it Madness 8 wins, Armeil 8 wins and Mudslide 9 wins" Madness scowled before vanishing, the only sign he was still there being the fact his Dusk Ball absorbed him. Menma pointed two more towards Armeil and Mudslide as they were returned and he clipped them to his belt.

"Alright, Sabrina's Gym is Psychic types, Kura I want you leading with Madness as your second, Apocalypse will come in last just in case you two are somehow put down, and since he needs to exercise his strength, if not then Apocalypse you'll lead the Gym in Celedon, and Fuchsia since Grass and Poison are weak to your abilities" They all nodded, a few were lightly disappointed they could not take lead but could understand it, Menma fought with advantages or level ground, not weakness where they would be trashed, it was his way of showing he cared.

**Saffron City, Silph Co.**

Giovanni sat at the CEO's desk of Silph Co. smoking a victorious cigar, soon. Soon he'd be able to use any legendary pokemon with the Master Ball, stopping them from standing in his way, and Team Rocket's way, he'd be a billionaire over night the second he got his hands on any of them.

But his experiment, Mewtwo…had apparently been rescued by the very same _child_ that had issued a challenge to him and his entire organisation, but he looked twisted and deformed with white armour all over his body, and walking and striking like a feral animal.

He'd have to expose this threat to humanity, something that kills and takes life as easy as breathing…perfect. It sounded perfect, this brat wouldn't get a word in edgewise and the entire world would be hunting him down.

A loud cackle left CEO's s office, several Rocket Grunt's and scientists shuddered at the sound**.**

**Menma**

Ignoring the warning in the back of his head the Uchiha entered the Pokemon Centre, kindly asking the pretty Nurse Joy to look after his team, she happily complied as he went to set up a call.

Tapping in three different numbers three people came up, Ash, Delia and Prof. Oak.

"_Hello, Menma-kun" _greeted Delia with a warm smile in place, she'd been worried about him when she heard about the Cinnabar explosion, somehow she knew he was somehow involved, but trusted in him enough for to tell her if he was.

"_Hey, Nii-san! Guess what I just beat Koga of Fuchsia City, with Golem and my new pal Kadabra!_" said Ash exuberantly, Menma smiled he was learning well from all those lessons Menma forced into his skull.

"_Ahh, Menma have you per chance got any new pokemon to show us?_" asked Oak, always excited when Menma called because no doubt, he had something knew.

"I do in fact, look at these" Menma smirked when images of his unique Gengar, Reaper's new form, Mudslide, Armeil and Apocalypse appeared, Oak nearly passed out from shock and Delia complimented Armeil's beautiful shell colours and Mudslide's all around look, though admitted that Madness looked a little…strange.

Ash gasped in shock but his eyes glittered at the future battle himself and Menma would have "Ash I was considering adding an Abra to my team, do you recommend it?" Ash nodded while his chest swelled with pride, his big brother was asking _him _for advice.

"_Definitely! Kadabra is a great friend, and he's a total powerhouse, though it sucks I'll have to trade him to get Alakazam_" sighed Ash, Menma sent a quick message to him "_Simon's Emporium…he charges a small fee so people can evolve their pokemon! Awesome!_ _Thank Nii-san!_"

"Tell him I'll get the fee, your welcome Ash" Ash grinned and his line went dead so he could rush off to tell Kadabra the good news.

"_So what are you doing now, Menma-kun?"_ asked Delia, Oak was being fanned awake by a Pidgeot and a Fearow, both looking rather distressed.

"Well I already won my Volcano badge because I went to Cinnabar for a reason I will tell you in person" Delia looked very worried but nodded anyway, Oak while he was not back at the terminal heard this and had a small frown on his face but quickly pushed it away "Next I'll be going to Saffron City, to take on Sabrina before heading through to Celedon then to Fuchsia, I'll probably spend a few days there exploring the Safari Zone" Oak and Delia nodded with smiles on their faces, Menma was good at management of most things when he was younger.

He'd been planning his journey for a few years, picking certain pokemon he was sure to raise on the way through said adventure and even how he would perform his battles, down to the last detail, picking apart Gym Leaders battle styles and skills, learning all he could about his 'prey' before he struck.

He'd tried to impart as much as possible to Ash, the boy listened, most of the time, but performed much better on the fly when it came to battling, Menma accepted saying 'I was just the same' with a sad smile on his face. Ash always tried to figure out what he meant by that but didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"I'll call when I reach Celedon, and organise another time for us to meet face to face, Delia-chan, Samuel-Ji" Menma bowed his head a little as his screen went black, he was always one to end a conversation on his own accord, he felt a hand placed upon his shoulder.

It was a young woman with tea green hair, it was quite nice hair, Menma had to admit, her eyes where shadowed by a black and white cap, she wore a white dress shirt, covering a pair of decent sized breasts, with some weird necklace around her neck it was a black orb with two rings around it like a planets rings or like his _Rasenringu_, she had tan cargo jeans and black and white sneakers, around her wrists where three golden bangles.

"May I speak with you?" asked the girl, she seemed nice enough, Menma nodded and retrieved his team from the tray that Chansey had pushed out "_Here you are Mr. Menma!_" she said with a big smile Menma lifted her hat and kissed her forehead, he was quite grateful to all the Chansey and Joy's that worked at the centres.

"Thank you very much" he said, chuckling and the extra pink in the pokémon's cheeks, clipping his team onto his belt he left the centre and stood outside, the young woman silent but next to him, they kept walking until they came to a park, Menma released his team and asked them to give himself and the green haired girl a moment to talk.

"What is it you need, I doubt if it was something trivial you would follow me all the way over here" inquired Menma, laying back into the bench, the girl, she looked around 18 years old, maybe a little younger.

"I would like to ask if what you said during your interview is true." Stated the young woman, now that Menma listened to her speak he sounded quite detached, but not emotionless, and kept watching his pokemon interact.

"The destroying Team Rocket thing?" the girl nodded, as Menma smirked "Yes, I meant every word of it. Their scum, stealing pokemon from their homes to sell them on black markets to spoiled rich kids or twisted scientist for their own wants, not only do they destroy eco-systems of pokemon, they are also robbing the world of the beauty that comes with them" Menma's eyes had a cold fire inside of them, like an old soldier coming to his final fight.

"That's a very noble goal I must say, we share an interest." The girl smiled, almost angelically gaining Menma's gaze and stuck her hand out, he noted her nails where also painted the same green as her hair "My name is N might I know yours?" asked the now named N, Menma looked her directly in the eyes, and finally smiled.

Placing his own hand to N's and shaking it "My name is Menma Uchiha, adopted Ketchum. It's nice to meet you N. This may sound weird, but I think we'll make good friends" stated Menma, he didn't know why but he already liked being around this girl, it was almost…serene.

N's smile widened slightly, a friend. Yes, she liked getting new friends, and this young man might be like her, able to talk to and understand pokemon, her other friends. N looked to Menma's team and could see the strong bonds they all shared, the red Gengar, the Armaldo and the Swampert seemed quite close though with a competitive fire between them.

While the black Scizor, the strange creature in robes and the Zoroark, which made N smile even more as Menma and he held even more in common, seemed quite closely bonded as well.

The Nidoking and Servine along with the Articuno all had an edge of wisdom in their eyes as they looked over their own kin, finally the white Arcanine and the large Manectric seemed extremely close, much like a married couple would.

"You have a wonderful family, Menma" said N, as she reached for a few Poke Balls of his own, and released a Zorua, Braviary and a Sawsbuck, the Unova pokemon all seemed extremely close to N who smiled contently as her friends were near her, the Zorua sitting on her lap, the Sawsbuck sitting next to her and the Braviary perched atop the bench, on Menma's outstretched arm, seeing as the large bird had nowhere else to sit near his trainer.

"These are my friends, I am usually against keeping them in their Poke Balls but I had to, in order to bring them to Kanto, I'll assume you've guessed I'm from Unova" Menma smirked and nodded.

"Yes, you have that…angelic look about you much more pleasing on the eyes than most from Kanto"** (That's an animation joke :D) **N chuckled lightly at his newest friends wording but couldn't deny it a lot of the folk from Kanto, while not ugly, where typically stockier in build than those from Unova.

"Anyway, I'm visiting Kanto to get away from Team Plasma" Menma scowled, ANOTHER TEAM? Well maybe when he's done with these fools in Kanto he can work across the whole world eradicating them "Along with my sisters, though they decided to stay in Celedon City, while I travelled around a little, learning from the pokemon here" Oh? Sisters, Menma allowed his mind to grow a slight perverse at the thought of more attractive women, if N was any example.

"Might I ask why you fled from Plasma?" asked Menma.

"Because they are evil, corrupt and downright sickening, their leader Ghetsis raised me from birth knowing only the darkest side of Humanity in the form of injured or emotionally scarred pokemon, and yet he's made his entire organisation dedicated to doing so, I feel like scum for leaving…but I had to" Zorua whimpered and nuzzled N's stomach to comfort her.

"N, how would you like to start our own organisation?" N's attention snapped to Menma and she waited with bated breath for a second of betrayal "hear me out, we could make an entire organisation dedicated to eradicated Teams like Plasma and Rocket, we could eventually go global, the police force are useless what can they do?" Menma stood up, letting Braviary take his seat as N listened intently.

"We could stop the experiments, stop the cruelty, and stop it all! We could create the Ideal world for both people and pokemon a utopia of peace, living together in perfect synchronisation stopping horrors like anything Rocket or Plasma have done, forever!" shouted Menma, why hadn't he thought of this before?! It was genius he had enough power to do so on his own, but why stand alone!? Why constantly allow those that could do something, not do so?

All of Menma's team could see the cogs in his mind working and could honestly say they were on board, Apocalypse clapped his three fingered hands together, soon followed by King, and then Tozi, soon all of his team was clapping in agreement.

"What do you say N? How would you like to change the world?" asked Menma with a big smile on his face, N could see a phantasmal ten tailed Panther standing behind Menma with a proud smile, on its face, it was white and looked to have armour in place of fur.

Placing Zorua on her shoulders N stood up and looked Menma directly in the eye searching his very soul, before smiling warmly, brushing the offered hand away and instead hugging the black haired teen, Menma froze for a moment as he felt warmth surge through his whole body, more than he experienced even with Lilynette, Yugito or Samui, closing his eyes he brought his arms around the green haired girls waist and…relaxed.

N smiled, she felt a large tension inside of Menma, not unlike a wild pokemon whom had been betrayed by its ex-trainer, or abused by humans, it made her want to heal his heart, it felt cold but in the centre a small flame flickered.

Menma felt his eyes grow heavy as he leant into N more, his team watched in shock as the green haired girl held him in her arms, running her fingers through his hair, the thought for a single moment that a single sliver of crystal liquid fell from their trainers eye but immediately abandoned the thought as they knew better of Menma.

**Several hours later…**

Menma awoke feeling something squishy on his face, this was a familiar squishy feely, as he felt it several times, but just to make sure he rubbed his cheek on it a little, hearing a heartbeat that had a small increase, cracking his eyes open he saw the warm eyes of N, her hat at her side as she continued running her fingers through his hair, Menma almost closed his eyes then and there, wanting to return to the black oblivion of peace she somehow granted him, he also noted the faint pink in her cheeks.

"Sorry…I don't know why I fell asleep like that" N smiled a little more and laughed a little.

"It's not a problem, your heart needs time to adjust to new emotions" she said cryptically, Menma ignored it, he rose from her fleshy pillows and rolled his shoulders, yawning slightly he glanced at his watch, he decided it best to have one with his horrifying training schedule and saw it was only 2pm.

"I'm going to complete my badges, then aim for the league, during I'll start our organisation…just have to think of a name" N shrugged, returning her friends while Menma did the same, she'd obviously decided to tag along, after a few minutes of walking around found the Gym, it was close to Silph Co.

"Ladies first" N smiled and ran a finger across his jawline as she went in Menma summoned a pair of clones and watched them shift into his Second Form, nodding to them he watched as the jumped towards Silph Co. If he couldn't do it himself he'd watch the memories of killing Giovanni later.

**Saffron City Gym**

"Hello? I'm here to challenge Sabrina for the Marsh Badge" called out Menma, the room was dully lit but he could see the outline of the battlefield, N held his forearm, as she could not see, it was strange, what she said before.

'My heart needed to adjust to new emotions…what did she mean? And why am I letting her so close so soon after meeting her…?' questioned Menma, a small voice echoed in his head to treat her like glass, delicate and breakable, fragile. But Menma could see she had at least some battling experience, so she should be fine if trouble struck.

**Seat of Gods**

"Damn, that was fast Reshiram, your chosen moves swiftly" commented Palkia with a chuckle, moving her fringe once more from her eyes, still in a humanoid form.

Reshiram looked fondly at her chosen 'Hero' and nodded, Zekrom had his arms crossed and looked down on Menma in interest, Giratina's screen opened once more "**Oh I'm just in time, goodie**" commented the Renegade Pokemon, good thing Dialga was out or he'd be chewing the serpent out once more, Zekrom nodding in acknowledgment to the pokemon.

"**What's he doing now…wait Reshiram, is that not your Hero, you speak so fondly of?**" Reshiram nodded.

"_**Indeed, that is she. It seems she has begun the bond between herself and Zekrom's chosen**_" Giratina's eyes widened as he stared at Zekrom in shock, never expecting to pick the elusive 'Human' as his chosen, though it made sense if from what he could glean off of his siblings Menma was no human and was in fact some otherworldly demon of some sort.

"**Strange of you Zekrom, to choose a wild card. Care to share why?**" asked Giratina, Darkrai and Cresselia stayed silent as they watched the two, speak while also keeping a sideways look at the two 'Heroes'.

"_Because, as I stated previously, I like his ideals. I am the very personification of Idealism; he intends to recreate the world into a perfect balance of unity between us and the humans, those who deserve it anyway. And Reshiram wants them together so badly because of the truth in his words_." Said Zekrom without a single pause or missing a single beat. Giratina was a little thrown, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat left out from this plan.

"**I want my freedom.**" Stated Giratina, getting all of their attention, he wasn't being his normal crazy self, he was being serious, Arceus scoffed "**I want my freedom. Father, I will help this man. Will this be enough to gain my freedom, by bringing the humans and us to a perfect balance?**" Arceus blinked, turning away from Giratina's screen.

"**I have no words of deception here! I speak only the truth, I am the Renegade of my own family, let me-" **The serpent was silenced by a flux of power from Arceus, he was thinking and his child's rambling was not helping.

"Quiet, Giratina. I am thinking."

"_You consider him redeemable?" _it was a statement but Zekrom was smart enough to phrase it as a question Arceus turned towards Zekrom and nodded, many were shocked, Cresselia was stunned silent while Darkrai's single teal eye widened in shock, Ho-oh and Lugia whom had been silent up until now where aghast in shock, if Giratina was given freedom and could possibly influence Zekrom's chosen…

"**I have nothing to swear upon but my life. I will **_**not**_** commit any acts of evil lest Menma orders it, if you require me to do so, I will swear this.**" Promised Giratina, reverting to his legged form and bowing, Arceus gazed upon his bowing child.

"I will allow Giratina freedom" silence reigned until he spoke once more "One the conditions that he go when Zekrom does, and swears fealty to Menma, this child is bringing change, perhaps he can do so for you too. My son"

Giratina nodded fervently and quickly, Zekrom smirked and nodded, glowing blue on several parts of his body in slight excitement at meeting his elder brother on the battlefield, sparring would be fun.

"_**This is good, Zekrom. Is it now?**_" asked Reshiram happily, Zekrom nodded once more "_**We welcome you in our clutch, Giratina, Elder Brother**_" Giratina smiled, reverting to his Origin form once more, finding discomfort in having legs.

"Who keeps whispering into the boys mind to care for Reshiram's chosen?" asked Palkia out of the blue, it wasn't her, she had no bit in this deal.

"_That would be me, seeing as we are going to be working with them I figured they may as well get along…beneficially_." Said the Black Dragon with a perverse grin on his face, several rolled their eyes at him.

"_**What is his copy doing…**_" asked Cresselia finally, seeing the viewing pool split to show Menma and N, and his Clone gliding through Silph Co. like a deadly nightmare.

"**I like this boy more and more**" commented Giratina with a chuckle, Zekrom smirked; he was willing to get his hands dirty…good.

**Menma and N.**

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, I was having tea with my father" said Sabrina, a woman with a Hime styled haircut; it was a dark ebony colour, with lilac coloured eyes and wearing a red suit-ish clothing style.

Menma smiled as the lights came on, N was seemingly reluctant to but let go of his arm and sat in the viewing area "It's not a problem, Sabrina I assume?" the woman nodded as an older looking man emerged, he wore a fine dress suit with a black tie and held a green and red flag.

"If you don't mind I'd like to referee, it's been a long time since I've seen a good battle, besides the Ash boy" Ash had been through here a few days ago, helping Sabrina from her Physic induced semi-coma like state, by literally slapping her out of it. Wasn't Sabrina's finest hour.

"I am Menma Uchiha Ketchum Ash's older brother, it's good to hear my brother did well" Sabrina smiled and three Poke Ball's floated around her one opened presenting a Kadabra.

"Kura, To Battle!" shouted Menma, his eyes became slightly cold as he entered battle "Let's enjoy this, Sabrina"

The Psychic nodded as her father shouted "BEGIN!"

"Kura, Night Daze!" Kura's arms glowed several different colours with red being the dominating one, before slamming them into the ground, a large blast shot towards Kadabra.

"Light Screen!" a honeycomb shield flew up, Sabrina had clearly not seen a Zoroark before, or Night Daze, because the Dark type move blasted through the shield with no problem, sending Kadabra skidding backwards, he saw N flinch from the corner of his eyes, he'd finish this fast to avoid harming her emotions…why did he care about her feelings so much…

"Focus Blast!" an orb of what appeared to be Aura hit Kura right in the chest, it seemed she wasn't fast enough to dodge it, Menma shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball combo!" shouted Menma thrusting a hand forward for added flare, a wave of Dark energy shoot from under Kura's feet as she leapt into the air, firing three Shadow Balls, one from her jaw and two from her hands directly at Kadabra, the explosion was quite intense, when it cleared Kadabra was a little banged up and unconscious, but nothing serious, it seemed Kura had held back.

"Return, that is quite the fearsome pokemon you have there, might I ask what she is?"

"Kura is a Zoroark, evolved form of Zorua; it's a species native to Unova, Dark Type" Sabrina grimaced and another pokemon appeared from one of the levitating balls, it was an Espeon, an Eveelution that evolved with love and affection during the day.

"Kura, return" Sabrina was a little startled by this but paled considerably when she saw his next pokemon "Madness, To Battle!" the mellow ghost type appeared, but when he saw where he was...his metaphorical metre crossed into the danger zone.

"Hypnosis!" Large golden rings began drifting around the arena, too quick for Espeon to make a counter move, Menma watched as the purple cat-ish pokemon collapsed against the gym floor "Shadow Ball Frenzy" two dozen Shadow Balls began forming around Madness and they began hailing down on his opponent, now they were weaker than the singular and two dozen had about the power of 3 all up but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Espeon was thrown out of the smoke cloud by a small explosion and was swallowed up by Sabrina's Poke Ball, the last pokemon came out, this time it was an Alakazam, Menma returned Madness who's eyes began to droop as the battle frenzy had worn off and presented a Luxury Ball.

"Apocalypse, End time begin!" shouted Menma a robed pokemon appeared it was covered in pale purple and white robes with a small scarf covering the lower half of its face, revealing only glowing blue eyes.

Alakazam had a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face "Ice beam" the robed pokemon raised its hand, though the sleeve was baggy enough so it could not be revealed and shot a pale blue bolt of what looked like lightning at Alakazam.

"Light screen!" shouted Sabrina but Alakazam was too scared to move and was hit in the chest, and formed into a nice statue of ice, the ice shattered, and it blacked out, Apocalypse floated down and touched its downed kin's forehead, "_Recover_" he mumbled softly as Alakazam was covered in a golden light.

"_Thank you…what are you, Poke-kin?_" asked Alakazam, the Mewtwo tapped where his nose would be.

"A secret" answered Menma with a shake of the head and a chuckle knowing what the gesture meant, Apocalypse landed next to Menma and stood, his arms crossed behind his back, Sabrina returned her team member.

N's arms snaked around Menma's torso, he almost jumped he didn't even see her move, and placed a small chaste kiss on his whiskered cheek, Menma froze once more as another warm feeling flooded his body…"_**Love…her…**_" said a voice Menma blinked and in front of him was a Marsh Badge it was two golden concentric circles, he smiled at Sabrina who bowed slightly as did her father and returned to the back room.

Placing the badge inside his case he turned around, N loosened her grip enough so he only turned in her arms, in an act of boldness he pressed his lips against hers, Apocalypse smirked relaying the image to the rest of Menma's team who had varied reactions, either 'Whoo!' or 'Aww!' or Reaper's paling 'He's gonna be a pansy ass now!' screamed the Scizor making the Mewtwo shudder in repressed laughter.

N's lips where so soft, he cupped her cheek as she hugged herself tighter to him Menma's mind went numb the second their lips connected. He felt her heart rate increase as he snaked his other arm around her waist, when they separated he heard an explosion off in the distance followed by the faint sounds of a Helicopter.

His clones memories returned to him and he sighed, 'Fuck it' he mentally groaned but at the moment couldn't care because N initiated another soft kiss upon his lips.

'Life is good'

**End of Chapter. **

**Next time I'll show you what happened with the Clone, and we tackle the Celedon Gym! Well more of a Giga Impact, but whatevs. **

**Bet you didn't see Fem N coming did you? Neither did I. But I made mention of her eyes back in Cerulean and wanted to use her for something so, whynaught now? **

**The organisation, needs a name. Someone give me one, and you get to pick a Pokemon Menma will catch, and you get to nickname it, prvt Msg me though, and I'll be picking the most awesome sounding name.**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I love to read them.**

**Read&Review!**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter of Love, Lust and Death

**A few team names that were put forward before we start.**

**Nexus**

**Equilibrium**

**Order**

**POKEMON MOST USEFUL TRAINERS!**

**Creed. **

**But there has to be a winner. And that winner is (Drum Roll!) The Six Paths of Pain, and his suggestion.**

**Ragnarock, and his choice of pokemon being a unique Larvitar named Rampage. Congrats to you sir, your suggestion impressed me greatly.**

**For those who do not know, Ragnarock is a string of future events with one great battle, leading to the deaths of many and a great change. This is perfect since Menma's goal is to wipe out all the 'Teams' to create harmony, the battle, and the change.**

**Once more, thank you. **

**BTW I don't watch the Anime and only play the games, so…a lot of characters and events might be out of place because of this…soz? I just couldn't be arsed rewatching the first season to get everything correct because from what I can glean from memories…it was full of filler.**

**Menma…dream scape.**

_Menma entered the Silph Co. building while his other copy partner planted several silencing seal around the buildings perimeter to avoid anyone from hearing the fighting inside._

_Kicking in the door the Hollow let his tails split apart into ten pieces, cracking his neck he grinned, in his hands were two dark purple orbs that had a smoke effect as parts of them kept coming off and reforming. Menma saw a pair of Rocket Grunts tossed their pokemon towards him and run away, Menma roared making the pokemon flee to corners, as he fired off his Bala, smoking holes burst through the Rocket Grunt's chests, they fell to the ground with wet, sickening thuds._

"_**You can either stay, join a Team who will value your support, or flee live your lives in peace**_" said _Menma his mask forming over his face, a streamlined Panther like mask with a glassy materiel covering his eyes, that began glowing with the Rennegan._

"_C-c-can we have time to d-d-decide?" asked a Golbat, nervously, Menma nodded and punched a hole through the ceiling jumping through as two more Rocket bodies fell onto the ground, this time without heads leaving large pools of blood the pokemon shuddered and hid behind a desk._

**Second Floor**

**I'm made of wax, Larry, what are you made of? – Day to Remember.**

"_**Where is Giovanni!**_" _roared Menma two of his tails stretched out and snapped the necks of scientists, and piercing two more through the hearts, he shot two Bala straight up splitting apart into small panthers that began tearing apart the Rocket Grunt's sinew and tendons being tore apart, the remaining people of Silph Co. where horrified._

"_P-p-please don't kill me!" begged a girl, a daughter of someone no doubt, the panther clone nuzzled her stomach, and she flinched until she heard purring, looking down she saw the now clean white panther cub snuggling on her lap, the little girl gingerly rubbed the little cat behind the ears, it purred louder making her giggle slightly._

"_What are you…?" questioned a man, on the other side of the floor, he had three dead Grunt's at his feet and one small panther sitting on one of their chests, coated in blood and licking its paws._

"_**Call me, Eclipse. My goal is to eliminate that various criminal organisations through either force or blood. There is no peace talks with scum like these**_" _said the small cat, its eyes glowing in a unique pattern as it spoke before it faded to normal red eyes and just sat their licking itself._

"_Please tell me more!" pleaded the man, these men got what was coming to them, he hated Team Rocket, and he was a scientist for Silph Co. perhaps he could help this 'Eclipse'._

"_**If you need more information, seek out the Green Angel and the Dark Titan Trainer.**_" _Said the cat cryptically, the man, Reginald was his name, assumed it was a riddle, if that was the case he'd need to either go through his mental achieves for trainers with that description or listen closely to the_ news.

**Third Floor.**

_Menma pounced through another hole, releasing more and more of his panther clones, watching as they skittered about tearing apart several Grunt's making sure to skim the base information from their minds before pouncing to avoid catching any undercover or Silph Co. employees. _

_He saw a single man in a white trench coat rushing towards the elevator, as it closed the panther met his gaze, that man had a crazed look in his eyes, short greying hair as he left Menma paused for a moment and felt a small force crack into his shoulder, looking to the side he saw a Grunt holding a Tranquiliser dart gun, and the dark attempted to pierce his armour only to be shattered on impact._

_A bone white shuriken found itself a safe, warm, loving home inside the man's skull and brain tissue, before Menma began stalking towards the Elevator shaft, prying the doors open he saw the cabin rising, latching onto the wall of the elevator shaft he charged chakra into his feet and claws, running up vertically like a mad animal in search of its prey._

"_**Giovanni! You're mine, come out and play Giovanni! I promise I won't FUCKING GUT YOU!**__"_ _roared the Vengeful Panther, rage evident in his gaze as he shot through the shaft faster and faster, his hair turning white and becoming armour like, and his bones restructuring so he could move on all fours easier._

_Bursting through the bottom of the cabin he scowled coming face to face with the man in the lab coat, said man quickly smirked and smacked the release of the cabin, the cables snapped and Menma was sent sailing back down the shaft, spinning he was freed from his confines and drilled through the top of the cabin as it went down, and he quickly leapt from the top and began racing back to the top of the shaft once more, when he reached the doors he shoulder barged through them, and landed on all fours, snarling like a feral animal._

"_Well, well. It's nice of you to join us kid" said Giovanni with a smirk on his face, Menma summoned a small cub from his hair as it landed next to him and kept eyes on the man in the coat._

"_I mean, it sure is nice of you to drop by after destroying my manor of Cinnabar, slaughtering my men throughout Kanto and finally, tearing apart a building, just to get me" commented Giovanni though it was obvious he was not as happy as he said he was._

_What a shame._

'_I'm quite content about it' remarked the more human side of Menma inside the feral Menma's head it growled in approval of its inner thoughts before the cub latched onto the scientists neck, and began devouring the man, Rennegan eyes flaring to life as it absorbed his soul._

_Menma stalked towards Giovanni, striding purposefully as he began pacing back and forth in circles around a surprisingly calm Giovanni, Menma could feel it though._

Terror.

_This man felt a great amount of fear, fear of death, fear of failure, and the overpowering fear of the white panther in his office, the smaller ones began flooding into the room and reattaching, his armour thickened each time, his 'Hair' became more spikey, razor sharp and threatening._

"_**Now…what to do to you…I could, lacerate your body until you're nothing but a pile of flesh, I could set you ablaze, I could freeze your blood, rip out your eyes and organs slowly, I could do unspeakable, horrifying things to you, for what you've done to so many pokemon**_" _Giovanni smirked._

"_Oh really? Listen here you little monster" Menma snarled at that and one of his tails smashed the table in front of Giovanni, silencing him._

"_**Speak not of what you do not know, scum. The only monster here is you**_" _snapped the Panther the hate, the loathing, he felt it all, just like when he was little in that hole, literally now, Konoha. How he hated those who feared difference, and tried to 'correct' it to 'good human standards'. _

_He had to stop thinking about it, he was emulating them upon this scum bag, and his hate was surging too high._

"_As I was saying" grit out Giovanni as he stood up and walked towards the window, Menma growled from his spot, and began powering up a low energy Bala "What does it matter, what do you get from killing me? You know, I'll be willing to forgive your massacre here if you work for me, Menma. I mean what's to lose you get money, you get power." Giovanni subtly pressed a button on the inside of his tie, giving his location and the microphone was alive._

"_I mean, here I stand atop Silph Co. inside the office of the CEO with an offer to you, what are you going to do? Probably reject it I can see that, but think about it" Menma could barely make out a black figure and the sounds of propellers an explosion flooded the office, glass shards flying into his field of vision stopping his ability to see the crime boss jump out of the window and get caught onto a rope, dangling from a Rocket Chopper._

"_**Damn it…**_" _sighed the clone, popping into smoke and returning his memories to his creator, the seal clone vanished into smoke, following the others example, several Jenny's swarmed the area an hour later. Because their thuper smart like that._

**Menma**

Once more, Menma stirred his first sensation was the weight of another body atop his, and the smell of mint, gently entered his nostrils, he heard the sound of soft intakes and releases of breath, he felt he weight snuggle closer into his form.

A nose brushed against his neck, and warm breath tickled his skin, Menma groaned and nuzzled the source of the breath, enjoying the sensation, he became aware of the lack of shirt he had, and the softness against his side, he was worried for a moment.

He knew somehow he'd ended up in bed with N, but…what if when she saw his Hollow Hole the night before, would she be afraid when she woke up? It was…annoying, he literally held no heart but the idea brought a bit of ache to it.

These feelings were so foreign to him, it was like something was forcing these usually repressed thoughts to the surface, he never cared for the love or affection of others, even during his previous life…what about this girl changed that so much, and so quickly.

Menma's crimson orbs opened, lightening to a gentle sunset orange, he sometimes liked to just change his eye colour for the heck of it, and sometimes it did so because of his mood, without his consent.

Sunset eyes glided over the curvaceous figure of the woman attached to his side, her green hair was splayed out along with her various articles of clothing, he noted her lack of clothing, and his own, Menma closed his eyes and recalled the events of last night.

**Flash Back…**

_Menma ran his hands down N's side eliciting slight shivers from the beautiful girl in his arms, his red eyes locked with her clouded blue, her body mixing with his own, perfectly, like they were in sync._

_She ran her hands up his clothed chest, he was careful to keep her away from his heart region, feeling his strong muscles, he unbuttoned her shirt and with the last button exploded out her fleshy globes, held in dark lace, purple. _

_Favourite colour._

_Menma flipped them, so he was on top, his more bestial nature taking hold as he tore through her bra with his teeth, watching her pink nipples harden as the cool air that passed through the slightly ajar window tickled her senses._

_Menma marvelled at them for a moment, N looked away, a blush adorning her face as he stared at her chest, she went to cover herself, but found a powerfully warm sensation overtake her left nipple, gasping when she felt his tongue caress and tease her, his other hand tweaking and pinching her right, he alternated several times, N squirmed under his ministrations which only served to spur his actions more._

_Menma's gradually hardening length rubbed against the entrance to her core, his member being subdued by his jeans, but it did almost nothing for his case, "Stop…teasing me so much" she pleaded softly, Menma merely growled in return, but quite quickly came to the realisation that his shirt was being pulled up, before it fully registered his Hollow Hole was exposed, her lust clouded blue eyes widened at the sight of it._

_Menma was speechless not sure how to explain it at such a sensitive moment, so he sliced through his shirt with his claws and kissed her, he felt her delicate fingers trace the outside of his missing artery, Menma slipped his tongue into her delicate lips dancing with her own, enjoying the sweet taste she had._

_Sliding his right hand down her body he massaged her breasts once more, gaining small moans and squeaks from her, much to his satisfaction, Menma disconnected from her lips leaving a dazed expression as he trailed kisses down her body, her neck, to her collar bone, her chest, the valley of her breasts, her stomach, before sliding down her pants, she assisted him by squirming more, out of them._

_As she did his final foe presented itself, her purple lace panties, Menma peeled them off revealing the moist lips of his lover, without a second thought he ran his tongue up her thigh and along her clitoris, N's back arched and she gripped the sheets tighter and arched even more as she felt his hot tongue dig into her like a dagger, he slowly spread her legs some more and put them over his shoulders._

_Menma listened as N bit her lip and breathed heavily, trying to avoid crying out in pleasure, he knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it, coating his tongue in an infinitesimal amount of lightning chakra he listened as a scream of ecstasy tore through her throat, and left her lips._

"_AHHH!_"_ She screamed out, her eyes wide and her pelvis lifting about a foot into the air Menma grinned into her womanhood as she wildly began spasming, rubbing her left breast with one hand and biting down on her index right index finger a little._

_Menma felt her walls tighten around his tongue and with one final arch she collapsed, her body having a fine sheen of sweat Menma climbed back up to face level, N's chest was heaving, her breasts jiggling a little against his chest, Menma closed the gap once more, allowing her to taste herself._

_N moaned once more, feeling her own juices coating her tongue, knotting her fingers into his hair she separated from him, placing her forehead against his "Please…I….need…you" she pleaded softly, he almost missed it, her voice, was so hot in his ears, boiling his blood, and spurring his libido._

_Menma removed his belt and pants in a flash, N's eyes shot wide at his size "Will...that fit?" she asked quietly, mostly to herself gaining a proud grin placing himself at her entrance, he lowered himself to her body, she wrapped her arms around his torso and he rested his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it softly as he slowly entered her she shuddered as his girth spread her cavern, though it was sufficiently drenched so it was a smooth entrance, Menma felt a small resistance and she nodded into his hair, the mane of black spikes splayed across his back and falling over his shoulders. _

"_Hnng!" was the struggled sound the escaped her lips when she felt her hymen tear, she honestly couldn't understand why she was surrendering her virginity to Menma so soon after meeting him, it all felt so rushed, but the bond had already been forged the moment their eyes met and their skin touched. _

_It was like a small flame in her heart had become a great inferno, when he battled he did so with precision and poise, his team mates doing the same defeating foes with grace and power, yet he never let his opponent suffer. Ending it as quickly as it began, the unity between humans and pokemon was a grand goal, and she would be happy to stand beside him in accomplishing it._

_It felt so right to do so._

_Menma had sheathed himself entirely inside his lover, watching as her flushed face calmed slightly, he waited for another nod of approval before slowly withdrawing himself and repeating his previous action, with each thrust N's chest jiggled, her whole body shuddered in pleasure as the waves of lust, love, and fulfilment left her body and into his, and vice versa._

_It felt like hours later until it finally happened "MENMA!" she screamed out, gripping tightly onto him as her whole body quivered, Menma felt a build-up and sped his thrusts to unstoppable levels, N was taking quick, shallow breaths, as his rapid, piston like movements rocketed her form, as a thick, hot liquid flooded her insides._

_N collapsed, Menma kissed her forehead and lay down next to her._

**End Flash Back**

Actually, she shouldn't have a problem with his Hollow side, he'd have to explain that when he met up with Delia, Oak and Ash. Why not bring Gary in on it too, sure. Menma was jostled awake when he felt his sleeping partner yawn cutely and grip him tighter.

'Time to get back on the path…Just had the _best_ idea for the Team name!' Menma inwardly congratulated himself for the idea, he already felt it to be perfect in every way shape and form for what he was planning on doing.

"N…wake up, c'mon." said Menma softly into her ear, her eyes tightened shut, Menma smirked and managed to maneuverer himself so he could engage her in a lip lock, he felt her smile slightly 'Cheeky' thought the Uchiha fondly, inwardly shaking himself of such thoughts, he was attached, there was no going back now…thought it could be worse.

He could be attached to someone batshit crazy…

Like any of his Fangirls from the Elemental Nations.

Que shiver.

"Good morning" she whispered, softly as they separated, Menma's Sunset eyes greeted her, she wasn't even startled by the change of eye colour, guessing he had a great deal of secrecy to himself, and just hoping he would share them later, not finding the need to rush such a thing.

"Shower time, beautiful. Then we start for Celedon!" exclaimed Menma jumping up form bed and tossing the naked female over his shoulder, she was taken off guard by the sudden movement, especially the smack on her behind that he delivered with a hearty laugh at her squeak.

**Later…Route 7**

Menma was walking hand in hand with N, both of their teams were released, the males of Menma's had a depressed aura about them at the sight of their master 'Going soft' wile Tozi, Shiro and Kura all sighed contently, thankful that maybe their training would be easier with N around, Armeil knew for a fact.

That it would do absolutely nothing.

How? Well because his eyes, no matter the calming colour, were still sharp, and steeled for any challenge that awaited him.

"Well, well. Look who it is" said a slimy voice, Menma growled, gently letting go of N's hand, getting a slightly confused look as he stepped forward a few steps and from the tree line walked a redhead with a punk look to him, the same one she saw in Cerulean, though this time he wore a black trench-coat as well.

"Spike. I'm going to guess as my self-proclaimed Rival you wish to battle me" Spike smirked and present a dark grey ball, Menma rose an eyebrow, never seeing such a ball before, Spike tossed the ball and out came a ferocious looking Pinsir. Though Menma could clearly see something more in the works here he shrugged it off.

"Reaper, you're up" Reaper flew over Menma and landed in front of him, his black coat fluttering in a small passing breeze, as the breeze fell so did Spike's Pinsir it had several small punch marks all over its body, Menma smirked at Spike's expression, completely dumbstruck by what happened.

"WHA!?"

"Bullet Punch, bitch" smirked Menma watching as Spike returned his pokemon, he noted the laser light was black instead of the usual red, and presented another dark grey ball "Whenever you're ready."

"Krookodile!" shouted Spike, Menma gestured for Tozi to take it up and front, seeing as her training was slacking a little, "Alright, Flamethrower!" roared Spike.

"Dig" said Menma boredly, his Grass Snake burrowed under the flame torrent and he waved a hand to pause it from reaching him, N and her team watched curiously as the fire seemed to bend away from them.

"Ingrain" dozens of roots and vines immediately rose up from the ground and wrapped around Krookodile once more, just like last time, stopping it from moving, and holding it a couple of feet of the ground "Giga Drain" Tozi gesturing a green hand towards Krookodile and a large surge of energy began gathering in a circular ring, the ring flew towards Krookodile and began sapping its energy rapidly, and transferring it to Tozi.

"Flamethrower again!" This time the Flamethrower was a deeper shade of red instead of the usual orange, Menma once more ordered Tozi to dig as the Giga Drain vanished, and he redirected the fire once more, this time into the air, directly up.

Apocalypse was not taking kindly to this bratty human making attacks towards his rescuer and new family "_May I crush his mind?_" asked the Mewtwo, still within his baggy robes, Menma shook his head, no. Spike was an idiot who thought to highly of himself and was with great arrogance, but he didn't deserve to die because of it.

No he deserved to die because of what he did to Tozi, but kicking his lead pokemon around the ring a with the abused pokemon the redhead thought was weak and useless was enough for his revenge, no need for anything over the top like full blown murder.

"Grrr!" Spike grit his teeth "Flamethrower on the hole!" roared the young man, if he couldn't get the damned snake conventionally he'd barbeque her in her little maze. Menma closed his eyes but did nothing else, N watched the ground carefully and couldn't help but smile when she saw Tozi's head pop up underneath Krookodile covered from Spike's view by vines, and left her hole, watching as the red croc paled, the fire shot up from the hole under it and burnt it rather comically, into a dark ashen colour.

Krookodile fell from the charred roots and hit the ground, Tozi used a small energy transfer she learnt from Mewtwo to stop Krookodile from taking any serious damage. Spike growled and returned his pokemon.

"Fine then, let's play. I choose you Dark Tyranitar!" shouted Spike, Menma's heart dropped when he saw the enraged Tyranitar, it's armour shell much darker than usual instead of the usual dusky green it was a dark green, almost black and the typical kind eyes of a Tyranitar were replaced with hate filled, rage inducing black.

Menma halted, he felt this pokemon's souls screaming, pleading for release, N's eyes were watery as she too felt it, the sadness it brought to her was almost too much to bare.

"You…are so much worse than scum, Apocalypse…do as you wish" his Servine moved back into place with a sad look on her face, she held onto Menma's leg, he merely placed his hand atop her head, Apocalypse moved forward, fluid, powerful strides.

Lifting one hand he murmured a single word "_Psychic_" his eyes flared a deep azure but instead of aiming to harm Tyranitar he aimed to immobilize in the form of removing the ground under its feet, Menma shot forwards, seemingly vanishing in thin air before appeared with right hand on Spike's left shoulder, Spike's face was set into a victorious grin, frozen in this state.

That was until his entire rib cage suddenly became concave, Menma's right hand dripping with blood not his own, N turned away from the scene not wishing to see such an act, Sawsbuck stood beside her while Zorua hid inside Kura's hair, Braviary perched on a nearby tree, not taking his eyes off it, this human deserved so much worse for what he'd done to this creature.

"_**Die**_" whispered Menma burying Spike with a hook roundhouse kick, hooking his ankle under the corpses chin and carrying him head first into the ground, Spike was driven in, about 2 feet before stopping Menma plucked several Balls from the scumbags belt and hit the release button on each, Tyranitar was struggling to get free, it's rage coming to wild levels.

Menma walked towards the creature and his eyes flared into the Rennegan "_Sleep_" he whispered gently, its movements slowed, and it eyes drooped. Slowly but surely it fell asleep, on the ground, Menma pocketed it's Dark Ball but his the release the blue beam hitting the creature, the black filth that coated its body slowly dissipating into the air, Mudslide began massaging the creature with damp earth, being a Rock/Dark type this was considered therapeutic to them.

Menma gestured for Armeil to open a large hole around Spike's body, sending him into a dirt pit, before it closed up he watched as, for the last time, Spike's cold dead eyes, locked with his.

"Is it over?" asked N, softly, Menma cursed himself lightly, forgetting she was clearly even more confused than before, walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her slight tense ended as she rose her hands to his.

"I'll explain…later. I need this story to be shared with others that I promised" N nodded, slightly hesitantly as he kissed her cheek "I'm sorry you had to see that" She nodded and turned, embracing him.

"_Yo, Boss. This big lug should be fine to make it back to Mt. Silver on her own_" Menma nodded as he subtly created a clone behind a tree to guide the creature there when it woke.

"Come on N, let's get to Celedon. I'm sure it'll be good to see your sisters again" Mudslide and Armeil carried Tyranitar to the tree line where the clone was, Braviary narrowed its eyes at the sight, he'd seen the copy of the strange human his mistress was mated to…and was weary.

Menma returned his team as they approached civilisation, N nudged him as they walked, with her shoulder "I have a question"

"I have an answer"

"Why do you return your friends every time we get near a city?" asked N curiously, honestly she'd been wondering why he only let them out on the road, in parks, or during Gym Battles.

"Because the Police force is full of idiots that believe any pokemon outside it's Poke Ball is being held against their will, and therefore will be quick to pile on the accusations to charge you" said Menma, Sawsbuck, Braviary and Zorua paled, and quickly returned themselves, as not to get their Keeper in trouble with the law enforcement.

"That seems foolish" she commented a little startled by how quick her friends were to jump back into their metaphorical cages. But was warmed by the sentiment.

"I came up with a Team name by the way" said Menma getting her attention "Team Ragnarock, with it's leader, Eclipse!" said Menma proudly, the word usage was not lost on N, who knew Ragnarock to be a string of events that led to a great battle leading to the death of many 'Gods' and change.

"It's perfect, Eclipse-kun" she said with a smile, place a kiss on his cheek, Menma had another dark of warmth shoot down his spine and loved the feeling every time it came up.

The pair continued in a quiet peace, not a lot was accomplished today but it was enough for Menma, he enjoyed the rest day N had granted him with her presence…now he had to explain to her sisters how he stole her innocence.

Life was so hard…

**End!**

Manectric (Giant), Courage lvl 70. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.**  
**Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb**  
**Gender: Male

Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro Lvl 70. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.**  
**Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire**  
**Gender: Female

Zoroark, Kura Lvl 43. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.**  
**Passive: Illusion**  
**Gender: Female

Servine, Tozi Lvl 34. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.**  
**Passive Ability: Overgrow**  
**Gender: Female

Scizor (Shiny), Reaper Lvl 40. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch.**  
**Passive Ability: Technician**  
**Gender: Male

King Lvl 44. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.**  
**Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point**  
**Gender: Male

Yuki (Unique) Lvl 46: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.**  
**Passive Ability: Pressure**  
**Gender: Female

Mewtwo, Apocalypse Lvl 70: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Beam, Fire Blast.**  
**Passive Ability: Pressure**  
**Gender: Male

Swampert, Mudslide Lvl 44: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.**  
**Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb**  
**Gender: Male

Anorith, Armeil Lvl 42: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.**  
**Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.**  
**Gender: Female

Gengar, Madness Lvl 42: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.**  
**Passive Ability: Levitate

**N's Team.**

**Zorua Lvl 40: Known Moves: Taunt, Night Daze, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball.  
Passive Ability: Illusion.  
Gender: Male**

**Braviary Lvl 56: Known Moves: Brave Bird, Ariel Ace, Crush Claw, Fly.  
Passive Ability: Intimidate  
Gender: Male**

**Sawsbuck Lvl 44: Known Moves: Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Take Down, Earthquake  
Passive: Chlorophyll  
Gender: Female.**

**Thank you all so much for you reviews and you awesomeness, it makes writing these a lot easier as a try to get them out at a quick rate. Hope you liked this character developy chapter. We'll be returning the usual stuff next chapter.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	8. Chapter of Family, Pasts and Badges

**Chapter 8: Celedon, The Truth, the Family and The badge!**

**I will hopefully be putting these out once a day or once every two days, because I enjoy writing them.**

**With Menma and N.**

The lovers walked into Celedon, the bustling city sounds immediately entering their ears, along with the faint scent of perfumes, and Menma could see the Pokemon Centre just at the entrance of town N tugged at his shirt getting his attention.

"I'm going to go and meet up with my sisters; I should be back around 12. Are you ok with that?" she said/asked, Menma nodded after a second of starring at her strangely.

"You don't have to ask if I'm ok with it, N. I'm not your owner or anything" said Menma he was a little taken aback as to why she asked if it was ok with him but figured she was just being polite, N smiled, kissed his cheek and walked off, towards the apartment blocks of Celedon.

Menma walked inside the Centre, placing Tozi, and Reaper, it wasn't like they needed it but it was always good to keep them in pique condition, why not Apocalypse, with Recover he had already returned the minute amount of spent energy he used up during that 'Fight'.

His clone had just got back from mount Silver but what surprised him was the white egg that the Tyranitar gave his clone, before licking his clones face; he could already guess it was the Tyranitar's egg.

'Take care of my baby, because if there are more trainers with those strange Poke Balls, I don't want him at risk' She said before walking into the forests of Mt Silver, Menma was a little thrown when his clone had appeared in front of him and given him the egg before exploding into a small cloud of smoke, Menma was a little bewildered by this but was more busy with picking a sufficient name for his newest team mate, a few thoughts came to mind.

Rampage though, stood out. It suited the typical Tyranitar ferocious, powerful though the females were usually extremely gentle with their young the males were the ferocious protectors of both.

His X-transceiver buzzed at his wrist his ward's face appeared on it, as a message came with it "_Oak, Ash and I will meet you in Celedon. Don't leave until we get this sorted out_ _–Love Delia_" Menma sighed as he sat in his spot in the park, during his name thinking he'd moved, his two Teammates already healed up from their minor exertion and sat on the bench cross legged.

He released his team members and watched as they all either went off to their own devices or some like Apocalypse, Kura and Reaper sat with him, the Mewtwo on his right, the Zoroark on his left and his black Scizor sitting quite contently on the arm rest of the park bench.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_" asked, surprisingly, Reaper, the silver eyed Scizor looked at his trainer, Menma sighed.

"Just thinking about this little guy" thought Menma rubbing the egg, subtly lacing some of his Hollow energy into it, he found it fitting since Hollow's armour was typically white and he wondered what would occur to the egg when it hatched, it may have sounded insane but Hollow energy, his anyway, was not acidic so the infant was in no danger, and he was putting small droplets of energy into it every now and again, it wasn't like with Courage where he could just charge it with Lightning Chakra to boost its power, the egg was still developing and he didn't want to change that too much.

"_How do you know it's a he?_" ask Kura looking at the egg curiously, running her red nails around the top in a circle, it was hard enough that very little could cut through it, as were most eggs.

Menma smirked and tapped her nose, making it crinkle from the contact, Apocalypse watched in amusement as he said "That's a secret, you'll have to figure it out later." Kura gave the Zoroark equivalent to a pout and used a dreaded technique known to all females of any race ever.

The Puppy Dog Pout.

It was worthless though as Menma had already been a father and had to suffer under the gaze from his daughter for several years before he became immune to it, several ladies men would say that immunity was gained after years of sex.

They were liars.

"Not going to work, Kura" dismissed Menma as Madness walking by cackling as he caught the tail end of the conversation, but quickly jumped to avoid a spray of Pin Missile's from Armeil, and a Hydro Pump from Mudslide both of whom came rushing after the red Gengar, who remained elusive and cackling like a maniac.

Menma laughed, actually laughed, not a chuckle or a smirk of amusement, but a laugh, his shoulders jerked when he did Apocalypse smiled at the sight of his master loosening up after holding such great tension in his body.

It seemed meeting that N girl was doing his master a world of good, and he welcomed that. Reaper smirked at the sound, like a stress reliever had been given to him and relaxed his muscles a little more.

"Menma" said a voice, from across the side of the park, it was N, Menma smiled and waved her over, his Team Mates pausing whatever they were doing to see as two additional girls were with N, one was a girl with blonde hair, with short bangs and two upturned pieces that looked much like a bow. She wore a light blue blouse and a white dress that reached her knees and she also had a light yellow cloth tied around her waist, that held a pocket at her thigh, and a brown bag that she carried in her hands.

Her skin was a light-pale tone and her eyes where a gentle honey colour.

The other girl had light pink hair that fell to her waist with her bangs falling perfectly in the middle and having small kicks that jotted out slightly in the middle, she had a green shawl over her shoulders having a similar white skirt to her sister but with a light pink cloth.

She too had light-pale skin but had light pink coloured eyes, Menma seriously questioned why everyone had to accessorize to match their hair and eye colour but then he wore red and black, his eye and hair colour so he could shut his stupid face hole.

"N, are these your sisters?" asked Menma, standing up, cradling his egg in one hand and offering his hand to the girls, the pink haired one seemed to have a slight glare in her eyes, while the blonde girl accepted his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Menma-san, my name is Concordia. This is my sister Anthea" introduced the blonde haired girl, Menma smiled in return.

"What is your connection to N, she didn't tell us on our way over here" asked Anthea.

"Straight to the point I see, that is up to N whether she wants to tell you or not, though I can say we are together" said Menma making Anthea's eyes widen as she looked at N who nodded, small smile adorning her face, though it grew to a curious expression.

"How did you get that egg, Menma?" she asked gently, placing her hands upon the egg, it was completely white, and had a porcelain feel to it.

"That can be explained…" another buzz on his X-transceiver, Menma popped open the side as his families faces appeared on it, the message said "_In Celedon's Pokemon Centre, meet you there_" Menma sighed, and a copy of him appeared, startling the three females in his company.

"Go and Collect them, we'll be here" Menma's copy nodded and vanished into static, he turned back to N specifically and smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently to somehow prepare her for the shock he was about to give her.

"I'll explain this in one sitting, what you just saw was one of the things I'll explain, along with how I got this egg, though I gotta say. It's a long story" N nodded though looking a bit bewildered, he guided her over to where he was sitting, Kura, Apocalypse and Reaper moved so her sisters could sit with her.

Menma passed the egg over to N and took a few steps back, clapping his hands the ground began to rise up, forming into a stone throne like chair, several more appeared and eventually a large circle of them appeared, one for each of his team mates, the park area they stood in was empty but it was soon covered in a barrier that none could enter, he erected this barrier now because his clone had just gotten Ash, Brock, Misty, Delia, Samuel and Garry inside the park's perimeter.

"Please sit" gestured Menma to his pokemon another bench started to grow from the ground and extended to fit all of those walking towards the centre of the park.

"Nii-san!" greeted Ash with a happy wave; his pokemon released themselves from his waist, which confused him his Charmeleon, Pikachu, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Ivysuar and Wartortle…who wore sunglasses.

"Today" Menma started standing from his seat, shedding his coat and removing his shirt, showing his Hollow Hole to all of them, making them all, minus N, gasp in shock, especially Delia who was nearly in tears at the prospect of one of her babies being hurt in such a horrifying way.

"You have all been allowed the right to know, my life story. I know curiosity has pestered you for years, Delia, Samuel, Ash and Gary, while some are just interested in some of the abilities I have displayed, Brock, Misty, Anthea, Concordia, and some just have the right to know, before they might get hurt, N." spoke Menma slipping his black T-shirt back on and draping his black, red trim, trench coat over his stone throne, a small hole opened up in the centre of the circle, this hole slowly grew in size until it was nothing but a black circle at their feet, though non shied away knowing he would never harm them, Anthea and Concordia, on the other hand trusted in their sister.

"It all began, in another world, known as the Elemental Nations"

**(Forewarning for those who wanted to know about Menma's History, here's your chance, I'm abandoning the Shippuden part because I see no point since this story is, A more fun to write and B, actually is read)**

"I was born on the day a great creature attacked" it showed Kurama, striking the village with ferocity; he'd gotten these memories from said fox and Madara.

"My _Father_" he spat like venom in his mouth "Decided to use a forbidden technique to split the creature in two parts, the Chakra, the energy of my people similar to the Aura of this world" he explained getting understanding looks as they'd all at least had the pleasure of hearing about Aura, and watching it in action from various Lucario's especially Riley's when he came to visit.

"And the soul" Menma showed the picture of two babies one blonde and one black haired, both twins "Naruto received the Chakra, while I, as the oldest, was given the burden of carrying the Soul" Menma placed a hand over his stomach reflexively.

"For the next 8 years I would be hunted like a rabid animal by the very villagers Minato had saved via sealing the fox, they saw Naruto as their saviour, and me as the reincarnated beast that slaughtered so many of their families" the images rippled to various of Menma running from mobs, hiding anywhere he could but he was usually inevitably found each time and tortured horrifically.

Delia had tears streaming down her face, Oak was trying his best to comfort her, Ash and Gary both looked mortified as did Misty and Brock, Anthea and Concordia looked paper white, but N…Menma could feel her heart, it was like it was being torn apart.

A picture of his two most loved family members appeared, Madara, hugging a young Menma for the first time, and Kurama, the Soul made of pure energy.

"Fast forward a few years and you'll find little lovable 8 year old Menma who'd spent the past four years in the comfort of two major figures in his life, Madara Uchiha his Father, and Kurama, the Kyuubi No Yoko, the same creature who had destroyed a great deal of his _home_. Thanks to the intervention of my old worlds creators Madara's soul and DNA began to combine with my own, making him my new father, Kurama flooded my veins with his chakra that had been reforming for all the years he'd been dormant"

"I had escaped from that hellhole but not before faking my own death and stealing Minato's two prized Techniques, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin which were written in scrolls, and headed straight for Kumogakure, the Village hidden in the Clouds." Menma had a smile grace his face at the mention of the village.

"I spent 8 years training under the Raikage and his brother Bee, whom had become like family to me, I was ordered by the council, well more requested, since I was the last of my bloodline inside the village to participate in the CRA, clan restoration act, and had to have a harem of women to bring my clan back from the brink of extension ASAP" Ash, Gary, Brock all blushed and had slight drips of blood from their noses at the idea of it.

"My girlfriend at the time, Samui didn't take to kindly to it, so we compromised, for the good of the village and my relationship with her I knocked the minimum from 4 to 2" Menma continued telling his tale for seemingly hours, he told them about how he'd first become a Hollow with the great powerful amounts of hatred residing inside his heart becoming a sentient being, and how he came to love said being, he told them about all the good things in his life but like all good things, they ended.

"…After the first fight in the Chuunin exams" Menma cracked a grin, and ignited his Rennegan, he'd told them a little about it but now he got the juicy part of his tale "I almost killed Naruto then and there, but wanted to extend his pain, so I played with him, breaking a bone here and there, tossing him around like a rag doll. I got bored and so…I initiated the Invasion, blood flowed like rivers, steel clashed, the entire thing was a slaughter of all those who had done me wrong, because when I was 8 and leaving that wretched pit of filth, I promised myself, I promised myself, 'One day, I'll destroy them all for what they put me through' and I did" They gasped at the grin on his face, his form changed to that of his Second form and then to his third, and finally his fourth.

His Fourth Form had 10 powerful tails with deadly looking scythes on the ends, his nails became wicked looking, jagged blades that glinted with a silver deadliness, his leg armour became jagged and spiked in different directions, his torso grew a pair of thick, powerful looking wings from his back, and with his face covered by the panther mask and his hair becoming armour, it was the perfect picture of intimidation.

**Seat of the Gods**

"…_**He's perfect**_" whispered Giratina, a wide, terrifyingly creepy smile plastered on his face, as the air around him glistened and fluttered, Zekrom sweat dropped at the serpent but couldn't help but agree with his Chosen's decision, to obliterate those pathetic humans, those were not worthy of saving.

"How interesting, I almost want to go and offer up my services should he ever feel the need to experiment in Dimensional manipulation on a…higher level"

"We get it, Sex. You're not subtle" said, Darkrai of all, his voice was gentle, surprisingly, but also deep and smooth, he held a tone of annoyance at his fellow legendary, but chose to say nothing more.

"Someone's a party pooper" she said with a sigh, leaning on a couch that she'd created out of the fabric of reality **(HA! I'm hilarious)**.

**Menma**

"So I crushed the entire village, with a Shinra Tensei" Menma showed the image, shocking the whole group as they watched it, he quickly decided to leave out the part where he murdered Minato's 4 year old daughter, not wanting them to think _too_ little of him.

So he skipped how he murdered the shit out of Minato but did mention it, "So after several years of wandering knocking off Akatsuki, rival nations, and collecting a bunch of different items I tore the veil between dimensions and that's where it all started here" Menma snapped out of his nostalgia fuelled rage and reverted to his original form, sitting in his seat, resting one hand atop his right fist.

Menma watched them all reading a few expressions, watching as they digested the information; everyone was silent for a long time before he spoke once more "I have more news" said Menma getting their attention once more.

"I'm starting an organisation, Team Ragnarock, with the goal of putting pokemon and people on equal levels in societies eyes, but the main goal is the annihilation of Team Rocket" Ash, Misty and Brock all went wide eyed at that, remembering Jesse and James, along with their Meowth, not really wanting them to die some horrifyingly gruesome death.

"Plasma" Anthea and Concordia turned to N when he said this, she kept stroking the egg with a smile on her face, and nodded at their unasked question, she still loved him. It was new love, but it was strengthened tremendously by the trust he'd invested in her, and her sisters, and now nothing could shake that.

"And any other scum, who want to try and experiment, abuse, torture, or in any way, harm Pokemon. Apocalypse is a prime example of Team Rocket's evil, though I suppose without it, I would not have such a close friend" The robed Pokemon nodded, its eyes glowing with joy, and literally glowing blue.

"May I ask what pokemon he is, Menma?" asked Oak, hesitantly, Menma turned to the Mewtwo who nodded, he stood walking over the black, Apocalypse would guess it to be obsidian, floor and used his powers to remove his various layers of clothing.

Oak gasped a memory flashed before his eyes "Are you perhaps, related to the pokemon Mew?" asked Oak, Apocalypse nodded.

"_I was named, Mewtwo. By my…creators, I am a clone of Mew. But Master has shown me, it doesn't matter where you came from, but how you live, that defines you._" Said Apocalypse mentally broadcasting his words to all of them, before his clothes began working their way back on his body, as he passed Menma the trainer rubbed his back slightly, soothing the Genetic Pokemon's frayed nerves, he wasn't good around people ever since he got that robe.

"My question, is there any of you who would like to join the group?" he offered, in a second Ash stood up and walked to the centre of the circle, followed by Gary, surprisingly Anthea and Concordia stood as well, N smiled and looked at Menma who smirked in return.

He walked around the four "I don't expect either you two to stand, you are Gym Leaders and cannot be related to possibly radical groups, I won't jepordize your lives." Said Menma gaining thankful looks from Misty and Ash.

"Professor, and Delia, neither do I expect either of you, but I hope neither of you will act against it" he asked the pair, no underlying threats just an honest request, masked as a request.

"Of course not, my entire life has been dedicated to the relationships between humans and pokemon, your group will be the next step in my research I'll help in any way I can, but I cannot be a member"

"I'm just a Mother, I'll support you and Ashy no matter what you do, but I'm no trainer" Menma nodded and their reasons and walked back around to stand in front of his new recruits.

"The police force is full of fools, the Team's run rampant with their nefarious goals, we will be the Demons that hunt them and the Angels the guard the innocents. Welcome…to Ragnarock" said Menma presenting his hands, in them formed four pins, each pin had a golden R layered over a silver K, and it had a black and white Yin-Yang symbol background.

Each of them took the pin and clipped it onto various pieces of their clothes, Ash next to his badges, Gary on his belt, Anthea on her shawl, as a broach, and Concordia on her skirt.

"I'll work on uniforms at a later date. But these will suffice; you will be my admins, along with another. Should he solve the riddle, during business I am not Menma I am Eclipse, your leader" they all nodded, standing a little straighter, N walked over to Eclipse and handed him the egg.

"Please refer to me as Ilumis" requested N, Ilumis on the job.

"You two will be Solar and Lunar" he said speaking to Anthea and Concordia respectively, who nodded happy to have such complimenting names.

"Ares" said Eclipse, looking at Gary he was happy to make mention of the fact that the boys mind was always focused on tactics and strength, so he found the name suiting, Gary seemed to do the same by the smug smirk on his face.

"Guardian" said Eclipse, looking at Ash, the boy looked a slight bit confused "You have very high Aura levels Ash, and long ago there was the Aura Guardian, my goal for you is to make it so you can fulfil that role having another person to communicate with pokemon will be useful for the organisation, and is helps you should you find yourself unable to use your own" Ash nodded with a bright smile on his face, always happy whenever his older brother would praise or compliment him.

"There we have it, for now. This never happened, you have no idea what or who Ragnarock is, make no mention outside this very circle of people, even then, only in the safety of your own homes. Ragnarock will be officially starting at the end of the Indigo Plateau tournaments this year." They all nodded, Menma returned his team and watched as the stone thrones broke apart and settled back into the earth, the bench Delia and Oak were sitting on returned to the soils and the barrier fell.

"I'll see you all in a while, I have to go and collect the Rainbow Badge" Ash laughed at his brothers quick change of subject, Menma, N and her sisters all walked off towards the gym.

"Did we make the right choice?" asked Gary, looking at Ash who nodded with a grin.

"Of course, we can help make the world a better place, why wouldn't it be?" asked the raven haired boy while patting Gary's shoulder "It's all gonna be OK Gary, I'll see you guys around, C'mon Misty, Brock to Cinnabar Island!"

**Celedon Gym**

Menma had to unseal a scarf and drape it across his face, sealing off the terribly powerful scents of perfume; it had gradually gotten stronger as they made their way through the small forest path towards the Gym so he was forced to take precautions to avoid passing out due to his sensitive nose.

"I challenge Eric of Celedon for the Rainbow Badge!" declared Menma, as he stepped inside the Gym there was a woman in a floral print kimono watering a small hedge of roses, Menma picked her out as Erica, her hair was black, like most of Kanto, and she had a red headband.

"Very well, Lillian please come out and referee for us" another woman came out wearing an all green kimono and had a red and green flag, "This battle will be a standard One on One with three pokemon each, the challenger may substitute but the leader may not, Begin!"

"Gloom I choose you!"

"Apocalypse, Begin the End Times!" shouted Menma tossing one of his two Luxury ball's into the air, out came the robes Psychic, Erica rose an eyebrow.

"Gloom Sweet scent, then follow it up with Sleep Powder"

"Psy-shock" said Menma, a swarm of small orbs of Psychic energy gathered around Gloom, before they all hit the pokemon and exploded, sending Gloom into a wall, before it flopped down and face planted.

**(Hah, planted. Grass types. I'm a genius)**

"Return, very well. Vileplume I choose you!"

"Vii~" chanted the pokemon a few times, Menma motioned for Apocalypse to return to his side, deciding to give a pokemon its debut, the Mewtwo smirked when Menma reached for his second Luxury Ball and tossed it out "Yuki! Take Flight!" He'd done his best keeping her a secret, rarely letting her out of the digital habitat-dreamscape that came with all Poke Ball's but finally he decided it was time for her to make her mark as a Team member.

"An Articuno!?" the mere thought sent Erica's head spinning, the Legendary bird pokemon was inside her Gym, and…it just fired and Ice Beam and knocked out her Vileplume.

Sigh.

"Return, I choose you, Victribell!" The plant pokemon screeched its name, Yuki looked unperturbed and flapped her wings harshly, creating an icy wind, "Blizzard" said Menma, it echoed around the arena as the grass pokemon became a leafy popsicle Menma smirked while tossing an Ice Heal at Victribell, the biodegradable casing shattered and thawed out the pokemon quickly.

"Return. Bringing out that pokemon was meant to distract me wasn't it" she accused, pointing at the approaching figure of Menma who had the gall to look smug about it "Worked didn't it?" he asked, she placed the Rainbow Badge in his out stretched hand before walking away with a huff.

Menma chuckled and tucked the badge into his case, the egg under his arm wriggling ferociously, Menma had to cover his eyes as a large light left the egg, showing it was hatching, he'd expected it to be a little later but it was no problem.

The Larvitar that came out, he placed on the ground to get a good look at, one thing that immediately stood out to him was that instead of a single horn atop it's head there was two slightly more forward that usual, like a typical devil's horns, his eyes were a light emerald green in colour while his belly was a steel grey.

Larvitar stared at Menma mutely, looking at him with big doughy eyes, the Uchiha rubbed the little creatures head, making it coo contently and hug his leg.

"Welcome to the family, Rampage" said Menma tapping its head with a Dusk Ball, its whole evolutionary line was Rock/Dark type so these would work even better for it, most of his pokemon liked darker places, he didn't ask why.

"That's quite the powerful pair" commented Concordia, a smile on her face as Anthea, N and herself came down the stairs, Menma smirked in return, nodding as he ran a hand down Yuki's back, running his fingers though her feathers, careful not to tear open her spine with his claws.

That would be mentally scarring.

Menma smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around N's shoulder, kissing her cheek, Anthea narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Why are you two so close anyway, that was never explained in your little display" questioned Anthea.

"Oh that's an easy one…" said Menma as N hugged his side and looked at her sisters, he could see mischief in her eyes.

"We made love." She answered, Concordia blushed brightly while Anthea…looked murderous, a large knife appeared in her hands and Menma picked up his lover and rushed out of the Gym, her hot on his heels.

"YOU STOLE MY SISTERS VIRGINITY!" she roared, Concordia followed after them, thought at a much more relaxed pace, compared to those three anyway.

"WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, HAHAH!" shouted Menma, laughing uproariously.

Life was fun.

**End **

**There we, go. **

**Manectric (Giant), Courage lvl 70. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.****  
****Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro Lvl 70. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.****  
****Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire****  
****Gender: Female**

**Zoroark, Kura Lvl 43. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.****  
****Passive: Illusion****  
****Gender: Female**

**Servine, Tozi Lvl 34. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.****  
****Passive Ability: Overgrow****  
****Gender: Female**

**Scizor (Shiny), Reaper Lvl 40. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Technician****  
****Gender: Male**

**King Lvl 44. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point****  
****Gender: Male**

**Yuki (Unique) Lvl 48: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Female**

**Mewtwo, Apocalypse Lvl 71: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Beam, Fire Blast.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Male**

**Swampert, Mudslide Lvl 44: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.****  
****Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Anorith, Armeil Lvl 42: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.****  
****Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.****  
****Gender: Female**

**Gengar, Madness Lvl 42: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.****  
****Passive Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male**

**Larvitar, Rampage (Unique, Shiny) Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Crunch.  
Passive Ability: Energy Eater  
Gender: Male**

**N's Team.**

**Zorua Lvl 40: Known Moves: Taunt, Night Daze, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball.****  
****Passive Ability: Illusion.****  
****Gender: Male**

**Braviary Lvl 56: Known Moves: Brave Bird, Ariel Ace, Crush Claw, Fly.****  
****Passive Ability: Intimidate****  
****Gender: Male**

**Sawsbuck Lvl 44: Known Moves: Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Take Down, Earthquake****  
****Passive: Chlorophyll****  
****Gender: Female.**

**Nothing much to talk about this time, Read-Review.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	9. Chapter For the Freaks of Fuchsia

**Chapter for the Freaks in Fuchsia.**

**Route 13, on the way to Fuchsia City.**

Menma, his team, N and her own team were making their way through Route 13 at a rather sedate pace, the male Uchiha was enjoying his down time, between each battle, between each gym, he got a lot of time to just…be.

His little quest for redemption thus far, was under way, maybe next world he could go back to being a full blown evil tyrant? Who knows, too far ahead for now, for all he knew it could go the other way and he'd up some kind of sex warlord.

Wow…dark thoughts.

"Hey you!" shouted a man donned in a fisherman's attire, red hat, vest and boots, with a white shirt and tan cargo pants, holding a rod and sitting on a cooler.

Menma's eyes landed on the man and after giving him a once over "What?" he asked, they'd been walking on the board walk in peace and this man was ruining it.

"My pokemon need some help getting stronger, battle me!" shouted the man, tossing out a Poke Ball, Menma scrowled **(Scowl/Growl)** at the man, but when he saw the Seaking appear couldn't pass up the free battle experience given by each new challenge.

"Tozi, you're up" the Grass Snake walked forward and stood at the ready, the red and black fish locked eyes with its opponent "Use Vine Whip to hoist it from the waters, power up Solar Beam" Tozi did as she was told, several vines shot from her collar and wrap around the fish, tiny barbs digging into its skin, a side effect of Menma's chakra, and a light green orb began forming in front of her small mouth.

Menma watched as the Seaking tried to wriggle out of its bindings the Fisherman was about to give a command when the orb from Tozi's mouth shot into a beam and his Seaking dead on. As Seaking fell into the water, Tozi was encompassed by a great light.

Menma smirked, another pokemon to add to his growing lists of badasses, Tozi emerged as a long nature themed snake, her 'fringe' was gone replaced with green-blue markings of the same style, her collar reached even higher and flicked out, with two pointed ears on each side of her head, the insides were green while the outside was a dark green colour. Her tail was covered with three leaf blades, with two pointing out horizontally to the tip.

"Ser~" she intoned gently, her eyes setting into a slightly glazed over half lidded state, she slithered over to Menma and coiled around him, nuzzling the side of his face, N smiled at the closeness, running her hands down the scaled body of her lovers pokemon.

"_Thank you_" she whispered, Menma's sunset eyes shifted to an emerald green, he kissed the green snakes cheek, causing a small blush to appear and hugged her back.

"You don't need to thank me, for caring." He said softly, so only she could hear, he didn't need the others on his back about playing favourites or possibly going soft even more, this was his relaxing world and he would form all the bonds he damn well pleased.

"Come on, let's camp out here for tonight, I haven't slept in the wild for a few weeks now" said Menma, walking away with his newly evolved Serperior draped over his shoulders, leading the group into the forest area that was on the opposite side of the board walk, Reaper and Kura, who had Zorua in her hair once more, ran/flew into the forest, ahead of the group to find a suitable place with a big enough clearing for them to set up camp.

"Menma" said N, getting his attention, the green haired woman took off her hat and untied her hair letting the tea green tresses were gently swayed in a small breeze, Menma was enraptured by her, bringing her to him and running his clawed finger through her hair, careful not to tear it apart.

"What are you going to do with the other Admin?" she asked softly, enjoying her lover's surprisingly gentle touch.

"I'm going to set aside a month, probably around the time Ash gets his 8th badge, and put them in my own personal boot camp, I'll not only train them, but their pokemon, their minds and their spirits. They will become an elite force to be reckoned with" said Menma N nodded into his chest as he continued.

"Ash has a high Aura, but that doesn't mean I can jump start the others, I'll have to try and develop something similar to the Shinobi Corps to make this organisation truly effective, with the usage of either Chakra or Aura." Said Menma he looked down at N who seemed to be thinking what he said over, he heard the clangs of steel against earth and quickly released her in favour of searching for this sound.

"Keep up your guard" said Menma, to Rampage, specifically so the little Hollow Pokemon wouldn't be harmed too much, yes. Rampage was a Hollow his energies had, for lack of a better word, corrupted Rampage's body and changed its very species, so the rules of normal Larvitar's didn't apply to the little creature.

Menma jumped into the air, landing on a tree before vanishing into the forest, as he jumped he heard the sounds getting louder and louder, when he landed in a clearing he saw Reaper clashing claws with an Eevee of all things, Menma watched as the small grey creature shot consecutive Shadow Ball's at Reaper, who was smashing the ground around the little fox-dog.

"Stop" said Menma, his voice full of authority, forcing both pokemon to cease their movements that second, Reaper knelt at his master's side, Eevee sat in the spot it was standing, sweating internally, she thought this Scizor was just some weirdo who wore clothes, not with a trainer, and from the looks of it, and the power the rolled of him, this human was nothing but pure strength.

"Why are you two fighting?"

"_The small one attacked me, Master. I was merely defending myself_" said Reaper, the Eevee seemed to gain a very annoyed tick at the title of 'Small one' but remained wordless, Menma nodded gesturing for his companion to rise as he walked towards the Eevee, the damaged forests healing with each step he took, yet another thing he inherited from Madara, the Mokuton, though with his Bijuu half, it was super powered, with each release of it, new life would follow in his wake, it healed the most grievous wounds, stopped decaying of lands, and repaired the earth around him, within roughly a mile radius, depending on the power put into out.

Eevee was shaking now, if he could reverse the damage that Scizor had caused what else could he do; what could he do to her?

"_I'm really sorry!_" squeaked the fox-dog looking creature, Menma kept his menacing glare on his face, he saw her shaking even more, before smirking and chuckling, mirth trickling off him as he knelt down and scooped up the terrified pokemon.

"Fear not, I think that little scare I gave you is enough" Eevee took a second to process what he said, before latching onto his face and growling mincingly biting his ear, Menma decided to play along and screamed out in 'pain' and running around the clearing, the rest of his team came upon this scene, Kura had swung out of the tree's and sweat dropped at the sight of her master, Zorua giggled into her hair, sitting atop her head, the Illusion Fox's couldn't help but start laughing.

Tozi narrowed her eyes at the fox-dog and wrapped it in her vines, they had much larger barbs on them now, but she could easily retract them, this was not combat so she found no need for such weapons.

Yuki shook her head and perched on a branch above them, Reaper landing next to her and sitting, legs crossed, with his claws in his lap, they exchanged a nod of acknowledgement, King merely chuckled deeply with Armeil and Mudslide at his flanks, Madness materialised and screamed into the Eevee's face making her wilt in fear once more.

Courage boredly sat down next to Shiro and leant into her side, the white Arcanine seemed to growl contently and did the same, laying her head on her forepaws and allowing him to rest his head in her mane.

Apocalypse merely floated in the air, manipulating this 'Aura' his master had been speaking of, looking _deep_ within his very being he could feel this dense, flowing river of power that was untapped due to his usage of Psychic energies, Apocalypse was currently trying to form a simple sphere Rampage looked in awe, both of his little hands pressed on his cheeks in wonder.

Much to the amusement of the Genetic Pokemon.

Rampage, now that he thought of it, was deeply different compared to the other pokemon in his family, yes they were his family and he cared greatly for all of them, new and old, Rampage felt like his Fath-Master, with the deadly energy seeping from his very skin, though Master's was much more restrained, Rampage's was flaring like campfire.

Which was quite impressive since the small Hollow, that was the right term yes? Was just born so the Mewtwo could appreciate the fact this little powerhouse would grow into a deadly beast.

Rampage on the other hand, at the moment, was too busy watching Robe-san play with the blue sparkles that appeared on his sleeves, Robe-san never showed his hands, which was strange.

"Alright, enough fun" said Menma plucking the Eevee from Tozi's vines and dropping it to the ground, the little grey fox-dog landed on its feet gracefully but glared at Menma anyway "So why did you attack Reaper?" he asked doing a few one hand seals while looking at her expectantly, several wooden covers rose from the ground, each about the size of himself in height and having varying levels of width or length, the covers where average looking rectangular prisms, or cubes with the backs cut off and a ramp at the back, with lush looking grass at the bases for extra comfort, small flowers bloomed into the green 'matrasses' given a nice aesthetic feature.

"_Because I was bored_" she admitted shamelessly with puffed out cheeks, Menma found the act quite adorable but kept his neutral face up, as a circle of rocks rose up, with several lumps of wood following forming a small pyramid of wood that was ignited with a click of his finger.

"Oh, that's such a great reason. Tell me little Eevee what's your name?" asked Menma, he pulled a scroll from seemingly nowhere, N had already seated herself in his and her cover, and watched in amusement, the little performance that was happening before her.

"_Luna, because I'm going to be an Umbreon!_" said Luna quite proudly puffing out her small chest in pride, Menma smirked, that's just the pokemon he wanted, Umbreon were natures answer to the Psychic pokemon of Kanto and Jhoto, with them being able to take a large amount of damage because of their high defences and special defences, along with their all-around decent average of attacking, they were not to be messed with.

"Well how would you like some help with that?" asked Menma casually, Luna looked at him curiously, the Uchiha gestured around to his team "All of my team mates and partners initially joined for the chance at power, and evolution. I'm offering you the same thing, a family, a place to call home, and the chance to evolve into an Umbreon" said Menma extending a hand to her.

Luna stared directly into his emerald orbs, watching as they shifted to a moon white, the persistent dark ring around the iris accenting the colour quite a lot, she looked into them, searching for deceit, it was a talent she had, being able to discern truth or lies in the words of others.

She was happy to report, he spoke the truth, nodding she smiled "_I would like that…I don't know your name_"

"Menma Uchiha, pleasure to make your acquaintance Luna" said Menma tapping presenting her a Dusk Ball, she tapped it with her paw and was sucked it, it pinged, showing a success and he brought her back bout, unrolling the scroll with one hand and running a finger all it, several plates of already cooked food appeared, be they steaks, pigs, whatever form of meat one could acquire for the vegetarians or omnivores of the group he presented a lovely feast in the form of a mountain of berries.

"Do enjoy" said Menma, King looked in silence for a moment before cheering loudly, enough to tear a cloud above him in half and began wolfing down on a plate of steaks.

Tozi coiled up around Menma as he sat down, next to the fire, her head resting on his shoulder, he smiled and rubbed her tail with his free hand, taking a bite out of his apple, he didn't need to eat, though he enjoyed it, it wasn't necessary being a Hollow was tough but he could feed his hunger with his own power so it wasn't an issue.

Tozi nuzzled the side of his face, sighing contently as her master ran his fingers across her scaled tale, Menma enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin, it was quite nice, and unique.

N smiled at the sight of the two from across the camp fire, Menma and Tozi seemed to connect very well, the Grass Snake seemed to enjoy his touch above almost anything else, Kura was playing with her Zorua, a game of tag she assumed, Courage and Shiro moved to sit next to their long-time Trainer he gave the apple to Tozi who devoured it hole, much N's amusement at the deadpan expression on her partners face, as he rubbed Courage's head, getting content growls from his companion.

'I'm glad I have you, Eclipse-kun' she thought, using his code name, giggling to herself as she did, truly it was amusing to her, she had no idea why, but calling him 'Eclipse-kun' was just funny to her.

"Luna, are you ready?" asked Menma abruptly standing up, shifting Tozi to where he was sitting previously the big snake didn't look like she was happy with the loss of body heat, but remained silent, the only one to see this was N and strangely enough, Madness who merely cackled a small deranged trademark cackle of his, Armeil and Mudslide shook their heads.

"_Yes!_" said Luna falling into step, following her new trainer, deeper into the forest.

"I expect full sparring for the next three days!" shouted Menma, making several of them groan, while others, like King, Madness and Mudslide welcomed the training, Tozi sighed and resigned herself to more distance from her master, and coiled in on herself near the fire for more warmth.

**With Menma and Luna**

"Alright, an Eevee will evolve under the moonlight, with a feeling of content in their hearts, so in the middle of this forest, we shall train, until your body is weak and numb, and then I'll recharge you, with my Meiton chakra, since you wish to be a Dark Type. When you feel up and ready, we'll start again, taking breaks every second time you fall; on the next day it will be three times, then four, etc. I won't lie Luna this probably won't be a good way to win over your affections, but I just want to tell you, that before we start you will no doubt hate me, you may wish horrifying things upon my very soul, but I'm doing this, to make you stronger" said Menma, ruffling the fur atop her head, Luna's eyes glittered, just like the moon, much like her trainers own eyes.

Luna nodded, her resolve sealed, Menma nodded and in his hands appeared a pair of bangles, he put them over Luna's paws, and they tightened to fit over her wrists and ankles, and one more around her torso, a small blue light appeared on all of them before she felt a small weight on each of her legs, and a decent weight on her chest, pulling her down.

"Weight seals, reside on those adjustable bangles, right now the weight is light, 5 kilograms per leg, and 10 on your torso, they will gradually increase as does your strength. Now…" a dark purple orb formed in his hand "_Run_…_Bala!_" Luna began running like a demon was snapping at her heels, each time she got away another blast would hit directly in front of her making her either have to avoid it by going around, or to do a quick 180 and leg it the other way.

Menma was impressed by her initial tenacity, these Bala was like drops of water, he didn't want to kill her, just make her scared shitless, when they hit the ground it would leave a black mark, completely for show and to increase her mentality when facing new and scary looking moves, this would lower her chances of being affected by Passive's such as Intimidate, or abilities like Growl or Roar.

When he hit her ass she stepped it up once more, running faster, though she was wearing herself out a great deal, it was pure determination that Luna kept going. It impressed Menma.

**Three days of pure agonizing torture later.**

Menma was surprised after pulling an all-nighter on the final night he crashed, he hadn't slept in a three days, spending the nights slowly prodding Luna's Aura Core, with his Meiton Chakra, to get it to activate, it did on the second night, just before the break of dawn, and he spent the remaining day with her learning Focus Blast a trump card for when fighting other Dark types.

The reason for his surprise was the black, blue ringed, Umbreon asleep on his chest, snoring contently, curled up with its head atop his heart, Menma was about to speak when the air was stolen from his lungs.

Why?

Above him, floating there was a spectre like pokemon, it having a flickering flame style of body, its white hair, covered its face besides on glowing teal eye, having a red fang, necklace that looked like a lower jaw and a black body, four fingered, clawed, hands and no feet.

"…" the creature, Darkrai, he knew it was, stared at him, boredly, Menma was in no fit state to fight anything at the moment, he was exhausted, about to go to sleep once more, he badly needed it, and here was a legendary pokemon that could possibly kill Luna if it wanted too, and he may very well be too slow to stop it.

"_**Uchiha...Menma...my king have been very interested in you of late. I'm curious to find out, why?**_" asked the spectre pokemon, at first glance one would assume Darkrai to have some sort of Ghostly attributes, instead of being an all-out Dark type.

"And…why would…that be" Menma was barely awake at this point, he was blinking the sleep away, Darkrai's one teal eye seemed to widen slightly and looked at the small creature on Menma's chest in shock.

"_**She feels no nightmares from me?**_" it questioned, Menma assumed it male from its voice.

"My…Energy, negates the effects of…mental attacks, that includes your…nightmare passive" said Menma he created a clone to drag him and Luna back to camp "Come and *Yawn* talk when I'm awake, I'm exhausted" said Menma, Darkrai was speechless this 'Hollow' could resist his Bad Dreams' passive just by having his energy inside of him.

"_**I seemed to have found the perfect candidate. I shall return then, and speak with you again soon, Uchiha Menma**_" Darkrai vanished; there was no effect, of any kind no disturbance, just vanished. Menma was dropped back into the middle of the camp sight, Tozi was already awake and bathing in the morning sunlight, when she saw the copy of her master and her actual master, Umbreon asleep on him and exhausted rings around his eyes.

Tozi immediately was upon him, coiling herself around him and giving him some her of energy via Synthesis, the others began gathering around to see Menma, who they assumed to be Luna asleep and Tozi wrapped around him, and glowing with solar energy.

"_What happened to Master?_" asked Reaper slowly approaching Menma and placing a claw on his forehead, to check for any temperature abnormalities, finding none he returned to his place.

"_He's exhausted, probably didn't sleep in three days_" said Tozi, gently as to not disturb his sleep, Luna rolled over, in hers, her back leg twitching slightly, a few light chuckles sounded.

"_He did it, I never cease to be amazed by Master's ability to help us realise our potential quicker_" said Armeil, Madness and Mudslide nodded in agreement, everyone watched as Rampage appeared, seemingly from nowhere, in a burst of static, tripping over and giggling, before bursting into static and vanishing once more.

"_What on Server?_" asked Yuki, blinking in shock at the sight of the Larvitar's ability not really knowing what to make it. Everyone was stunned to see Menma snap up, and vanish into a burst of static, Luna landed on the ground with a gentle thud, waking her up, while Tozi looked around for him.

"How did you do that, Rampage?" asked Menma's voice, Rampage merely cooed in reply, as Black-san, held him by the scruff of his neck.

Menma looked over Rampage when he noticed something that made his metaphorical heart stop, Rampage…had a Hollow hole, a small one but it was there resting in the centre of his stomach armour, Menma brought the small Hollow to his chest, and apologised softly "_I'm sorry I did this to you_" only Rampage could hear it, Menma truly did hold regret, he was only trying to power up his new team mate so that he could catch up to the others easier, not make him into a fucking creature of pure hatred and loss.

Menma held Rampage at arm's length; looking into his eyes he was surprised, instead of the dead, hungry look that most held, it was instead, a joyful, happy, warm look. Like a baby, Rampage cooed at Menma, as if telling him it was alright, Menma rubbed the little Hollow's head, resolved to train him to be the ultimate fighter.

"We've got some work to do" said the Uchiha, getting a big grin from his little friend, "Guys, I'll let you know now, Rampage is a lot like me, he's got the usage of some of my abilities, he's officially the first Hollow Pokemon crossbreed" Silence reigned for a moment before Madness started crying waterfall tears.

"_NO FAIR!_" he wailed, literally fountains pouring from his eyes, Menma sweat dropped at the sight of it, while Rampage sat on his shoulders, in awe of how Ghosty-san could make so much water "_I was imbued by Master but I got nothing!_"

"Urusai! You got so much extra power you were unstable!" shouted Menma pointing his clawed index finger at his second most powerful Special Attacker, Madness kept crying while Armeil and Mudslide had tick marks and with a swing of both their tails, sent him straight up into the air, out of their metaphorical hair.

"What's all the noise about?" asked N, she wore one of his coats, though he'd changed it to white with a green trim, on her request, over her white shirt, it looked good on her he had to admit, though he was surprised she'd finally decided to start wearing it.

"_Mistress, your mate has just informed us of young Rampage's status as a Hollow Pokemon crossbreed"_ informed Braviary, whom has been released into the night sky just after Menma and Luna vanished into the thicket.

"How did this happen?" asked N curiously, looking towards Menma who sighed.

"During his egg stage I slipped a small amount of Hollow energy into it, I've done similar things for both Courage and Shiro, along with Madness, I figured I'd give him a power boost so he could catch up to the others easier" said Menma, N looked at Rampage who was waving at her happily, then back to Menma.

"Did this process hurt him at all?" asked N, in an even tone.

"Not from what I can tell, or he'd hate my guts. At least on an instinctual level, and that doesn't seem to be the case." Answered the Uchiha with a shrug jostling Rampage slightly, who giggled and pat Menma's head with both his tiny hands.

"Very well, I will not castrate you" the way she said that scared Menma. He shivered at the mental image, it was impossible, Steel Skin and all, but still…it sounded possible when she said it.

King and all of his other male team mates shivered, even the females were scared, Sawsbuck chuckled at her mistresses words, Braviary nodded, and Zorua snickered from inside Kura's hair.

"So…to Fuchsia?" he asked everyone nodded, stretching himself out, he returned all of his team mates, and the still sleeping Luna, honestly she was like a log. N did the same, and clipped all of the Poke Balls onto the inside of her coat, Menma clicked and the entire camp sunk back into the ground as though they had never been there.

Menma scooped up his lover into a bridal carry, she slung her arms around his neck so she would not fall and he shot into the air, a black spectre following him.

"_**Are you sufficiently awake now?**_" asked Darkrai, keeping pace with Menma easily, the Uchiha nodded in response "_**Very well, then I would like to propose something to you, a deal, would you be willing to hear it?**_"

"Of course, though I make no promises on accepting it" Darkrai nodded, finding this easily reasonable after all.

"_**Good, my proposition is that you allow me to fuse with you, I've noticed a few fluctuations of your power for the past few times I've seen my kin watch you, and in order to stop any sort of harm coming to this world because of an unintentional explosion of power, I would like to fuse with you, in order to stabilise it.**_" Menma gaped, N was wide eyed, Darkrai looked completely serious, Menma though, was slightly uneasy; if his power was fluctuating without his knowledge…disasters could occur because of it.

"…Alright. I'll trust you on this, Darkrai. The fusion will take place when we get to Fuchsia" Darkrai nodded at Menma words, happy the boy agreed it was the best, he would fuse with Menma and could assist him should the need arise, another Darkrai would appear in a few months, to take place in his absence, so nothing would be interrupted.

"What will happen to Menma?" asked N, softly though it was easily heard to Darkrai, who's teal eye curved into a smile.

"_**Not to worry, our conscience's will remain apart, though our bodies will fuse, Menma-san will still be Menma-san**_" N nodded happy that nothing too drastic would happen.

**Fuchsia City, beach.**

Menma landed on the ground placing N down as she walked away from himself and Darkrai, sitting on an outcropping rock, Menma looked over to the floating phantasm, swallowing a lump in his throat he nodded, Darkrai held out its hand and placed it over Menma's Hollow Hole, Menma felt a large burning sensation in his very blood.

A sphere of energy began collecting into Darkrai's hand, it was pure dark purple in colour, Darkrai seemed to tense all of its muscles and the process sped up, Menma started growling in pain, gritting his teeth as his Chakra was drawn out of his body faster and faster, soon the sphere inside Darkrai's hand solidified and became a gem of pure darkness.

Darkrai placed the Orb in Menma's hands before once more, raising its hand to his Hollow Hole, this time Menma's skin rippled like water, and slowly Darkrai entered Menma's body, when it was completely submerged into Menma's flesh Darkrai and Menma's voices sounded as one.

"_**AHH!**_" screamed out Darkrai-Menma, a large tower of black and purple energy flew right into the sky cleaving clouds and darkening the blue abyss above them, Menma's hair turned white, his clothes seemed to burn off into darkness, which slowly formed back into clothing.

He was donned in black robes the top was a double sided button up all the way down to his waist, from his waist down was a black cloth that ended with a triangular point, a red trim-outline. Over his shoulders was a black shoulder coat, it had a high collar hiding the bottom of his face the was cuffed over itself and ended at around his waist, with a cut up, ragged style to the bottom, red on the inside.

Around his neck was a red fang like necklace that was much like the lower portion of Darkrai's face but instead had a few inches between each fang, with thing pieces of 'wire' between them. His iris remained the same but his sclera became glowing teal in colour, his skin turning a light grey, his arms were covered by his robe top, but were much like a skin tight long-sleeved shirt.

Several belt straps over his forearm and biceps, his hands turned into vicious looking claws with black silk gloves over them, his boots were pointed and had red fang like protrusions from the heel.

**(If this description wasn't enough please look up Human Darkrai, it should be pretty easy to see which one I'm talking about, Google it. It's awesome)**

Menma's hair had the same flickering flame effect as Darkrai's and covered one eye.

"Menma?" asked N softly, approaching him, he held the purple sphere in his right hand and with a click a black chain began to protrude from his belt, digging into both sides of the sphere and he let it hang from his waist.

"Yes?" asked Menma, his voice was a little deeper, and smoother, which was quite the accomplishment, as he turned to N his eye lifted into a smile, and he walked towards her.

"Are you alright, Menma-kun?"

"Yes I feel great actually, the experience was painful, but worth it" said Menma smiling behind his collar and necklace, N sighed in relief and hugged him, Menma returned it, gently he didn't know the changes Darkrai had made.

"_You're strength will be increased as will your speed, though you already ridiculous Abilities, like your 'Bala' and 'Rasenringu' will be catastrophic in power_" Menma grinned, should he ever need to fight something again, it would wanna fucking run.

Because you don't mess with the Legendary Hollow.

"Come on since we're already here, let's get this gym out of the way, and I'll Sonido us back to viridian. Then we'll get on with the training of the others" N nodded and they walked hand in hand towards the gym, that was relocated near the beach front of passer-by's were sick of the whole 'Ninja' thing that Koga employed, so a few years ago it was changed, though he still used the glass walls, it was just in a different way.

**(Just humour me, I haven't rewatched were the fuck the gym is in the anime. And I don't plan to, so the placement will be in the same places as the games. Sorry if that bothers some people)**

"_Nothing compared to those in your past, if the memories I've read thus far are anything to by_" said Darkrai, Menma took the praise for what is was, not really caring what Darkrai saw of his memories, they were the same being, not like he could really do anything about it.

"…_Did you kill a child? In your previous life, Menma-san?_" asked Darkrai, a small pause passed between the two as Menma and N neared the gym.

'Yes I did' replied Menma not bothered by the question, Darkrai hummed in thought.

"_I was merely curious, as to the reason. Because it seems quite barbaric_" said Darkrai, keeping an even tone, no emotion showing through.

'Tactics, I was breaking Minato because I revelled in his pain. It was a way to stop him from trying anymore to completely break his spirit. If you don't wish to see those types of memories I will seal them for you' replied Menma, trying to be a hospitable host to his newest mind-roomie.

"_No, I was just curious. Fear not, I harbour no judgement, merely curiosity_" Menma nodded internally and cut off the connection with Darkrai, walking inside the gym it was dark, Menma pulled out a Dusk Ball, 'I'll play along, Koga.' He thought amusedly.

"Shiro, Illuminate this place" he said as the white Arcanine appeared, spewing a torrent of blue flames, into the torches on the walls, the whole gym lit up like a parade. In the middle of a maze of mirrors was the centre of the gym, and the arena. Where there stood Koga, looking directly at Menma in slight awe and shock.

The flickering white hair was no doubt going to be a source of questions for time to come "_If you wish I can douse the flame like appearance, it will revert yo your normal style, but remain white._"

'If you wouldn't mind' said Menma in response, his hair slowly lost its flame like appearance and settled back into his old style, though the white colour remained.

"Koga, are you accepting a challenge today?" asked Menma, getting a nod from the man in the centre, Koga had dark green spikey hair, wearing a red scarf and a black Shinobi uniform with a purple trim and metal greaves, on his sash was four Poke Ball's.

Menma smirked "So I suppose as a true Shinobi one would use any advantages possible, yes?" Koga mirrored and nodded, staying silent still.

Menma chuckled, before gesturing all around them, "This is a very intricate gym, one needs a sharp intellect to pass the glass walls, but, one could also…exploit an ability" Menma vanished into a burst of static and appeared on the opposite side of the arena, in the challengers square.

"Very good, might I know your name, Challenger" Koga finally spoke, and uncrossed his arms, placing a hand on his first Poke Ball and the other at his waist.

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum. A pleasure" said Menma, in the stands N sat next to Shiro, who was growling contently when they green haired beauty started rubbing the big dogs ears.

"This match will be between Menma Uchiha Ketchum and Koga of Fuchsia City! The match will b with no substitutions from the Gym Leader, Begin!"

"Venomoth!"

"Rampage!" shouted Menma, tossing his youngest Pokemon out for his debut. Rampage shouted out, stretching and glaring at the Venomoth "Sonido, then use Rock Tomb" Rampage vanished, much to Koga's shock.

"Use Silver Wind to find-" Koga's words died when the little pokemon appeared behind his and with a vicious kick sent Venomoth into the ground, the ground then caved in and a dust cloud escaped its makeshift prison.

"Venomoth, return" said Koga, frowning at how easily his pokemon was defeated by the strange Larvitar.

"Muk, I choose you!" shouted Koga, as the puddle of slime with a face appeared; Menma was glade his collar could block out the smell because a mere whiff of Muk was enough to turn him off.

"Muk use Acid!" Muk spewed a large torrent of dark green liquid from its mouth.

"Sonido, Earthquake" said Menma, his voice slightly muffled, Rampage vanished, it made Koga grit his teeth when he did, and appeared behind Muk, slamming his little feet onto the ground, Rampage let loose a large (For him) roar as he slammed onto the ground, the Ground Type energy surging into Muk's body as the ground shook, small rocks jostling around as it did. Muk collapsed forwards, becoming even more puddle like as it fainted.

"Your Larvitar is very powerful" Menma nodded and with a clawed finger called Rampage back to him "Why do you call him back, you could probably quite easily defeat my next pokemon, if your track record is any indicator"

"Because I promised this next one a battle" Rampage appeared on Menma's shoulder playing with his new white hair happily, Menma smiled up at Rampage with his glowing teal eye, the Larvitar Hollow giggled.

"Apocalypse, End Times" said Menma as his white robed companion appeared when Apocalypse turned to greet his fa-Master, he was shocked.

"_Master…what happened to you?_" asked the Mewtwo, confused and alarmed.

Menma held a hand out to placate him "Later, not around untrustworthy ears" Apocalypse nodded, a little shocked still.

"Weezing" said Koga tossing out his second last pokemon "Smokescreen" Weezing spewed out a dark haze of toxic gasses that blanketed the arena, Koga was used to it, Menma's eyesight could piercing any smoke and Apocalypse was Psychic and didn't need to see in order to fight an enemy.

"Ice Beam" a lance of ice burst from the Genetic Pokemon's hand and impacted directly onto Weezing, freezing it, the ice shattered as Weezing hit the ground, and fainted. Koga tsk'ed he was already sick of this.

"I'll just save my last pokemon from being harmed, here" Menma caught the object Koga had tossed him, the greying teal haired man returned his fainted pokemon, Menma opened his clawed hand to see, The Soul Badge, it was a fuchsia coloured heart, one ridge was slightly bigger, he placed it into his case and vanished, along with Shiro, Apocalypse and N.

"Sigh, I'm going to go and sit in the Zen garden"

"It's alright to say you're going to write in your Diary, Sir." Said a faithful Shinobi, Koga suddenly burst into tears, Mascara and liquid rolling down his face.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Freaks, of Fuchsia, they hide in the most obvious of places.

**End!**

**Menma's Team.**

**Menma, Sub-species Darkrai Lvl ?, Known moves: Ominous Wind, Dark Void, Dream Eater, Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse.  
Special Ability: Bad Dreams  
Gender: Male**

**Manectric (Giant), Courage lvl 74. Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.****  
****Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro Lvl 73. Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.****  
****Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire****  
****Gender: Female**

**Zoroark, Kura Lvl 48. Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.****  
****Passive: Illusion****  
****Gender: Female**

**Serperior, Tozi Lvl 48. Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.****  
****Passive Ability: Overgrow****  
****Gender: Female**

**Scizor (Shiny), Reaper Lvl 49. Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Technician****  
****Gender: Male**

**King Lvl 50. Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point****  
****Gender: Male**

**Yuki (Unique) Lvl 53: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Female**

**Mewtwo, Apocalypse Lvl 73: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Beam, Fire Blast.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Male**

**Swampert, Mudslide Lvl 48: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.****  
****Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Armaldo, Armeil Lvl 49: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.****  
****Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.****  
****Gender: Female**

**Gengar, Madness Lvl 47: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.****  
****Passive Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male**

**Larvitar, (Unique) Rampage Lvl 33 Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Crunch, Sonido.  
Passive Ability: Energy Eater  
Gender: Male**

**Rampage's Energy Eater ability is the ability to eat Aura, and Elemental attacks, and convert them to energy to increase his growth rate; this can also be used as a way to satiate hunger.**

**Hollow's bitches.**

**God I can't wait to get to Hoen, I've been holding out just tossing a Bagon into the story, Salamance is literally an all-time favourite of mine. I have a question for my reviewers, though. During the end of Kanto does Ash go to Jhoto because the Pokemon League was put off for a year? I vaguely remember something like that. The answer would really help, because I don't know a decent excuse for Menma to bother with Jhoto.**

forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/pokem on-gijinka-world-chaos-a-o-need-evil-gijinka/t.646 08171_16/

**If my description wasn't apt enough.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	10. Chapter of the Harsh Training

**Welcome back.**

**I received a review asking me to put in fewer details, and just get on with it.**

**I usually do, I was just struggling with what to put into that chapter, if I had just sped up all the way over to Fuchsia, then over to Viridian, what then? You would have complained about me going too fast. **

**The extra detail is to take up words, because I really had nothing else to put into that chapter, it was solely around Menma raising an Umbreon, Fusing with Darkrai, and beating Koga. Although I did forget about the Safari zone I look back and see there's really nothing in the Safari Zone I would even want to add to the team.**

**Besides I don't plan **_**any**_** of these chapters, I just start writing. And when no-one helps to give direction, it makes it a lot harder.**

**And to the noshadowone, the whole 'weird stuff' is what I think would actually occur, and has been persistently through the duration of the story thus far. Menma, in my prologue story, became a natural Arancarr, though he refers to himself as a Hollow because of the lack of knowledge on the former in the Elemental Nations. **

**A reviewer won a small contest and decided they wanted a unique Larvitar. I found this a great opportunity to make it an even bigger badass and turn it into a Hollow.**

**If you have a problem with it, don't read. It really doesn't bother me.**

**Viridian City**

Menma appeared with N, in Viridian City, at the same time his Xtransceiver buzzed, he pulled up his sleeve it was Ash and Gary "_Yo, Nii-san. Guess what I just got my 8__th__ badge!_" Ash grinned, Gary smirked smugly.

"_I've already had mine for a while, can't wait to hit up the Indigo Plateau_" said Gary with a snicker at Ash's face.

"Good it's you two, I'll be sending a clone to collect you Gary, and Ash I'm in Viridian, please meet me at the Pokemon Centre" The two nodded, since the image of him was a picture, as he hated video chatting on these things, they couldn't see his new appearance.

Three clones phased into existence, Menma nodded to the other two while the last one stayed.

"_Well I'm in Pallet town, I figured I'm come back and help Gramps out for a bit before the League started up_" The last clone vanished into thin air, Menma had made sure they all transformed to look like his previous form.

**Celedon**

"Anthea, Concordia, collect your things, Eclipse calls for you, it's a surprise." Anthea was a little surprised but nodded quickly, Gothitelle and Gardevoir looked extremely confused; the blonde and pink haired women were rushing around collecting a few things.

"_Who are you?_" asked Gothitelle, wary of this strange human's random appearance inside their home, she spoke in telepathy which for a moment surprised him but then reminded himself it wasn't common knowledge that he's able to talk to pokemon, if you don't watch the news that is.

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum, am I to assume you are their partners?" the two feminine pokemon nodded as Menma smirked "Two Psychic types, can't wait to see how that goes" chuckled Menma.

"_What is that supposed to mean?_" asked Gardevoir, also using telepathy.

"I mean, just Psychic is kind of a harsh task to handle if you aren't ready to go 100% with it, pokemon types vary to the extremes, and typically Psychic pokemon are physically weak. I'll have to sort that out" Menma began mumbling idea's to himself.

"Ready!" said Concordia cheerfully, a bright smile on her face, Menma snapped from his mumblings and nodded.

"Please return your partners, doing this with four is kind of a pain" Anthea and Concordia gave their partners a reassuring look and returned them, minimizing the Poke Balls and placing them on their bangles.

"Take my hand" they did so and the second contact was made, they vanished.

**Pallet Town**

"Gramps! I'm goin' to help out Menma with a few things!" shouted out Gary as he left the lab, Samuel called a farewell after him, Gary had already started packing the second that he got off the phone with Menma, so he was set.

"Ready to go?" asked the copy, getting a nod from Gary, the pair engaged into a roman grip before vanishing.

**Silph Co.**

"So that's who you are!" shouted Reginald in glee "I've figured it out!" he said, Reginald worked in the creation and improvement of Poke Balls, so he didn't really have a lot of time to figure out who Eclipse was referring to.

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum, now I just have to get into contact with him, and I'll be one my way to making the world a better place, by getting rid of these blasted Team Rocket swine's" grumbled Reginald, he was just about to get on the phone when he felt like eyes were upon him.

Turning around he saw the very person he was about to hopefully get into contact with, via Prof. Oak that is, "Reginald-san, I see you've figured it out"

Reginald was a little wary as he placed the phone down "Yes, how did you know that?" asked the older man slowly, as he sat at his desk. Placing a hand on the Poke Ball inside a small compartment.

"Fear not, Reginald-san. I mean you no harm, I'm only here to collect you, Eclipse has called, and training will begin soon. And I thought you should be a part of it" said Menma, crossing his arms over his chest, Reginald sighed in relief.

"Give me a moment to prepare" Menma nodded, he would have not shown himself if the scientist had not shown an understanding of whom he was, this was a good start, Reginald was quite high up in the company and was a very respected engineer when it came to creating Poke Balls, Reginald was responsible for the Luxury Ball and the idea behind the Nest Ball.

Reginald began gathering several notes, pieces of paper and his emergency change of clothes into a suitcase, opening his draws he retrieves three Poke Balls with a fourth from a compartment.

Menma holds out his hand "Ready?" Reginald steels his nerves and nods, clasping Menma's hand and vanishing into a burst of static.

**Viridian Gym**

Menma entered the gym, he'd left a clone with N to wait for the others to arrive, as he walked in he was greeted by…a Rocket Grunt. Menma growled and grabbed the insects collar "Where's the gym leader, tell me or I'll gut you"

"No need for that, Menma" said a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Giovanni…" growled Menma looking directly at the suit clad man; he tossed the Grunt aside, though the Team member did cop a small Bala through the skull leaving a smoking hole.

"Well, you want your 8th badge, come and get it boy." Said Giovanni, presenting three Poke Balls out came a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen and a Rhydon.

Menma scrowled once more and presented King, Rampage and Mudslide, all looking rather furious with whom they were about to face, though Rampage looked quite happy at the same time, his eyes glittered when he saw the Nidoqueen.

Menma conjured a sphere of darkness in his hands and glared hatefully at Giovanni "King, Brick Break on Nidoking, Rampage, Dark Pulse on Rhydon, Mudslide Hydro Pump on Nidoqueen!" roared Menma, King charged forward and shoulder barged his shorter mirror, flipping it over his shoulder before whipping around and, with a glowing arm, hammer punched his foe right in the face, sending it into a small cave in of rocks, damaging it further.

Rampage's whole body glowed with blackness, before it burst out, slamming into Rhydon, the beast shook off the damage however and began steaming towards the shorter biped "Horn Drill!" shouted out Giovanni, eager to finish this off ASAP.

Mudslide shot a large powerful cannon of water from his mouth right at the Nidoqueen, she was flooded by the first strike of it, which was slowly getting stronger, her clawed toes dug into the ground to help her keep some form of balance.

"Use Hyper Beam, Nidoqueen!" the orb of orange energy gathered in the blue reptilian's mouth before she shot it, it began to push back Mudslide's Hydro Pump, and Menma scowled the orb growing more powerful.

"Mudslide, dig down to avoid the beam, then use Rain Dance" Mudslide did as he was told and the beam broke through the Hydro Pump, it almost hit Menma but he blocked it with a blast of his Shadow Ball, and crossed his arms and blasted the smoke screen away with his Futon chakra.

Rain began to fall in the arena, dampening the field, King had just choke slammed the Nidoking into the ground before placing a foot on its chest "Hyper Beam!" shouted Giovanni, as King went wide eyed and was blasted in the face by a powerful blast, Menma growled once more.

"Mudslide use Sing, put them to sleep" Mudslide released a loud, gentle tune that sent all of the enemy pokemon colliding with the ground, asleep.

"King, Rampage, Earthquake. Mudslide, Hydro Pump!" shouted Menma, Giovanni was sweating.

"Get up you fools!" roared the crime boss, only to feel a sharp pain in his chest, Menma stood in front of him, his arm impaled into Giovanni's chest and a victorious grin upon his face, though only the edges of said grin could be seen as a collar covered a majority of his face.

Giovanni did something Menma wasn't expecting, and smirked "Well played, but I'll have the last laugh, Uchiha" Giovanni pressed a button on the inside of his sleeve, Menma was given the viewing pleasure of a recording…of him slaughtering all the Rocket Members inside Silph Co. along with the Cinnabar Mansion.

"Now everyone can see you *cough* for the monster you are behind that mask you have" Menma was stunned…but Giovanni missed one simple detail…

"You...idiot, this is footage of me before I transformed, I can just use a different name" Giovanni widened his dulling eyes, Menma tsk'ed and collected an Earth Badge it was in the shape of a green wheat, Giovanni fell limp Menma kicked him off and crushed the Poke Balls, grabbing the screen he turned it around and found a disk slot, it was a hovering screen which impressed him quite a bit.

Pressing the 'open' button he pulled out a disk Labelled '_Revenge'_ Menma scoffed and shattered it in his hand, no doubt that this wasn't the only copy but none the less this whole incident may deter Rocket from using this footage.

He returned his team and just as he was about to step out the door he heard a click and turned to see the Rocket Grunt from before "We win." Menma read on his lips and his single visible eye widened in shock, as a large explosion left Viridian Gym.

Menma was sent flying across town, skidding, rolling he swear he hit a rock or two on the way and then started making a trench through the ground, and finally stopping, his head fell limp with his white hair falling down onto his knee's Menma's whole body ached, sure it wasn't fatal by any means.

But that didn't mean being fucking exploded didn't hurt like a som'bitch.

"_You alright?_" asked Darkrai, a chuckle in his voice.

'Dandy, thanks for askin' replied Menma in a deadpan voice, slowly rising from his place in the ground.

"Growlithe go!" shouted a voice, Menma flicked his hair away from his face to see three officer Jenny's with their Growlithe out.

"Stop right there! Are you the one responsible for the explosion at the Gym!?" shouted the middle Jenny, Menma stood to his full height and sighed, once more walking straight past them.

"Fuck you all, seriously. Just stop living" It must be something in the water, because these women; were idiots. Accusing literally everyone they see.

Menma heard the shout of "Flamethrower!" from the Jenny squad and with a tap of his foot a pillar of earth rose to his defence, it blocked the flames that attempted to strike him, before falling back down.

Menma turned his eye aglow, his hair flickering, he could feel the eyes of his Admin's upon him, and with a twist and thrust of his right arm, sent a spiral of water towards the women and their dogs, it collided and then exploded.

His hair's flame died out and he walked towards his Admins all looked a little shocked, and very worried, "Fear not, though my appearance has changed, my mind is still my own" said Menma gesturing for them to follow, as he began walking in the way of the Indigo Plateau, but he was aiming towards Mt. Silver.

"Now, to let you all know before we get there, we'll be going to Mt. Silver, to train for the remaining time before the Indigo Plateau begins, when it's over we will resume training for a full month. I expect you all to be at your best, because this organisation will not be easy." Everyone nodded;

Brock and Misty asked Ash "Why are we coming along though?"

"I figured you'd appreciate the extra training, feel free to return to your Gym's but Ash must come with me" said Menma, not pausing or turning to answer them.

"Well I don't really have a problem with it" said Brock, before smiling "Besides I might be able to learn a thing or two from you about getting the ladies" Brock whispered that to Menma who guffawed loudly, barking out laughs.

Reginald held up his hand a slight, the greying blonde man, with his dark cobalt eyes spoke.

"I was wondering, Menma-san. Where Eclipse-san was."

"Ah yes, you are sorely lacking in the history of myself, I'll rectify this later. For now, know that I am Eclipse, the beautiful woman to my right is Ilumis, those two are Lunar and Solar, with Ares and Guardian being the remaining two, feel free to choose your name, should you so desire, for usage among the organisation."

Reginald nodded "I assume the white panther was yourself then?" asked the scientist, adjusting the handle of his briefcase and extending it so he could sling it over his right shoulder.

"Yes, one of my many talents, among the latest, I have fused with the Legendary pokemon, Darkrai. As it happens Darkrai sensed several great fluctuations in my power, and converted the raw essence into this gem here" gesturing to the purple gem at his hip and lifting his coat so those behind him could see it.

"Beautiful" complimented Concordia, Solar, with a sweet smile, Menma's eye curved into one of his own and he nodded in thanks.

"I must agree, it does look very pretty" concurred Anthea, Lunar with a curious look upon her face and an appraising eye.

"So that gem is actually the raw energy you can produce?" asked Reginald, this was fascinating, let alone the fact that his new boss was a Legendary pokemon, or half at least.

"Yes before the fusion Darkrai created this orb to stabilise my Chakra, and then combined himself with me, to stabilize my Hollow energies, that's what I used to transform into the panther" Reginald nodded, his mind abuzz.

"So what, you're a pokemon now?" asked Gary, with a chuckle.

Menma shook his head "Hybrid, actually. I'm still a Hollow/Bijuu but my Bijuu Chakra is contained within the gem, my Hollow energy is stored in my spirit and Darkrai's Dark Type energy floods my veins, my physical manifestation of this would be literally everything you see now" gesturing to himself with one hand while having the other arm held by N as they walked.

"How will we climb Mt. Silver?" asked Concordia, Menma chuckled and a clone appeared behind each person in the group, before they all vanished into bursts of static.

**Mt. Silver, Tyranitar's Den.**

"Tyranitar, you here?" asked Menma calling into the cave, he held a wriggling little Rampage in his arms, the lumbering giant of a pokemon appeared, smiling happily when she smelt Menma and licked his face (Collar) in welcome, she looked down to see the little Larvitar.

"This is Rampage, he's from the egg you gave me, I figured since we're up here training, you'd want to spend some time with him" Tyranitar had small tears at the edges of her eyes and hugged Menma and Rampage, tightly, ribs could be heard breaking in a comical way as Menma's visible eye bulged.

"_My baby, and my hero_" she said gently, placing them down, when she felt a small weight on her head and looked up and saw Rampage drumming her head with his little hands happily.

Tyranitar laughed loudly and walked off towards a high ridge, no doubt to spend some time with her son.

Menma smiled softly at their retreating figure, a small feeling of warmth blossoming inside his non-existent heart, he raised his hands to his shoulder coat, gently unbuttoning it before folding it over his left arm, and he turned and looked at his Admins.

His skin was a light grey in colour, his canine teeth were more visible and his hair took up its flaming appearance "Get ready for the hell I'm about to put you all through" said Menma releasing his team.

"Bring out your pokemon" commanded Menma, everyone did so without hesitation, Ash had a Blastoise, a Charizard, a Venusaur, Alakazam, Pikachu and Golem.

Gary had a Blastoise, Gyarados, Nidoking, Pidgeot, a Dragonair and finally an Umbreon.

Reginald had a Magneton, a Quilava, Seadra, and surprisingly enough a Serviper it was a very powerful looking one at that, Menma looked at Reginald questioningly "I grew up in Hoen, and Serviper has been my partner since I was young, I had to move to Kanto to work at Silph Co. because the Devon Corporation had yet to come about, and never bothered to move back" Serviper hissed happily as Reginald pat its head.

Anthea and Concordia both only had Gothitelle and Gardevoir respectively, Menma made a mental note to get them to grab at least one other pokemon to add to their teams, perhaps a Fighting or Rock type to balance our their Psychic's lacklustre strength.

Sawsbuck, Braviary and Zorua stood at attention behind N, yet another person he'd have to get to bring another pokemon into their fold.

"Very good, King!" barked out Menma as he saw his Nidoking making googly eyes at a passing Nidoqueen "Keep in in your pants, focus" King sighed and nodded.

"For the next five weeks I will break you, reform you, then repeat the process until I think you're ready to consider yourself a true admin of Ragnarock, Ash. I will help you actualise your Aura manipulation, Gary, Anthea, Concordia, N and Reginald, if you wish I'll infuse you with a small amount of my chakra, to give you access to a few techniques I can teach you" Reginald and Gary nodded immediately while N merely smiled, Anthea and Concordia looked at each other, seemingly speaking in silence before nodding to him as well.

"Lovely, your pokemon will learn under my team, they will be put through the ringer quite a lot, but fear not, no permanent harm will come to them, I assure you." Menma brought up a green glowing hand and a tree rose from the ground, spiralling under him and lifting him up "Nature is the very best healer"

Jumping down he clapped his hands "King, Mudslide, Armeil. You'll be whipping the weaklings into physical shape, get their strength up." King grinned and cracked his neck, Mudslide and Armeil did their version of a fist bump.

"Apocalypse, Madness and Tozi, you'll be working on their minds, if you have to smack them around a bit with special attack" the trio nodded, while Madness cackled scaring quite a few.

"Reaper, Yuki, Courage, speed up the slow ones, then crack them all into shape" Reaper nodded while Yuki cooed, Courage stretched himself out "_Bout time I got to do something!_" barked out the Manectric.

"Finally Shiro, Luna and Kura, well you get the lovely job and raising their hardiness, I want them defensive and not squishy enough that I can flatten them with a look"

"_Let me just say now, you'll probably hate us by tomorrow_" said a semi lucid Madness, oh the irony of those words, before he dissolved once more, into mad cackles "_But don't worry we'll __**look after you!**_" he said, hysterical, Menma placed a hand on his head.

"Madness…" he leant in and shouted "CALM YOUR SHIT!" Madness abruptly stopped and nodded, his eyes becoming half lidded and his smile relaxed and mellow.

"Well…who's ready?" asked Menma rubbing his palms as he stalked towards the humans of the group.

**Strength**

"_Come on princess, no pain no gain, step it up_" said King, walking in between Gardevoir and Gothitelle who were doing push-ups…with boulders on their backs.

"_You…are…an…ass!_" strained out Gardevoir with a growl, King chuckled and kept taunting her.

"_Three more and I'll let you rest_" said Mudslide as Armeil nodded next to him, they were 'taking care' of Gothitelle who was trying to burn holes through their skull with her glare.

"_You said that seven push-ups earlier!"_ shouted out Gothitelle, Mudslide grinned, while Armeil smiled innocently, and waved her tail without a care in the world.

"Wether condition!" shouted King.

"_Rain Dance~_" hummed out Armeil and Mudslide moving their glowing hands in a set pattern, a rain cloud appeared over their clearing.

Gardevoir and Gothitelle cried anime tears and the injustice of it all.

**Defence**

"_Block, you pussy!_" shouted Luna running after Ash's Alakazam, who refused to come into physical contact with her.

"_Never!_"

"_Ready?_" asked Kura getting a nod from Zorua as the pair began slashing and slamming into one another, Luna was a little jealous at how easy it was for Kura but huffed and resigned herself to hunting down this stubborn Alakazam.

Serviper was nimbly avoiding as much as possible from Kura, from Flamethrower's to, Flare Blitz's "_You're doing well, old snake._" Complimented Shiro getting a hissed chuckle from the deep voiced Serviper.

"_Always trying to impress the young_" he replied, and coiled around another tree branch to avoid a Thunder Fang.

**Speed.**

"_Run faster!_" roared Reaper slamming his claws into the ground just behind Quilava, Golem, both Blastoise and Magneton.

"_I swear this guys possessed or something!_" shouted out Quilava, her flames shooting from her head and lower back in the vain hope it would help her go faster.

"_Illogical_" replied Magneton, though it was flying as fast as it could go, not wanting to be struck by those claws.

"_Ice Beam, turn!_" shouted Ash's Blastoise, and all of them quickly split.

"_Well this is fun_" chirped Courage, chasing after the water types, his body alight with electricity.

**With Menma**

It was much the same with the others, Menma though had just finished activating/creating Aura/Chakra cores inside his Admins, all of them had a thin outline of varying colours coating their bodies, Ash had dark blue, Gary had light yellow, N had a deep crimson, Reginald a silver white, Anthea in a transparent black, and Concordia in a brilliant gold.

Of course for the last two he felt the need to have them match their code names, if they didn't it would probably never stop bugging him.

"Ash, you have a very powerful Aura, we need to get that under control" A clone appeared and gestured for the black haired boy to follow it.

"Gary, you have Raiton affinity, Electricity" Gary smirked as a clone appeared and guided him away from the group.

"N, you posses a fire affinity, Katon" four more clones appeared and stood next to each person "Reginald, Futon, Wind Chakra, Anthea, Meiton Ying Chakra, and Concordia, Yang Chakra, Light." Said Menma each of them left with a clone.

"What about you, Menma?" asked Concordia, was he not training as well?

"I'm going to the very summit, to refine my control on myself once more, it was irresponsible of me to not do so in my earlier life, I was complacent with my Mangekyo Rennegan being able to grant me enough control. I was wrong." Menma placed his shoulder coat one once more before vanishing into a burst of static.

**Mt. Silver Peak**

Menma stood atop the frozen peak, he thought for a moment. Collecting his thoughts and slowly began to release all the mental shackles he kept upon himself, a large dome of pure purple Chakra began to form around the peak of Mt. Silver, in the form of a large skull with flaming eyes.

"How about we get back to basics…_**Susanoo!**_" roared Menma, his training began to refine his control, with the most overkilling training regimen that Madara had left him.

Something only _true_ Uchiha's could master.

**End of Chapter.**

**Read&Review, like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**If you have a suggestion for the series, please don't hesitate to submit it.**

**It helps with my writing when I get outside ideas occasionally.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	11. Chapter of Matches, Crazies and Ideals

**Welcome back you sexy bitches, remember to read the note at the bottom because there's another mini-contest!**

**The Pokemon League.**

**First round.**

**Ash V Manny**

"Go Executor!" shouted a man wearing a pink blouse over a tan shirt, white pants and having black shoes. He had a red headband and dark green hair.

"Go, Charizard!" shouted Ash, he'd changed immensely over the training period, Ash had actually grown a bit from having his Aura completely unlocked and used frequently, he stood at 5' 8" better than his usual 5' 4", his hair was slightly longer and his build was filling out slightly, even though he was only 10 he looked like a young teenager.

He wore the same clothes with the addition of a silver coat, golden trim and a Ying Yang printed on a shield, much like a coat of arms, with his Admin badge on the collar.

Menma stared at the battle with pride, it was a 3 on 3 until the finals, and Ash was really going to pull out all of the stops, Menma's team had creamed Ash's pokemon time and time again until they could stand up to a full powered assault, and nod immediately faint.

Which, considering his team of overpowered badasses was quite the accomplishment.

Charizard especially trained day and night with King, to increase its strength, and vitality.

"Good luck, Ash" said Menma with a proud smile upon his face, as he sat next to Brock and Misty, N was in the crowd with Concordia and Anthea.

Both of whom, Menma had convinced to raise a new pokemon, Anthea had found a Dratini that was trained hard to evolve into a Dragonite, while Concordia encountered a crimson Ninetails, well it was a white Vulpix before evolving.

N had found a small Nidoran Female, and with several days of hard training evolved her into a Nidorina, without the Moonstone unavailable she was unable to evolve into a Nidoqueen.

Which made King, very sad.

"Begin!"

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" shouted Ash, as his orange dragon pokemon took off into the skies and shot a stream of spiralling flames towards Executor, and pinned it the tornado of flames that grew from it.

"As expected" said Menma, sitting with his arms crossed and his visible eye trained upon the match, the Executor fell into the water, knocked out.

"Very well then" said Manny, returning his pokemon, with a slight of hand, revealed another one, "Go Seadra!"

"Charizard, get back over here" said Ash as Charizard, relinquishing its place on the field Ash tossed out another Poke Ball "Go, Alakazam!" the Psychic pokemon appeared on the field, its legs crossed at it was floating.

"Seadra, use your speedy Agility!" said Manny.

"Thunderbolt on the water" said Ash, with a smirk as Alakazam clapped its hands together and electrified the water, steam rose from the sheer power of the electricity and Seadra was cooked.

"Return…I see I cannot play with you any longer, Golbat!" shouted Manny as his trump card leapt into the air.

"Really? Alright then…Alakazam, Psychic!" said Ash as his pokemon's eye lit up with Psychic energy, and slammed Golbat into the island provided on Manny's side of the water field, with enough force to send Golbat right through and then lifted it back up and released its hold, not wanting its Poke-kin to drown.

"The Winner is Ash of Pallet town!" shouted the Ref, as the hundreds of people in the stands went nuts.

Ash grinned proudly "Great job you two!" Charizard and Alakazam smiled and high-fived in victory, following the boy as he walked down the ramp to his 'coaches'.

"Well done Ash" said Menma, while Misty hugged the boy, getting a blush from him, Menma cracked a smirk at the sight while Brock, whom Menma had personally sent a clone to train in the arts of 'Getting Ladies', shook the boys hand.

"Great job, Ash. Menma, when's your match?" asked the dark skinned teen, Menma checked his not-watch and walked onto the field as it changed to a new water field, it had the Island's replaced from the possible damage.

**Menma V Miriam**

"Menma Uchiha Ketchum of Pallet town, and Miriam Sippers of Celedon City, please take your places!" said the announcer, as the crowd clapped happily.

Menma stood up to the plate, while his opponent, Mariam, took her place, Mariam was a silver haired girl with a dark blue shirt, black shorts and sneakers, with a hip pouch.

"So you're the famous Triple Battle Menma, hmm?" asked the girl, slightly impressed, though her tone was arrogant "Well, let's see how good you are one on one! Go, Tyranitar!" she shouted, and the fearsome rock pokemon, took the stage.

Menma smirked behind his collar, his silver and gold waist cloak, fluttering in the breeze, he produced a single Dusk Ball from his sleeve "I'll only need this one, go RAMPAGE!" Roared Menma as his Hollow pokemon took to the arena and startled several people.

Rampage was not squirt anymore, he was a full fledge Hollow Tyranitar, but, with powerful scythe like protrusions from his elbows and glowing emerald green and his horns had grown, and seemingly sharpened.

His skin was a white-silver in colour, and his stomach armour was pitch black with dark grey lines between each segment of armour.

Menma smirked when he saw Mariam's Tyranitar wilt in terror "Wow folk, look at that ferocious looking Tyranitar, let's see how Mariam's can match up to Rampage!"

"Rampage, Sunny Day!" the sunlight grew more intense as Rampage's body glowed a flaming orange.

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work! Tyranitar use Iron Tail!" shouted the silver haired girl.

Menma smirked once more "Knock it out with a Solarbeam!" shouted Menma as the solar energy gathered in Rampage's maw, and it collided with Tyranitar with a powerful black to the chest, knocking it back, and into the water.

"Return!" hollered Mariam, Menma behind his collar, while Rampage had smoke rising from his nostrils.

"Gyarados! I choose you!" shouted the silverette "Hydro Pump!" Rampage seemingly vanished for a moment before reappearing, avoiding the attack completely, not looking phased at all.

"Thunder!" roared Menma as electricity charged over Rampage's body, black clouds blotting out the sun, and a large arc of blue electricity shot down and hit the Water/Flying type for critical damage, leaving a smoking Gyarados in the wake of such a powerful attack.

"WOW! Shocking attack coming from Rampage!" shouted the announcer the crowd went ballistic, and Rampage had a visible smug grin on his face, making Mariam grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Fine! Let's see how you handle, Haunter!"

"Idiot" sighed out Ash from the side, all of them knew of Rampage's Dark Typing, but it appeared this girl was somehow unaware…somehow, or just stubborn.

"Toxic!" shouted Mariam as Haunter let fly a disgustingly purple spray of poison liquid.

"Dark Pulse" ordered Menma without batting an eye, as the dark energy rippled of Rampage, and shot in a forward cone of blackness, sure the Toxic hit, but Rampage had lost his Rock Typing, and gained a Steel typing. Immunity to Poison attacks.

It collided with Haunter and the Ghost pokemon hit the island, and passed out. Menma returned Rampage and walked off the podium he stood at, smiling when he saw N, Anthea and Concordia in the crowd, cheering with Reginald, garbed in a silver version of his lab coat, and a silver fedora with a golden strip, over the top of his usual clothing.

"And Menma Uchiha Ketchum is the winner!" shouted the Ref as the crowd lost their shit once more, several strangers just getting up and throwing their shirts off in joy.

Menma was very scared at the moment.

**Gary V Kirtus**

Menma, Ash, Brock and Misty returned to their seats in the crowd as two more people duked it out. It was actually Gary's match, thus why he was not in the stands.

"Nidoking go!" shouted Gary, he, like Ash, was donned in a silver coat, though his had a golden A stitched on the right shoulder, he still, unfortunately, had the annoying cheer squad.

"Let's do this, Steelix!"

"Begin!" shouted the Ref, throwing his hands up.

"Alright Nidoking, hit 'em with a Flamethrower!" Kirtus balked as, before he could even issue a command, the flames had already gathered in his opponent's pokemon's mouth and enflamed his own.

"Damn it!" cursed Kirtus, as he returned the steel snake, tossing out another Poke Ball a Golem came out "Gol~" it cheered and flexed its arms.

Nidoking, smirked and looked over its shoulder to Gary who mirrored its smirk and nodded "Nidoking, Double Kick Barrage!" shouted Gary, his Nidoking becoming a blur as every time it became visible it slammed into Golem with two powerful kicks, tossing it around like a pinball before the phasing in and out ceased and Nidoking struck a pose, placing on a pair of sunglasses.

"_You've just been…rocked._"

"**YEAAAAAAAAAH!**" screamed a man from the crowd as he saw the reference in play.

"Nice job Nidoking" complimented Gary as Kirtus returned his stone pokemon, tossing out a Vaporeon.

"Alright Vaporeon, let's do this, Hydro Pump!" a large cannon of water shot from the water dog's mouth and made its way towards Nidoking.

"Hyper Beam, full power!" shouted Gary as the orange blast left Nidoking's mouth and actually created several shockwaves from the sheer power, it sliced through the Hydro Pump like a hot chainsaw to butter.

It's a thing, shut up.

Menma clapped, as did the rest of the crowd, once more cheering and hysterical shirt throwing started, though it came a lot from Gary's cheer squad.

"The Winner is Gary Oak of Pallet Town!" shouted the Ref.

"Well that's the end of the preliminaries folks! Tomorrow we start the Semi-final's! Make sure to keep your spirits high and your eye open, for the next chapter of the pokemon league!" shouted the Announcer.

"Let's get going" said Menma, leading his Admin's along with the two Gym leaders off, towards Gary's exit, he met up with the brown haired young man who nodded in greetings.

"I'll be setting up clones, to start recruiting for Ragnarock, this should be a good place to start" said Menma as they walked towards an open field, releasing all their pokemon Menma smiled in pride at the hard work that had payed off.

Anthea and Concordia's pokemon looked immensely more powerful, Gardevoir had taken to wearing a shoulder coat, because a side effect of Menma's wild Chakra and Hollow energy that was being released had…accented her chest, making it swell to roughly D in size. Gothitelle did not receive this instead gaining the ability to use Elemental Punches, like Fire, Ice, and Thunder Punch.

Hey it's wild energy! He couldn't help it!

Typhlosion evolved from Quilava, and Magnezone evolved from Magneton, with a Dragon Scale, that came from Gary's own Dragonite he managed to evolve his Seadra into Kingdra, the pokemon was a very strong Water/Dragon type.

"Rai!" chirped a happy voice, Menma turned to Ash's Raichu…

**(YEAH! I DID IT! WHAT? WHA?! COME AT ME BRO!)**

"Hey buddy, were we're you?" asked Ash as his partner climbed up on his shoulders, sure Raichu was bigger than Pikachu but that didn't mean it couldn't ride shotgun, it just had to be piggybacked on Ash's shoulders instead of sitting on just one.

"_Oh you know…around._"

"You were bumping it with Sparky weren't you?" asked Menma, Sparky was a female Pikachu belonging to Richie, Ash's friendly rival. Raichu and Sparky were…_very close_.

"_Oh just tell everyone why don't you_" snapped Raichu, his cheeks buzzing with electricity.

"Good for you, Raichu." Congratulated Ash, he was happy his best friend managed to find someone. Raichu grinned.

"_I'm going for a short flight, I feel the need to stretch my wings_" said Yuki, Menma gave a small requesting look to Apocalypse who floated along with her.

"Always travel in pairs when you're not with me, it eases my paranoia." Instructed Menma with a smile on his face, Yuki and Apocalypse left the area.

"Hey…did it suddenly get darker…?" questioned Gary, as they all looked up to see storm clouds forming. N smiled gently, it was about time.

"That's no natural storm…" said Menma narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Everyone get behind me" they begrudgingly did so as Menma stood in front of them, there was a bolt of blue lightning that hit the ground, it was powerful enough to not defuse on the spot, and instead created a crater in the ground.

Several camera crews began filming the phenomenon, watching with baited breath as the smoke cleared.

"_**Menma…Uchiha. A pleasure to finally make your aqquatince.**_" Said a deep, powerful voice, Darkrai inside Menma's mind began chuckling as an electric blue glow emanated from a large figure, the smoke cleared to reveal a giant black dragon, with a turbine like tail and powerful looking arms, thick, yet short-ish, wings and a single horn protruding from the back of its head.

"_**I am Zekrom, the Idealist. And I have chosen you, to be my Hero, please present me with a capsule device, I do not like being in public with criminal activity, now that they posses that…Master Ball.**_" Menma maintained his wide eyed, unhinged jaw look and numbly presented Zekrom with a Luxury Ball, though this one had a Golden R over a silver K, these were now standard issue Admin Luxury Balls that were to be used for all of their pokemon, Reginald had made a few alterations per person.

Menma only had a few pokemon left in Dusk Balls that he hadn't really gotten the chance to change over yet, Rampage being a prime example.

"Sure…"

Zekrom tapped the button and in a flash of golden-red was sucked into the ball, Menma watched as it clicked without a fuss and opened it back up again, Zekrom now had a Ragnarock symbol emblazoned upon his right shoulder, he looked at it with a chuckle.

"_**A nice feature, I approve. Menma Uchiha I have chosen you to be my Hero, for two reasons. Reason one being that your ideals for a better world, where Humans and Pokemon live in equality, is something I would gladly be a part of. Reason two, I've been itching for a good battle, wanna spar?**_" Menma grinned and nodded until another voice entered the fray.

"**I do hope you did not forget about me, dearest sibling.**" Said a deep, slightly echoing voice, Menma looked around until his eyes fell below; there was Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon spoken only of in legends.

It rose from the ground, like it was leaving water, until it touched the ground, well more hovered over, but it was the same thing.

"**Do you have **_**any**_** idea how batshit curious I am about you!? I mean not only do you do half the shit you do, I'm not allowed in the viewing room so I've had no sound! TELL ME ALL THE THINGS!.**" Menma's eyes glittered like a kid in a candy store as he tapped Giratina with a Ragnarock Ball. The same process repeated, it was released with a Ragnarock symbol on its body, though this time it was two smaller symbols on each side of its neck.

Ash fell backwards, unconscious, as did Gary and Misty….aaand there goes Brock.

"_N-chan…_" said another voice this one belonged to the White Dragon, Reshiram, N nodded gently and presented a Ragnarock Ball, Reshiram was sucked in, "_I am very tired, please allow me to rest within._" N placed the ball on the inside of her coat, silver and gold now. Shocker.

"You know I somehow think it was a bad idea to stay here were the reporters are" said Anthea, blatant sarcasm in her tone, she'd lightened up considerably over the training, being more natural around Menma at least. She still had a prickly personality around the other Admin of Ragnarock.

"Return" said Menma sucking all of his team mates into their respective portable homes but was swarmed by reporters, sweat dropping he sighed "Yes?"

**Pallet town, Ketchum residence, on the tv.**

"_Sir, who were those pokemon?_" asked a reporter Menma glanced at the balls on his waist.

"_I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information yet. Please wait patiently, and all will be revealed after I take Lance's title._" Said Menma, collecting his group, and walking over to the Centre, Everyone in Delia's lounge room sweat drop at his blasé attitude but still cheered him on, along with all those from Pallet.

"I think we should all go to the League to cheer them on" said Oak, with a nod, agreeing with himself Delia clapped her hands and smiled.

"Oh that would be wonderful!"

**Pokemon Centre, night time.**

"Are we all ready for tomorrow?" asked Menma, he sat at a table with his Admin, Gary and Ash nodded with confident smiles on their faces. "You are aware tomorrow it will be all of use against one another?" the nodded still "And plus whoever else passed the prelims. I won't go easy on you"

"Wouldn't want you to" said Gary, garnering the attention of Menma "I can get that you're team are ridiculously powerful, so if I can take at least two out, I'll be pretty happy with myself"

"Who knows maybe we'll beat you" stated Ash getting a smirk from Menma, behind his collar he chuckled.

"I'll look forward to it then"

"Excuse me" said a voice Menma turned to see…Lance. The Champion, Lance. He had short spikey red hair and wore a dark blue cape, on the inside it was red, with a dark blue and red stylized clothing, and black boots.

"Yes?" asked Menma standing up and smirking in the back of his head as he was quite a bit taller than Lance.

"Those two pokemon…from earlier today. I was just curious as to where they came from" said Lance, his orange eyes boring into Menma's strange teal sclera, purple iris.

"Well, as I told the reporters, you'll have to wait till this League is over, because when I take your title, you'll be privy to the information" said Menma with a chuckle; Lance narrowed his eyes slightly with a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think you can, kid?"

"Oh, just the fact that I'm guess one of my team mates could take apart your whole team" asked Menma, his lips lined with a grin.

Lance's pride took a blow at that comment but he was not to be swayed "I'll be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me." There was an underlying threat in those words, but Menma made no move to pursue it.

"Boring conversation." He said as he sat down, making his admin sweat drop.

**Semi-finals.**

**Ash V Elliot**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have the Semi-finals! To take it away is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Elliot Robinson from Mahogany town! This match will be a 6 on 6 match and the winner is the person who defeats all of their opponents team! Begin!"

"Go, Blastoise!"

"I choose you, Electabuzz!" said Elliot; in the crowd was Delia, Samuel, N, Anthea, Concordia, Brock and Misty.

"Where are Menma and Gary?" asked Delia wondering where her baby was, and his other little brother figure.

"They're preparing for their match, don't worry, their watching" said N, with a smile, after this, she and her Eclipse-kun would start their organisation in full swing, and the criminals would be a bad memory, Plasma will be torn apart.

"Let's go, Thunder!"

"Dig!" said Elliot and Ash respectively; Blastoise burrowed underground to avoid the lightning strike, and rose up with an uppercut directly into the air, sending Electabuzz flying, and with a blast from its cannons sent it out of the arena crashing into a wall.

"Return, that's a might powerful pokemon ya got there" said Elliot, presenting another Poke Ball "Alright then, let's do this Venusaur!"

"Blastoise, return"

"Looks like Ash is going to make a tactical substitution, what will he pull out next?!" asked the announcer, Menma rolled his eyes from his spot and sighed audibly.

"Charizard!" the orange dragon took the stage, a torrent of flame leaving its maw "Fire Blast!" the Kanji for 'Fire' shot towards Venusaur who launched a very large Leach Seed at Charizard, with a flap of his wings Charizard empowered his fire attack and sent away the seed, as the Fire Blast hit the explosion sent Venusaur away, Elliot had to quickly return his pokemon to avoid getting crushed.

"Alrighty then, let's do this Steelix!" shouted Elliot, as the giant steel rock snake appeared "Bind!" Steelix rushed forwards but Charizard took to the skies and blasted it with a Fire Spin, scorching it intensely, before blasting it with a flamethrower, ending it.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume this is gonna be a running theme" Ash grinned and scratched his head sheepishly, Elliot sighed and returned his Steelix, "I surrender then, I don't wanna cause my friends any harm when they don't even have a chance, I know when I'm beat" the crowd clapped, nevertheless because of his care for his team, Menma smiled and immediately created a clone to go and propose a team placement for this lad.

"Well folks that makes, Ash Ketchum our winner! Gary Oak and Menma Uchiha Ketchum come to the stage!" As Menma was walking up he nodded in respect to Ash who was walking with Raichu and Charizard

"Great job buddy" complimented Ash getting a smile from his orange lizard.

**Menma V Gary**

"So, Menma." Said Gary with a Ragnarock Ball in his hands tossing it up and down slightly while he got his elders attention "I hope this battle is great, for both of us." Menma nodded and smirked presented a Ragnarock Ball.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Let's get this started folks!"

"Nidoking, go!"

"Reaper!" the black Scizor appeared, its coat flapping in the small wind, before it shot forwards "Bullet Punch!" shouted Menma as Reaper's claws glowed bright silver.

"Watch out! Earthquake!" shouted Gary, but it was for naught as Menma's Scizor was upon the purple reptilian slamming his claws into Nidoking, the purple reptile falling down onto its back, fainted.

"Return…you tried your best. Go Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary, Blastoise's cannons shot powerful blasts of water at Reaper, who powered up and shot a Hyper Beam to counter it, unfortunately the Hyper Beam lacked the strength of Blastoise's Hydro Pump and thus was pushed back, Reaper took the blast head on, it was severely weakened but Reaper still was harmed.

"Reaper, use Iron Head!" Reaper's body was covered in a bright silver glow and dove head first towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Withdraw! Then use Hydro Cannon!" Menma was pleasantly surprised to see that Blastoise was actually holding its own against Reaper, as the Iron Head hit, but the effects were dulled by the Withdraw, Blastoise's cannons blasted Reaper, knocking the Steel-Bug pokemon.

Menma watched as finally his apprentice, sort of, was blasted away and skidded landing at his feet, kneeling down he spoke two words "Rise…Warrior." Reaper looked up to his masters eyes and smirked, his wings opening and beating fast, he pushed himself up "Metal Claw, Bullet Punch Combo!" roared Menma and thrust his open palm forwards "Execute!"

The energy around Reaper's arms was flaring dangerously, Gary grinned and even though he saw his starter on his last legs he got a smirking nod from said turtle "Alright, let's do this! Hydro Pump!" firing the blast both trainers watched as the unstable silver energy coated Reaper's body, and he sliced right through the water, when Reaper collided with Blastoise the energy exploded outright, and a large blinding light ensued.

As a large smokescreen slowly cleared it revealed Reaper, collapsed against an equally passed out Blastoise, both trainers returned the pokemon and nodded in respect to one another.

"Let's go, Dragonite!" Gary's light orange, tubby-ish dragon came out, its tail gently swaying from side to side.

"Apocalypse!" Gary's skin became deathly pale at the sight of the robed pokemon "Ice Lance!" a large orb of ice began to form inside the space between Apocalypse's robe covered arms, and he thrust it forward, the orb shaping into a large spear.

"Dod-" too late. The blast had already hit Dragonite square in the chest and froze it's entire body in a block of ice, Gary frowned and watched the ice shatter, leaving his dragon unconscious, he returned Dragonite and presented another Ball.

"Gyarados go!"

"Thunder Bolt" the streams of lightning left the Mewtwo's hands and connected with Gyarados so fast it was like the very gods themselves struck Gary's pokemon, Gary frowned and returned his Pokemon, Menma did the same.

"To the stage, Tozi" said Menma tossing his loving grass snake out, she slithered up and nuzzled his cheek, much to the gushing content of the crowd, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and nudged her back onto the field.

Pidgeot came out, and immediately launched a fearsome Ariel Ace, at Tozi; the Grass Snake nimbly dodged the attacks, as Pidgeot starting flying faster and faster "Agility!" said Gary as multiple afterimages of Pidgeot, and the large bird finally slammed right into Tozi, making the Grass Snake groan in pain when she finally began to rise.

"Let's do this, Ingrain, then use Giga Drain!" several roots burst around Tozi's form and began sucking energy from the earth, a green orb formed in her mouth and as she shot it, it struck Pidgeot's wing, and began sapping the energy from it.

"Pidgeot Hyper Beam!" Menma was caught off guard for a change as his faithful Tozi was blasted away by the powerful beam, Menma watched as she slowly skidded to his feet, and with a gentle hand that glowed a faint green, he patched her up enough so she would not be in discomfort and returned her.

Gary didn't question why he didn't substitute out, but he was happy nonetheless because he defeated at least two of his senior's pokemon.

"Alright then, time to get serious. Courage!" as Menma tossed the Ragnarock Ball into the sky, clouds began to roll in, making several of the spectators nervous, Courage appeared, his form still as powerful and agile as the day he evolved.

Menma watched as black electricity arced from his fur and smirked "Volt Tackle!" black lightning encompassed Courage's body and in a flash he'd leapt into the air and brought down Pidgeot, before reappearing at his side of the field.

"Return, last chance…Umbreon I choose you!" Gary's Umbreon looked up at Courage and steeled its nerves "Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" a large darkness began gathering around Umbreon, and as it shot out, Courage seemingly vanished once more, looking around Gary nor his team mate could see the yellow and blue pokemon, so with the only alternative being up, he was panicked to see the sight of Courage, whose whole body was aglow with black electricity.

"Thunder!" Courage landed gently but the force of his attack, shook the very earth around them, Menma was worried for a moment he'd accidentally killed Gary's pokemon, but when they dust settled it's fur was just a little singed, thank Arceus, he'd hate himself for life if he ended up pulling some shit like that.

"And that's it folks! The Winner is Menma Uchiha Ketchum, who will move on to the Finals, and face Ash Ketchum! To claim the right to challenge the elite four!"

Menma smiled gently when he saw Gary walking towards the Centre, his Umbreon in his arms, asleep. Courage tackled him to the ground and began nuzzling his face, the odd spark jolting him as the fur touched him, but he laughed it off anyway, enjoying the moment.

**End of Chapter.**

**FINALLY! That chapter was such balls to write, mainly because at first I looked up Ash's go at the Indigo Plateau the first time and it made me very unimpressed, though Charizard really got me angry…arrogant piece of ass.**

**I digress, thank you all my wonderful reviewers, I feel I haven't said this enough but I love you all for the time you take to write how much you enjoy my stories. **

**And whoever can guess what pokemon Menma will be starting Hoen will, Yes, I'm skipping Jhoto because I hated it, and I've killed Giovanni, where can I go from here with Rocket!? Nowhere…unless I wanna punish myself and have another boss pop up…yeah that'll probably happen anyway, I'm on the fence about it, ANYWAY the person who can guess **_**first**_** gets to choose an OC, and a new pokemon for the Men-meister to pick up, the OC can do whatever you want it to, from something like…joining Ragnarock to being another self-proclaimed rival.**

**Whoo me.**

_**Raxychaz :3**_

**Manectric (Giant), Courage lvl 90: Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.****  
****Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro Lvl 90: Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.****  
****Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire****  
****Gender: Female**

**Zoroark, Kura Lvl 70: Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.****  
****Passive: Illusion****  
****Gender: Female**

**Serperior, Tozi Lvl 70: Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.****  
****Passive Ability: Overgrow****  
****Gender: Female**

**Scizor (Shiny), Reaper Lvl 70: Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch, Hyper Beam.****  
****Passive Ability: Technician****  
****Gender: Male**

**Nidoking, King Lvl 70: Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point****  
****Gender: Male**

**Articuno, Yuki (Unique) Lvl 70: Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Female**

**Mewtwo, Apocalypse Lvl 80: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Lance, Fire Blast, Thunder Bolt.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Male**

**Swampert, Mudslide Lvl 65: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.****  
****Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Armaldo, Armeil Lvl 65: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.****  
****Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.****  
****Gender: Female**

**Gengar, Madness Lvl 65: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.****  
****Passive Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male**

**Tyranitar, (Unique) Rampage Lvl 70: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Crunch, Sonido.  
Passive Ability: Energy Eater  
Gender: Male**

**Umbreon, (Shiny) Luna Lvl 65: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Focus Blast, Moonlight.  
Passive Ability: Synchronise  
Gender: Female**

**Giratina, Lvl 70: Known Moves: Shadow Force, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw.  
Passive Ability: Pressure, Levitate.  
Gender: Questionable.**

**Zekrom, Zeus Lvl 70: Known Moves: Fusion Bolt, Thunder, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath.  
Passive Ability: Teravolt  
Gender: Male.**


	12. Chapter of Rage, Dragons and Loathing

"So Zekrom, how long can I expect you to be hanging around?" asked Menma, curiously as he sat several miles away from the staging area, his whole team out and training, while him and the Legendary Dragons sat with one another talking around the training area of Mt. Silver, all of Menma's team taking some down time before the next bout.

"_**I unfortunately cannot remain here long, as I have duties I must attend to in Unova. Though when you reach there, I will become a constant in your life, instead of a visitor.**_" Menma nodded as he turned to Giratina who sighed.

"**I have to either be with you, or with Zekrom at all times to make sure I don't go out of control. This was a test to see how well I could function around humans and other pokemon as a whole.**" Informed the serpent, Menma nodded and threw off his shoulder coat.

"Well then…shall we spar?" he grinned black electricity beginning to seep out of his pours "_Lighting Armour!_ _20%_" roared Menma as he vanished from his place to avoid a Dragon Pulse from Giratina, who was grinning, his helmet moving aside so he could fire.

"_**Ohoho! Yes, lets!**_" Zekrom's arms glowed a bright green with flames beginning to roll off them "_**Dragon Claw!**_" roared the Black Dragon; the black clad Darkrai/Hollow grinned darkly, a duo of Shadow Balls forming in his hands before he shot them towards Zekrom, who blocked them with his arms, the blast that ensued created a smokescreen, Menma vanished inside.

"_Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" exclaimed the Dark type, a large black fireball shooting from his covered lips and shooting towards Giratina, the fight kept going like this for quite a while, until the robed Mewtwo spoke up.

"_Did anyone else hear that shrill noise?_" asked Apocalypse, garnering attention, Menma's ears twitched as they picked up a faint, crying noise, with a leap he took to the air, his feet burning up and fading to black flames, assuming his Darkrai form he searched Mt. Silver for the source of the noise, a small, light blue flame, drew his attention.

In a second he was on the ground, next to the source, black as midnight, with a blue underbelly, claws, eyes and flame. Lay a crying Charmander, waterfall tears poured down its face, and it looked to be very beat up, one very pronounce X scar over its torso.

"Why do you shed tears…little one?" questioned Menma, landing next to the strange Charmander and, his hands glowing green as he tended to the wounds on its body, rage began to bubble in his stomach at the sight of such a battered creature.

"_Momma…left me…She said I was a freak…and Papa…hurt me._" Whimpered the small lizard, its voice that of a scared child, Menma had a hard time trying to actually place a gender, but it did sound a bit on the feminine side.

But then he ran over what the child said in his mind, rage exploded around Menma, as tree's began bursting from the ground, twisted and malformed dripping sickly purple sap, Menma snatched up the Charmander and cradled it in his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"Then you'll stay with me. I'll keep you safe." He whispered gently, the small sniffles and sobs quieted down, and the sickening trees lost their twisted look, the flora around him returning to a simple, and familiar sense.

Menma held the Charmander at arm's length, looking her over and nodding to himself, before cradling her like one would a baby "How about…Hoko." He asked, she nodded into his cloth covered chest, and he noticed her breathing levelling out rather quickly, Hoko was fast asleep.

**Next day**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the finals of the Indigo Plateau with Menma Uchiha Ketchum VS Ash Ketchum, a 6 on 6 match let's see what these two trainers can bring to the table!"

"Good luck boys!" shouted Delia, Ash grinned and gave a thumbs up Menma merely adjusted his collar once more and nodded slightly.

"Do your best!" hollered Oak, Ash turned his hat backwards, his Raichu sitting on his shoulders jumped off and landed next to him, its cheeks sparking.

"Let's rock shall we?" asked Menma as both he and Ash had tossed out a Ragna-Ball (Saving time) "Apocalypse!" roared Menma as one of his many Aces took to the stage, the robes fluttering as he did so.

"BEGIN!" shouted the announcer.

"Ice Lance, then Shadow Ball." Said Menma, his tone like a tundra, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Raichu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash, the Ice Lance was barely avoided and with Raichu dodging to the air the Shadowball hit dead on, sending the Electric Mouse into a stadium wall.

"You'll get no pity from me, Ash. I want a good, solid fight. If you don't think you can deliver. Give up." Said Menma, returning his godlike pokemon before presenting another ball, one was oozed terror.

"Not a problem!" shouted Ash as he scooped up Raichu, "Let's do the Blastoise!" shouted Ash as his large turtle came out its cannons honed with deadly precision. Menma looked at the ball in his hand, it seemingly yearned for combat, but he stilled himself and placed it onto his belt, retrieving another one.

"Courage! Thunder!" roared Menma the clouds culminated and slammed a vicious bolt of power straight onto the blue turtle, making its eyes roll back and fall to the ground, Ash frowned slightly and returned his pokemon.

"Let's do this, Venusaur, Earthquake!" roared Ash, the giant plant pokemon smashed its front legs into the ground, causing a mighty Earthquake that rocked the very stadium, which would have been quite effective had Courage nod launched himself into the air and fired of a powerful Fire Blast.

It continued much like this onwards, no matter what Ash threw out, Menma's pokemon tore them apart, the training showed, truly that the young man had improved leaps and bounds but he still could not hold a candle to the awesome power of Menma's group. He kept Giratina to himself, not using him until his next. And final match.

**Next Day, Same Place.**

Menma faced against the Elite Four, to be honest. He could understand how corruption and criminal organisations could run rampant, these four clowns, were pathetic in his eyes.

Unworthy of their titles.

First up was Lorelei, whom he really wanted to bone, but that was neither here nor there, she was an Ice/Water type user, and with only Courage he managed to dismantle her like so many others he had before her.

Next was Bruno a Fighting type user with a few Rock to confuse people, his style of battling involved nothing but brute force, and that failed under the gilded wings of Yuki, her first debut in the public eye shocked and awed several thousand people, the spectators almost lost their shit and the reporters creamed at the stories they could get.

After that was Agatha, a Ghost/Poison type user, he pulled out Apocalypse for this, and with only 6 uses of the move Psychic he butchered her whole team, though she seemed to take it better than the previous two.

And fourth was a woman named Karen, she used Dark Types, while he could respect her choice she, along with the others, was shit. Menma's faithful Shiro stole the stage; he promised her pack that she would give them a show. Here it was, she was an invisible force of nature that tore apart the field with her flames, and even Karen's Houndoom was trash compared to his beautiful companion.

Finally it came to Lance, the Champion.

"I see you've made it this far." Said Lance with a smile, Menma frowned, readying the single Pokemon he would use for this fight, its ball glowing with darkness and hunger for battle.

"Cut ths shit." Snarled Menma, making several in the crowd recoil, while Delia shouted out about his language, N laughed gently at her love, his mood seemed to be slowly getting worse because of the lacklustre battles thus far.

"I'm not here to dance around this; I know I'm going to kick your ass. The whole of fucking Kanto knows it, those in Hoen, Sinnoh and Unova that are watching this, know it. I tore apart the Elite Four, Kanto's best and brightest. What the hell can you offer that is so different. You're a Dragon-Tamer, so how do I beat you? WITH THIS BEAST! Separate the Dimensions, Giratina!" roared Menma throwing the silver orb into the sky, watching as his newest team mate emerged, the long serpentine pokemon floated above the ground, its faceplate shifted open so it could scream out a terror invoking roar that shook Lance to his very core.

**Hoen**

A family of four watching the T.V were awed at the appearance of the pokemon; there was Norman, his wife Caroline, their children Max and May.

"Wow…" was all May said, a blush on her cheeks while Max noticed this he laughed.

"Hah! May's got a crush on the weirdo!" he taunted only to have his ear flicked by his Mother.

"Don't embarrass your sister Max, It's rude." Said Caroline with a deadly smile on her face that made the boy cower.

**Sinnoh**

"Mum, do you know why this boy curses so much?" asked a girl named Dawn, she couldn't quite get why he was so angry, he seemed to have a pretty good grasp on life from what she'd seen thus face. He was attractive, strong bodied, and had really nice hair, his Pokemon were all really strong and he had a group of people that cheered the loudest for him.

"He's mad that no one is giving him a challenge, sweetie." Said a woman named Joana, a small smile on her face as she stroked her Glameow.

"That's weird." Said Dawn, drawing a few giggle from her Mother.

**Unova**

Professor Juniper was watching the Kanto League with rapt attention, she knew the reason for Menma's coming was something significant, but she didn't realise just how big a role the Legendary Pokemon had taken in his life. Beside her, Toko or Hilda, depending on who you asked, watched with a large blush on her cheeks, and a slight drip of drool leaving the corner of her mouth.

Juniper grinned devilishly and began forming a plan in her mind on how to get the brunette next to her, in the white haired male's pants.

**Kanto**

Lance's fellow Champion, Cynthia almost creamed herself at the sight of a legend from her region, Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon, cast into the Distortion World by Arceus, here…before her! She had to get the info on how this strange man came upon it, in any way.

Lance steeled his fraying nerves and tossed out his Dragonite, the match was called to beginning, but before he could even call out an attack, a blast shot from Giratina's mouth, the purple funnel of Dragon Pulse hit the pudgy looking dragon type and knocked it out of the arena.

Menma stood with crossed arms; his single visible teal eye glaring at Lance "Try again." Sniped the Uchiha.

Lance growled, pulling out another Poke Ball and throwing it out emerged a Gyarados, only for it too, to be shot down by Giratina, Lance grit his teeth, his Gyarados falling to the ground pitifully.

"Give me a challenge you pathetic little brat!" roared Menma, he was frustrated as all hell, these retards were pathetic, even the champion was terrible! Menma gripped his head as a sudden pain overcame it, Giratina looked back at his master in worry, his eyes bled black, with a wide orange slit in the centre his hair began to turn upwards, and swirled forming four draconic horns.

Menma groaned as information sunk into his brain, the information from the true him, his creator had accomplished much in the new world already, so it was his job to finish it up here, Menma fell to his knees before a scream tore through him, his eyes glowing with fire and his head burning as information was shoved into him in giant clumps.

"AHHHH**HHHH**_**HHHHH!**_" he shouted, the crowd all looked in fear at what could be happening, sure the Blood Clone wasn't becoming a Dragon like his other half, no the residual Mana that was used to create several thousand clones, each carrying a infinitesimal amount of Draconic Magic within them, that was influencing his form slightly.

"Don't…worry about me, _**Hyper Beam!**_" he roared, just as he said this Giratina did so, blasting the next Dragonite in a chain of three, as he did a pillar of Golden Yellow, and Deathly Purple rose from his master, much to his extreme concern.

"_Master!_" shouted Giratina, encompassed by ghostly energy itself, before shrinking down to a humans size, taking a shape that was distinctively female. Her hair was shaped much like her head armour, while she bore a dress that had the rest of her body stylised into the design, a pair of black torn up wings emerging from her back, she dove forwards and caught the spasming trainer.

"Well folks it looks like Menma will have to forfeit due to medical reasons." Said the announcer, before a blast tore through the clouds, all of the energy leaving him, as he stood in his draconic robes, though instead of his cloak and mantle was his shoulder coat and waist cape, both proudly showing his Ragnarock colours., the tight robe top that split to show plated leg guards and boots.

He looked positively livid "Don't you fucking DARE!" roared the cloned Menma, his eye burning with battle-lust; he looked at Giratina and hugged her pulling her and himself into a standing position "Kick ass." Was all he said, she nodded with a grin and reformed back into her Beastial state.

"Change of plans ladies and gentlemen! It seems he's ok! And his caring Legendary Pokemon even took a more human form to help him, how sweet!" shouted the announcer, not even phased by Giratina shifting form, some legendries where known to do it.

Especially Mew no matter how mythical it was, all of Server knew of Mew's abilities when it came to transforming.

N, and everyone else of Ragnarock for that fact, were slightly worried for their leader, his stance was different, along with the tension in the way he held himself, but they held faith he would be alright, N smiled gently when Giratina caught his falling form, her eyes taking a slight gleam that made others look at her strangely.

"Fufufufu…" came a chuckle, the tell-tale chuckle of any pervert. Concordia and Anthea looked at their sibling in suspicion.

Menma's new form shocked all those watching "Next…Pokemon…" growled the Uchiha, Lance presented his 4th Pokemon, shakily, before he shook his head swiftly clearing his thoughts.

"Aerodactyl, I choose you!" shouted Lance, the skinny grey Pterodactyl Pokemon growled at Giratina who merely looked at the grey creature boredly, Menma shook his head, all of these Pokemon were well trained sure, but from the looks of it, only to a certain point, Lance was a bad trainer because he didn't take more time, to push his Pokemon to newer levels.

Disappointing.

"Aura Sphere." Commanded Menma, as a pale blue ball began swirling into existence, before it was fired off like a bullet, striking Aerodactyl directly in the chest, before exploding.

"Just give up now; you're too pathetic to protect Kanto. You're not even worthy of being a trainer if your Pokemon are this poorly trained." Snarled Menma, his eyes turning deadly, hateful red.

"Hey, you're crossing the line Punk!" snapped Lance.

"NO! I think the line was crossed years ago! You, and your ilk allowed Team Rocket, to do what they fucking wanted, why!? Because you were all too lazy to get off your asses and help the people around you! The Champion and the Elite four?! HA! These are no Elites, you are no _Champion_ just a bunch of children playing important when really. You're just sad, pathetic sacks of shit, who allow this beautiful world to be tainted by the filth that _was_ Team Rocket." Snarled Menma, his voice causing tremors of air and kicked up dust to fly from around him, his words stung like a burning sword to raw flesh.

"And yes, I used past tense. Because Team Rocket it no more. Reporters, get your camera's ready. Here's a scoop." Ordered Menma, before he released all of his pokemon they stood behind him, either arms behind their backs, or with a dutiful, prideful stance.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Menma Uchiha, Leader of Team Ragnarock. A group brought together with one common goal, the destruction of all criminal organisations on Server, and the equalisation of humans and pokemon." Said Menma, his words blowing through the stadium like wildfire, as several people sat stock still in their chairs.

"I an associate of mine, killed Giovanni. The Leader of Team Rocket, while I and mine destroyed the rest of the man's gang systematically. There are _three_ remaining members of Team Rocket, but they now work for me, their names will not be released, but for you Lance. I can guarantee, that this…_job_ you hold. Will be little to nothing in the next few minutes." Snarled the Darkrai-Morph.

"Holy shit…" whispered an awed man in the audience while the woman next to him fainted.

**Manectric (Giant), Courage: Known moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Fire Blast, Roar.****  
****Passive Ability: Lightning Rod, Volt Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Arcanine (Giant, Shiny), Shiro: Known moves: Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Double team.****  
****Passive Ability: Flame Body, Flash Fire****  
****Gender: Female**

**Zoroark, Kura: Known moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, Night Daze.****  
****Passive: Illusion****  
****Gender: Female**

**Serperior, Tozi: Known moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Ingrain, Giga Drain.****  
****Passive Ability: Overgrow****  
****Gender: Female**

**Scizor (Shiny), Reaper: Known moves: Metal Claw, X-scissor, Wing Attack, Iron Head, Bullet Punch, Hyper Beam.****  
****Passive Ability: Technician****  
****Gender: Male**

**Nidoking, King: Known moves: Earthquake, Double Kick, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Focus Punch.****  
****Passive Ability: Rivalry, Poison Point****  
****Gender: Male**

**Articuno, Yuki (Unique): Known Moves: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Take Down, Hypnosis.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Female**

**Mewtwo, Apocalypse: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Recover, Ice Lance, Fire Blast, Thunder Bolt.****  
****Passive Ability: Pressure****  
****Gender: Male**

**Swampert, Mudslide: Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Sing.****  
****Passive Ability: Torrent, Water Absorb****  
****Gender: Male**

**Armaldo, Armeil: Known Moves: Furry Cutter, Dig, Rain Dance, Pin Missile.****  
****Passive Ability: Battle Armour, Swift Swim.****  
****Gender: Female**

**Gengar, Madness: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.****  
****Passive Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male**

**Tyranitar, (Unique) Rampage: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Crunch, Sonido.  
Passive Ability: Energy Eater  
Gender: Male**

**Umbreon, (Shiny) Luna: Known Moves: Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Focus Blast, Moonlight.  
Passive Ability: Synchronise  
Gender: Female**

**Giratina: Known Moves: Shadow Force, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw.  
Passive Ability: Pressure, Levitate.  
Gender: Female.**

**Zekrom, Zeus: Known Moves: Fusion Bolt, Thunder, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath.  
Passive Ability: Teravolt  
Gender: Male.**

**Charmander X, Hoko: Known Moves: Flamethrower, Ember, Overheat, Metal Claw.  
Passive Ability: Inferno (Better version of Blaze, basically.)  
Gender: Female.**


End file.
